Su Asesina
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Ella una asesina despiadada, entrenada para matar y destruir El, un típico adolescente que acude a una típica escuela con una típica vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando un día se encuentren? –Te amo Jasper- -¿No me dijiste que no podías amar?- –Lo se pero te amo- Dedicado a las 3 chicas que me inspiraron a escribir KlaudiaLobithaCullen Romy92 y ChristinaBecker
1. Prologo

**Su Asesina **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La trama me pertenece **

_Summary: Ella una asesina despiadada, entrenada para matar y destruir El, un tipico adolecente que acude a una tipica escuela con una tipica vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando un dia se encuentren? –Te amo Jasper- -¿No me dijiste que no podias amar?- –Lo se pero te amo-_

**Prologo**

¿Quién soy? Yo soy Alice Brandon, naci en Misisipi el 24 de Agosto de 1995 tengo 18 años en este momento ¿Qué es de mi vida?

Soy hija de James Brandon actualmente encarcelado y condenado a no se cuantos años, a cumplido la mayor parte de su sentencia, asi que saldra el año proximo de todos modos, me da igual lo que le pase, por mi que se muera, jamas lo he reconocido como padre, nisiquiera como algun conocido, el embarazo de mi madre fue accidental no querian que yo naciera, mi madre intento abortar pero ya era muy tarde, ¿Mi padre? Un delincuente, asesino, violador, golpeador de mujeres, mi madre fue una de sus victimas la rapto cuando tenia 13 años, por algo le parecio especial la violo y de ese modo se dio mi maldita existencia,

Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi infancia en lo más profundo de mi memoria recuerdo a mi padre con su cinturon en la mano golpeando repetidamente mi madre, ella gritando desesperada, y rogandole que se detuviera, puedo ver imágenes de mi siendo abusada sexualmente por mi padre, cuando tenia 6 años, tambien lo veo sentado en el sofa, sin zapatos, con los pies sobre la mesa varias botellas se cerveza a su lado y conun cigarro en la boca, me vendia a sus amigos, yo tenia sexo con ellos, y ellos le pagaban a mi padre no podria llamarle a lo que teniamos "sexo" si no violaciones, me lastimaban demasiado, yo lloraba como una bebe pero bastaba una bofetada para callarme,

Cuando mi padre se concientizó un poco empezo a alimentarme más y comprarme ropa más decente, de todos modos jamas sintio un poco de cariño o siquiera respeto por mi habia veces en las que iba al colegio con una cortina desecha como falda y un sueter que encontraron en la basura, nisiquiera llevaba ropa interior eso causaba burlas de parte de mis compañeros no tenia un amigo en el mundo

Mi madre, Victoria de Brandon vivia aterrada a que mi padre pudiera matarla, por lo que a mi me dejaba de lado, -Haz lo que quieras con ella pero no me mates- le rogaba a mi padre

Lo mejor que hizo por mi, mi padre fue enseñarme a pelear, a desgarrar, a torturar a matar, a robar, a secuestrar, a descuartizar, simplemente a asesinar, me entreno para todo eso, hacia apuestas contra sus amigos, -Mi hija contra la tuya- Nunca perdi una pelea, termine matando dos niñas durante mis dias de pelea

Solo habia algo que podria agradecer de mi miserable vida, yo era fria, era grosera, desgraciada, no amaba a nadie no confiaba en nadie, no tenia amigos, no socializaba con nadie, en mi mundo solo existia yo, nadie mas me importaba era capaz de matar a mi propia madre para mantenerme viva, los demas eran nada para mi nadie para mi

Habia logrado terminar la secundaria a base de golpes y gritos, pero a mis 18 años me mantenia de robar y asaltar, habia matado a unas cuantas personas en fin ¿Qué me importa?

Y Aquí estaba yo. . . huyendo de la policia por unos atracos que habia cometido

-¡Detente ahí!- Escuche a mis espaldas

Segui corriendo, era demasiado rapida, mis años como peleadora me habian dado una velocidad tremenda, añadiendo que los policias eran gordos y con poca condicion ficisa, deberian agradecer que les ahorraba trabajo

Segui corriendo, aumentando la velocidad a todo lo que mis piernas daban cuando crei que perdi a la policia trate de relajar el paso pero vi una figura masculina justo delante mio cuando trate de frenar ya era muy tarde tenia al chico frente a mi, encarandome y con mirada desorbitada por la navaja que traia en las manos, estaba dispuesta a largarme de alli ¿Por qué tenia que darle explicaciones a este? .Pero escuche voces de lo lejos

-¿Dónde esta?- -Creo que la perdimos-

Sin perder tiempo me lance sobre el muchacho tapandole la boca con una de mis manos y con la otra mantenia sus dos manos sujetas en su espalda a lo cual me respondio con un gemido sordo pero potente lo arrastre hasta un callejon y lo mantuve inmovil, se removio violentamente contra mi agarre pero le fue imposible pues yo tenia no la fuerza suficiente pero si la estrategia el chico pudo articular una palabra inentendible por lo que apliqué aun mas fuerza en mi mano que sellaba sus labios, por los movimientos que hacia y como enrojecia su cara me percate de que trataba gritar le puse la navaja en el abdomen levantando su camisa y solo haciendo un toque en su piel

-Callate si quieres vivir- Le susurre al odio y al instante paro sus intentos de gritar

Cuando vi que los policias subian a la patrulla y se daban por vencidos solte al chico, que solto una bocanada de aire y se reincorporo hasta entonces pude ver su aspecto fisico

Era alto ¿1.70? con rizos rubios color oro, piel blanca, se le podiran marcar musculos era realmente apuesto ¿Dije apuesto? Quise decir estupido

-Vaya, mi primer secuestro, que ironico. Dijo para si mismo

-Largate- Le conteste secamente

-Aguarda, creo que me debes una explicacion

¿Una explicacion? Y este quien demonios se creia para pedirme explicaciones

-Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie y menos a un niño como tu-

-No creo que tengas mas edad que yo, y te recuerdo que vi tu cara y. . . – El maldito me tomo una foto ¡Maldita sea! Ahora tenía mi cara y ¿Qué debia hacer? ¿Matarlo?

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por que me acorralaste?-

-¿Tu eres ciego? La policia me busca ¿Contento?-

-Vaya-

-Ya tienes lo que querias ahora largate-

-No lo creo soy Jasper- Me dijo tendiendome la mano

Lo ignore por lo que volvio a bajar su mano

-Escucha, no tengo intenciones de denunciarte pero quiero una explicacion aun me tienes algo asustado creo que podrias bajar la navaja ¿Si?-

¡Matalo! Matalo me ordenaba mi cerebro y mis instintos a la par ¿Por qué demonios no de clavaba la navaja en su cuerpo y lo dejaba desangrarse antes de que me delatara? Trate de hacerlo pero mis brazos y piernas no me obedecian, ¡Vamos matalo ya! Me repetia a mi misma, habia algo en mi ¿No queria hacerle daño? A mi nadie me importaba, y menos un niñato que acababa de conocer, y amenazaba por delatarme

-Bien niño, pero creeme si dices algo vas a perder la cabeza antes de cumplir tus 16 años ¿Entendiste?- Termine por decirle, no se ni por que dije eso simplemente mi boca articulo esas palabras

El rio un poco ante mi comentario y me contesto

-Tengo 17-

-Yo 18 soy mayor ahora ¡Largo!-

-Bien, me voy- me contesto cortante dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar yo iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que vi el celular que saco de su bolso era un Samsung Galaxy S4 lo ultimo en tecnologia en todo el pais, y para variar, carisimo, este chiquillo venia de una familia rica, fue entonces cuando se me abrieron los ojos para una nueva oportnunidad, le robaria a su familia, y entraria en su casa

-Aguarda- Le dije acercandome a el

-Oh, ¿No querias que me largara?-

-Si, bueno escucha, la razon por la que la policia, me buscaba fue por que robe un taco en un puesto que esta cerca, y el dueño se molesto tenia mucho miedo y empece a correr-

-Si claro, ¿Y la navaja?-

-Siempre llevo una con migo, mira lo siento, estaba aterrada, ¿Puedes ayudarme? Solo te pide un plato de arroz, o cualquier cosa para comer-

-Sigueme- Me contesto llevandome a no se donde, ¡Bingo! Lo habia logrado

**Buenooo. Este es mi primer Long-Fic y aquí esta el prologo (Un poco largo lo se) VA DEDICADO A LAS TRES CHICAS QUE ME INSPIRARON AESCRIBIR Y SIGO COMO EJEMLO KlaudiaLobithaCullen Romy92 y ChristinaBecker **

**Agg, ¿Quién no odio al papa de Alice? Yo si, bueno Ok' como ya habia dicho tengo apenas unos dias en Fanficion y no hay muchos a los que les gusten mis fics, pero pronto lo lograre, estoy escribiendo otro de Bella y Edward, pero sin duda este me gusta mas y es mas largo, bueno ¿Merezco Reviews?**


	2. Capitulo 1: Conociendo

**1**

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**AlicePOV**

El chico, me llevo como un perro hasta su casa venia delante de mi riendose y hablando con un amigo suyo que al parecer se llamaba Emmett, fue un camino un poco largo pero al final llegamos cuando la vi me quede maravillada, era una casa de 4 pisos, desde afuera de veia una piscina, una jardin hermoso lleno de margaritas, rosas, geranios, todo tipo de flores existentes y para variar, mucamas por todos lados

Cuando volvi a la realidad vi a Jasper chasqueandome los dedos en la cara

-Estamos aquí ahora, te permitire un plato de sopa y te vas, no tengo tiempo para ti ¿Entiendes?- Quise arrancarle la cabeza en ese instante y decirle cuanto lo detestaba pero necesitaba por lo menos 100 dolares para sobre vivir 1 semana asi que robaria y despues pensaria en el destino del chico

-Si, gracias- Le conteste mordiendome la lengua, y aguantando toda mi ira y suprimiendo el enojo

-¡Jazz! Se escucho una voz de mujer del otro lado de la reja donde estabamos parados

-¡Mi cielo nos tenias preocupados a todos ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estas bien?

-Mama tranquilizate todo esta bien-

-Sera mejor que vayas a hablar con tu hermana es la que mas preocupada estaba ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Esque me entretuve con. . . Ella- dijo señalandome

-¿Quién es?- Por que es muy linda – Le contesto su madre

Lo vi sonrojarse, parecia que algun habia puesto dos tomates en sus mejillas lo cual me causo una ligera risa

-Ella es ¿Quién eres por cierto?-Me pregunto haciendose el desentendido

-Soy, Alice, Alice Brandon- Le dije a su madre sonriendo y extendiendole la mano y forzando una sonrisa, esta señora me daba mala espina, no la conocia y ya la detestaba igual que al imbecil de su hijo

-Esme Whitlock la madre de Jasper muchisimo gusto- Contesto tomando tambien mi mano y sonriendome "Estupida" pense mentalmente

-Jasper, sera mejor que entres a casa a ver a Rosalie y mas tarde hablaremos tu y yo- El tal Jasper, puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado y entro a casa

-Y bien ¿En que podemos ayudarte cielo?-

-Bueno yo me cruce con su hijo, por que la policia me perseguia- Vi como la boca de aquella mujer se abria "Absurda novata" pense –Trataba de buscar algo de comer, me robe un taco de una tienda y por eso me buscaban le pedi ayuda a su hijo, me ofrecio un plato de arroz y me dijo que no tenia tiempo para gente como yo escuche no quiero causarle problemas sera mejor que me vaya- Continue mi mentira, mientras ponia la cara mas triste que podia para causarle lastima la mujer

-¿Eso te dijo? Oh, creeme que el y yo vamos a tener una seria conversacion-

-No es su culpa- Menti, con ganas de que de verdad su madre le arrancara la cabeza

-Nadie en mi vida ha tenido tiempo para mí-

no es molesto ¿Por qué te perseguia la policia?-

-Por que. . . Bueno yo- Ya no sabia que inventar

-Tranquila, perdon por mi indiscrecion, no tienes que decirmelo entra, te servire algo de comer, y puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, te preparare una habitacion-

¡Lo logre! Pense para mi misma

-Señora Whitlook no se moleste yo puedo dormir en el parque mientras consigo un trabajo-

-¡Claro que no! Te quedaras insisto- Pobre estupida, o era absurda para mantener una asesina en su casa o de verdad era estupida, no sabia el tiempo de vida que quedaba a su hijo y menos en destino que le esperaba a su familia pero bien, era su problema

-Entremos-

Cuando entramos a la casa, me quede absorta otra vez, en la alacena, se veia bajilla de plata, los muebles estaban hechos de madera de roble, adornos de marfil sobre un tocador, el pizo estaba lleno de azulejos brillantes asi como las ventanas, habia por lo menos cuatro mucamas a la vista

Pude ver a Jasper con una chica rubia acostada contra su pecho abrazandola fuertemente y acariciandole el cabello

-Sientate cariño ahora te sirvo la comida y te presento a mi familia-

- ¡Carlisle. Edward! Bajen porfavor- Les grito la tal Esme

Al instante vi a un señor de unos 32 años rubio y alto, y un chico de talvez mi edad, y cabello cobrizo

-Bueno Alice, el es Carlisle Whitlook. Y el Edward Cullen mi esposo y mi sobrino- dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos

-Ya conociste a Jasper, y ella es su hermana melliza, Rosalie- me dijo señañando a la chica que abrazaba Jasper

-Pronto conoceras a Bella la novia de Edward y a Emmett el novio de Rose ellos vendran manñana y podras verlos-

Uoh. Uoh. Uoh. Uoh. Se escucho la voz de Jasper soltando a su hermana

-Esta solo viene por un plato de arroz y se larga-

-¡Jasper!- Le ordeno su madre y el bajo la mirada visiblemente avergonzado

La barbie anorexica ¿Rosalie? Se acerco a mi y me tendio la mano

-Me llamo Rosalie, y tu y yo tenemos que ir de compras, esta tarde, no puedes seguir usando eso- No pude evitar semi-sonreir por su cometario, no entendia como demonios podian tolerarse parecia que se amaban pero no podia ser amor real estoy segura que en una situcacion de vida o muerte eligirian su vida antes que la de cualquier miembro de su familia

Esme nos invito a todos a sentarnos y empezamos la comida. Rosalie y Jasper charlaban, Edward y Carlisle tambien mientras Esme miraba maravillada a su familia casi terminabamos la cena y Esme dijo

-Te preparare una habitacion, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras-

-¡QUE! ¡No! Ella no se quedara, no somos un orfanato y tampoco damos limosna- Grito Jasper desde su asiento, Su comentario no me pudo importar menos, no me dolio en lo absoluto en fin ¿Qué era el para mi? Solo una victima mas a la que robaria y mataria dentro de unas semanas

-¡JASPER WHITLOOK! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Grito Esme levantandose de la mesa.

-Fue suficiente, tu y yo vamos a hablar y seriamente ¡Ven aca AHORA! Le gito pero el no se levanto

-¡Jasper! VEN ACA, volvio a gritarle el se levanto y vimos a ambos salir de la habitacion hacia el jardin

-Estara te preparare tu habitacion para que duermas- me dijo la hermana ridicula

Les di las buenas noches a el primo y el padre y segui a la chica

**Capitulo 2 ¿Qué les parece? En el proximo capi veremos la conversacion de Esme y Jazz… tss Crei que nadie leia mis historias, pero ni idea de cómo le hice, llegue a entrar a mis estadisticas y tengo varios lectores, aunque pocos Reviews me da gusto saber que muchas personas me leen, repito que este Fic va dedicado completito a KlaudiaLobithaCullen Romy92 y ChristinaBecker, las chicas que me inspiraron a escribir, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	3. Capitulo 2: La charla y ¿Sentimientos?

**2**

**Capitulo2: La charla, y ¿Sentimientos?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, La trama es mia**

**EsmePOV**

Saque a Jasper de la sala, alcance a escuchar risitas de Edward del otro lado del cuarto, ellos dos nunca se habian llevado bien, también vi a Rosalie y Alice subir a las escaleras, seguramente Rose, se la habia llevado a una habitación

Sente a Jasper en la banca que teniamos y yo me quede de pie esperando su explicacion, el tenia 17 años pero tanto el como su hermana sabian que yo los seguiria riñiendo como niños, cuando lo merecian y no me importaba lo que me dijeran

-Bueno, sigo esperando que me expliques tu actitud-Le dije demandante

-Yo. . . lo siento mucho pero ella no me agrada mama-

-¿Por qué la tragiste a casa entonces?-

-No lo se supongo que me dio lastima, solo estaba jugando-

-Jazz, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no es correcto sentir eso por las personas y menos jugar con sus sentimientos sabes que estaras castigado por eso-

-Ya lo se, pero esque ella se lo merecia-

-¿Por que lo dices? Se supone que la conociste hace apenas unas horas-

-Por eso, ella me. . . - Empezo a decir mi hijo, pero se quedo callado lo cual me preocupo

-¡Jasper! ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimo?- Le cuestione muy preocupada

-Yo. . .-

-¿Qué te hizo?-

-Nada, nada, es solo que, me parece muy fria, me parece que no es quien dice ser-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme cielo? Le pregunte sentandome junto a el y colocando mi mano en su pierna demostrandole que tenia mi apoyo

-Mama,- me dijo viendome con la mirada perdida, -No estoy molesto por lo de Alice si es que se llama asi solo que verte con Edward tanto tiempo me siento no lo se-

-Jazz mi cielo, es mi sobrino y lo quiero como debe ser, pero tu eres mi hijo, eres todo Jasper, temo cada dia que te veo salir, rezo por que regreses bien a casa, el amor que le tengo a tu primo no se comparara jamas con lo que te amo a ti, eres mi hijo y yo tu madre tu y tu hermana son lo que me hacen seguir viviendo y respirando-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad cariño, Eh, pero que conste que eso no hara que te levante el castigo, no saldras con Emmett, Edward, Rosalie y Bella mañana-

-¡Pero mama! Iremos a ver Mago de Oz, y Rata Blanca, son mis bandas favoritas, sabes que las he querido ver desde que tengo 9 años ¿No me puedes castigar otro dia?

-No Jasper no estoy negociando y tampoco pidiendote permiso mañana te quedaras en casa y ayudaras a tu padre a organizar la biblioteca-

-Mama, porfavor es mi banda favorita, talvez no regrese al pais ¡JAMAS! Y no podre volver a verlos porfavor cualquier otro dia-

-En la mañana, te pedi que ignoraras a Edward si decia algun comentario que te incomodara, y te pusiste a discutir con el, al punto en que tuve que separarlos de la habitacion, despues te pedi que esperaras la cena, antes de salir, y te fuiste por horas, fue alli donde encontraste a Alice, y ahora la traes a casa y en vez de tratarla como una invitada la tratas como una limosnera, lo siento hijo pero te mereces el castigo, no iras mañana al concierto, y no podras salir el fin de semana-

-Por favor, no me hagas esto por favor-Me miro con ojos suplicantes y pude ver que estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar de rodillas pidiendo perdon

-Lo siento pero tienes que aprender la leccion ahora entremos que esta empezando a llover-

-Mama. . . –

-Ni una palabra mas Jasper, ahora entra antes de que te resfries te disculparas con Alice y subiras directo a tu habitacion ¿Entendido?- El entro a regañadientes, sabia que despues estaria bastante molesto, pero era necesario

Cuando entramos a casa me limite a cepillarme los dientes y subir a dormir evitando las miradas envenenadas que me lanzaba mi hijo desde donde estubiera,

**Jasper'sPOV**

No podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo, habia esperado el dia de mañana por años, no me lo perderia por nada del mundo, convenceria a mi mama y si era necesario me iria sin su permiso aunque despues me castigara por el resto de mi vida, no me lo perderia, y lo peor de todo es que todo esto era por culpa de la tal Alice que intento matarme, ¿Por qué diantres no le dije a mi mama la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dije que Alice que habia puesto la navaja en el abdomen y habia amenazado con enterrarmela? Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, hay algo dentro de mi que quiere creer su historia, pero hay otra que afirma que es otra interesada, y que solo quiere estafar a mi familia me encantaria ir corriendo a delatarla ahora con mi mama y la policia ¿Por qué no lo hacia maldita sea? Me ordenaba a mi mismo hacerlo, mis piernas no hacian caso y no se movian tenia todas las ganas del mundo pero ¿Por qué no me levantaba de la estupida cama y lo hacia?

Decidi ir a hablar con mi hermana, por alguna razon con ella siempre, me sentia mejor aveces no me decia nada, solo me escuchaba y era justo lo que necesitaba, al entrar a su habitacion la vi sentada, en la cama junto a mi primo Edward hablando de no se que

-Sal un momento por favor- Le pedi a Edward

-¿Qué? Al niño lo castigo mamita y no saldra mañana- Senti arder mis mejillas, pues que mi primo supiera lo que pasaba con mi mama me incomodaba bastante, no tenia problema con que lo supiera mi madre, pero si el, ni siquiera lo queria, es mas no lo veia como un primo

-Largate- Le dije aun sonrojado

-¿Y si no que? ¿Me acusaras con Esme y haras que me castigue? ¡Que miedo!-

-Escucha, en primer lugar es culpa tuya lo del castigo y de la chica esa que vino a comer, y estoy de mal humor ahora, asi que cierra la boca antes de que te la cierre yo-

El se paro frente a mi encarandome y mirandome furioso

-Tengo 18 años, casi 19 soy mayor que tu por un año 10 meses-

-Pero no más fuerte-

-¿Quieres probar mi fuerza-

-¡ATREVETE!-

-Hey, ¡Hey! Chicos basta, ya- Se sobresalto Rosalie poniendose en medio de ambos y separandonos con las manos, -¿No puede haber un dia donde no se la pasen peleando?-

-Claro, que puede, si el se larga de mi vida- Contesto Edward cortante y visiblemente enfadado

-Te recuerdo que eres tu quien esta en mi casa con mi familia y en mi vida- Le repondi

-¡Ya Basta!- Rosalie de nuevo,-Edward sal, porfavor

Vi a Edward salir ya azotar la puerta, me limita a darle la espalda esperandoa que se largara

Mi hermana dio unas palmaditas en la cama indicandole que me sentara, y lo hice

-¿Dónde esta?- Le cuestione un poco molesto

-¿Quién?-

-La chica-

-¿Alice?-

-Si ella, ella-

-Le prepare una habitacion, la que esta a lado del despacho de papa, dormira alli mientras se quede aquí, y quiero decirte que he hecho una buena amistad con ella, y no quiero que la trates mal-

-Rose, yo no la conoci por accidente, bueno si, pero ella. . . –

-¿Qué paso?-

-Regresaba de casa de Emmett y en efecto, policia la buscaba yo lo vi, pero ambos nos escondimos creo que ella no es quien dice ser-

-¿Quién crees que es?-

-No lose, ¿Una delincuente real?-

-Jasper, no podemos juzgar a las personas solo por una intuicion o una corazonada-

-Pero Rosalie, Si nuestra familia esta el peligro ¿No te gustaria saberlo?-

-Por supuesto que si, escucha mañana ire de compras con ella y Emmett, ya me gane su confianza, te prometo que hablare con ella y tratare de investigarla-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si, tranquilo vale, ¿Estas listo para mañana?-

-Ah, no me lo recuerdes mama me castigo por "tratar a Alice como limosnera" no ire-

-Ay Jazz, lo siento mucho-

-No ire, con su permiso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya veras- conteste saliendo de la habitacion y me dirigí hacia la de Alice

-Alice, ¿Puedo pasar?- Le pregunte intentando ser amable

**Alice's POV**

Que bien, el niño queria algo lo unico que me faltaba

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Escucha, nisiquiera soy yo el que quiero hacer esto, por mi me largaba pero mi mama me lo ha pedido-

-Mira si lo que viene a continuacion, es la disculpa de un niño rico y mimado, pues las acepto y te largas-

-Alice, ni yo me siento bien, tengo que confesarte que no lo hago por que mi mama me lo diga, siempre me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres, por mas asquerosas que sean, asi que lo siento mucho-

-Disculpas aceptadas, largo de aquí-

-Aun no termino- Me dijo sentandose a mi lado en la cama

-Mañana iras de compras con mi hermana, y bueno te deseo suerte- no pude evitar reirme ante ello ¿Suerte con la barbie?

-¿Qué deberia usar para ir de compras con ella?, talvez un vestido rojo-

-Amm, bueno yo. . .creo que no te verias tan mal con eso-Me dijo mientras sus mejillas enrojecian, este chico se sonrojaba por todo

Senti una punzada en el estomago ¿Qué demonios me sucedia? ¿Por qué me sentia asi? ¡Odio este maldito sentimiento! Y es culpa de Jasper

-Bien, ahora ya, puedes irte-

-Si yo. . . ya me voy- Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse pero mi boca dijo la babosada más grande del mundo

-Aguarda, quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no me delataste con tu madre sobre lo que te hice?, ya estaria fuera de tu vida-

-Por la misma razon por la cual tu no me mataste cuando tome la foto de tu cara y estaba a punto de entregarte a la policia- Ni siquiera yo sabia por que no lo habia hecho que, ¿El tampoco sabia por que no me habia delatado? El chico me harto

-¡Ah, LARGATE!-

-Solo trataba de ser amable pero al parecer a ti, no se te puede hablar de ninguna manera, más que como un animal- Me contesto saliendo del cuarto con un fuerte portazo

En toda la noche no pode dormir, me removia entre las sabanas, me pegaba a la pared, me movia de un lado a otro en la cama, me tire en el suelo, no pude pegar el ojo durante toda la noche recordando sus palabras _Por la misma razon por la cual tu no me mataste cuando tome la foto de tu cara. . . _¿Cuál era la razon? ¿Le queria? ¡Por supuesto que NO! Lo odiaba era un niñito rico mimado, que tenia la vida resuelta a causa de su mami, solo pasaria un tiempo con la familia para despues matarlos a todos y quedarme con el terreno el dinero, TODO yo solo conocia esa manera de vivir, era eso todo lo que yo sabia eso y nada mas, no podia entender como era que esta familia seguia junta sin matarse ¿Cómo era que el tal Carlisle no golpeaba a Esme? Y ¿Cómo no obligaban a Rosalie a ser trabajadora sexual? Y Jasper. . . . Queria a su hermana y no le pondria un dedo encima, ¿Todas las familias eran asi? La unica demostracion de odio que habia era el que se tenian Edward y Jasper

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos a las 5 de la mañana y caer en profundo sueño pero algo me desperto otras de las palabras de Jasper golpeo mi mente, obligandome a despertar

_Amm, bueno yo. . .creo que no te verias tan mal con eso,_ Eso era lo mas lindo que alguien me habia dicho en la vida, al recordarlo volvi a sentir algo que me gustaba, Ah ¡Demonios! No me gustaba ¡Lo detestaba! ¡Odiaba sentirme asi! ¡Odiaba no saber lo que me pasaba! ¡ODIO AL NIÑO! ¡ODIO A LA FAMILIA! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!

Por su culpa, me estaba sintiendo extraña y confundida, ¡Maldita familia rica!

Pase horas maldiciendo a todos, lamentandome en voz baja, y detestando cada vez mas mi maldita existencia hasta que el santo despertador sono indicandome que era hora de ir de compras con la Barbie,

-¡Alice! Es tarde vamonos ya-

-¿A donde? Bar. . .Rosalie-

-De compras levantate ¡YA!

**Bueno aquí estoy yo otra vez, con otro capi, me muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a Chris por tus Reviews me hacen querer seguir, y a Carli, tambien sus reviews me inspiran me da gusto saber que les ha gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capi me doy cuenta que en el anterior cometi una tonteria, escribi –Pense mentalmente- Perdon por eso es una total tonteria Lo siento :C bueno no olvido las dedicatorias, va para quienes me inspiraron ChristinaBecker Romy29 y KlaudiaLobithaCullen **


	4. Capitulo 3: Compras e Historias

**Capitulo 3 Compras, e Historias **

**AlicePOV.**

La depreciable Rosalie, me quito las sabanas y me hizo sentir mucho frio

-Anda duchate que es tarde, te espero abajo- Me ordeno y salio de la habitacion

Nunca en mi vida, habia "dormido" o mas bien descansado por que no pude pegar el ojo ni un minuto tan tranquila y feliz y mucho menos tan comoda, esta familia me estaba dando muchisimos lujos y comodidades si que eran estupidos para resguardar a una persona como yo en su casa la idea de matarlos se me habia borrado de la mente, solo les daria un par de disparos seguramente, en unas semanas estarian Bien, pero primero tenia que ganarme su confianza, y saber demasiado de su vida, Con quien se relacionan, quienes son sus amigos, a que se dedican, relaciones sentimentales, sus puntos debiles, ¿Por qué Edward vivia con ellos? .Por que el y Jasper se odiaban a muerte ¿Qué relacion tenian Edward y Rosalie? Todo lo necesario, para conocer sus mentes y sentimientos, claro que a cambio me pedirian que les contara tambien mi historia ¡Por nada del mundo lo haria! Eso no era de su incumbencia, les inventaria algo, era muy buena mintiendo y eso haria

Me duche rapidamente pues el agua estaba realmente fria, y sentirla en contacto con mi piel me hacia estremecer cuando Sali me puse un pantalon negro ajustado una blusa roja con un poco de escote y unas botas de tacon hasta las rodillas igualmente negras

Baje aun adormilada y me dispuse a encontrar a Rosalie pero me termine cruzando con Jasper en la mesa

-¿Quieres desayunar?-

-No gracias-

-Bien, sientate hablemos-

-No tengo nada que hablar con tigo-

-Alice, porfavor, mira lo siento ¿Si?-

-Bien, me voy de aquí- Conteste y camine para salir pero el me tomo del brazo ¿Qué demonios queria?

-Bueno Alice, creo que empezamos mal y no quiero llevarme mal con alguien que estara mucho tiempo en mi casa, ya tengo suficiente con Edward ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo?

-Me encantaria- ¿Por qué demonios dije que me encantaria? ¿Por qué no le dije que no? Mi maldito cuerpo no le hacia caso a mi cerebro, le ordenaba odiar al chico, le ordenaba no decirle nada con respeto ¿Por qué no me obedecia?

-Bueno, soy Jasper Whitlook, tengo 17 años cumplidos hace una semana, vivo con mis papas mi hermana Rosalie y mi primo Edward-

-Soy Alice Brandon tengo 18 años y por ahora vivo con tigo- Le conteste con una sonrisa aun no podia controlarme, estaba ordenandome decirle que no queria tener nada que ver con el y largarme de compras con su hermana que era igual de insoportable, pero no podia, mi boca seguia hablando en contra de mi voluntad ¿Si era en contra de mi voluntad o solo queria estar con el? ¡Ah maldita sea no se que hacer!

-Bueno Alice, ¿Sueles atacar a todos los que se vean amenazantes? Me pregunto en referencia a lo que habia pasado cuando lo conoci ¿El amenazante? que no me haga reir

-Lo hago desde pequeña- Eso si era verdad el no sabia por que pero era verdad

.-Oye traes puesta la camisa alrevez- Le comente mientras abria los ojos como platos y se miraba la camisa me di cuenta de que otra vez volvio a sonrojarse pero esta vez aun mas violentamente que antes, sus mejillas estaban como dos gotas de sangre difuminadas

-Bueno Jasper ¿Sueles sonrojarte por todo siempre?-

-Lo hago desde pequeño- Me contesto burlandose de lo que yo acababa de decir

Ambos reimos no se por que pero no podiamos parar de reir continuamos, me ordenaba que dejara de hacerlo, el seguia sin ser nadie para mi y jamas se convertiria en alguien importante ni siquiera en un conocido querer a alguien demostraba debilidad compasion, y yo no era nada de eso asi que me desharia de esas ideas en mi cabeza

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Voltee para decirle a quien sea que haya dicho eso que no era de su incumbencia y que se largara pero al ver que era Rosalie me limite a reir aun mas

-Eh, yo. . . quede de ayudarle a mama con la decoracion de la sala, suerteconlascomprashastaluego- Esto ultimo lo dijo tan rapido que era casi inentendible, salio de el cuarto corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida

-Bien Alice, ¿Quieres quedarte a ayudar a mi hermano y a mi mama con la decoracion o nos vamos de compras?

-¡Vamonos de compras!- Conteste rapida y seguramente yo odiaba eso pues jamas podia comprar nada, de niña mi madre me llevaba solo para protegerme un poco de James, ni siquiera lo llamaba padre para mi era James pero ella con lo que ganaba como prostituta, se compraba ropa, zapatos etc, mientras yo la observaba pero tenia el presentimiento de que esta vez seria diferente

Subimos a una camioneta con vidrios blindados el chofer me abrio la puerta espere a Rosalie pero ella no subio con migo

-¡Yo conducire!- Le dijo al chofer efusivamente

-Esta bien señorita Whitlook pero porfavor tenga cuiado-

-Si tranquilo Bob, estaremos bien-

El transcurso fue desesperante Rosalie venia eschando musica y en los altos se pintaba las uñas no soportaha un minuto mas con ella era de lo mas desquiciante, no entendia como su familia la habia soportado durante 17 años sin asesinarla yo estaba apunto de hacerlo

-Alice- Me miro por el retrovisor

.-Si-

-¿Qué te parecio mi familia?-

-Linda-

-Gracias pero dame detalles de cada uno de ellos-

-Bien Carlisle parece muy tranquilo y derrocha paz a donde va, Edward parece ser un chico problemático pero parece que en el fondo los quiere Esme ella es un amor- Me mordi la lengua al decir esto ¿Qué debia decir? Es una vieja sobre protectora que trata a sus hijos como niños ¡No! Pero continue. –Tu eres muy linda y ademas amable agradezco esto Y Jasper- Me quede un momento pensativa, analizando lo que diria ¿Qué se supone que debia decir? Tengo ganas de matarlo lo detesto pero hay algo en el que me dice que no lo haga daño ¡No! -Es una persona de carácter fuerte, pero es muy carismatico y se sonroja por todo- Dije finalmente

-Entonces ya descubriste que el mejor talento que tiene mi hermano es sonrojarse, desde que es pequeño le pasa, soliamos ir juntos al Kinder, y cuando las niñas le decian que era lindo, sus mejillas parecian dos tomates, le pasaba cada 5 minutos, y no se, creo que el habito se le quedo- Cuando termino solto una ligera risa, al parecer por imaginar los tiempos en el Kinder de su hermano

-¿Enserio?- Pregunte fingiendo sorpresa

-Si, pero es adorable-

-Definitivamente- Le conteste ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABIA DICHO? ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Adorable? Era , lo odiaba, por su culpa habia pasado todo ¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas!

-Bueno, llegamos- Me contesto abriendo la puerta para bajar del auto, yo la imite y baje con ella entramos al centro comercial y empezamos a correr

Rosalie me arrastraba por todos lados corrimos primero hacia la tienda de pantalones Sexy Jeans, me obligo a probarme mas de 10 para nos quedaramos con los tres primeros despues a las blusas no la deje que me probara tantas simplemente elegí las tres mas negras que encontre

Despues, a los zapatos, de esos si me hizo probarme casi la zapateria completa, solo elegimos 4 pares, los mas oscuros que habian, me canse de las compras, llevaba muchas bolsas en las manos pues Rosalie no se ofrecio a ayudarme con excusa de _Son tus cosas, tu las cargas yo las compro_

Desde niña habia querido comprar un heleado Nutrisa de Yogurt, asi que se lo pedí a Rosalie y con gusto se ofrecio a hacerlo, ella me habia caido bien, los disparos le caerian al ultimo

-Rose- Me atrevi a llamarle asi, -¿Por qué se llevan tan mal Edward y Jasper? ¿Qué paso entre ellos?-

Ella creeria que era una metida pero debia saber lo mas que podia, para usarlo en su contra

-Bueno, yo no diria que se odian pero nunca se han llevado bien desde que son niños, cuando Edward tenia 10 y Jasper casi 9, Edward poncho la llanta de la bicicleta de mi hermano y pelearon un poco, Cuado Tenian 13 y 12 Pelearon por un video juego, pero nunca fue nada seria lo que habia entre Maria-

-¿Maria quien es ella?- Cuestione muy interesada

Rosalie suspiro, y empezo a hablar

-Cuando Jasper tenía 15 y Edward estaba por cumplir 17 conocieron a una chica Maria, era un año 10 meses mas grande que Edward y tres años mayor que Jasper, el punto es que se enamoraron ambos de ella y tuvieron peleas a gritos y a pequeñas agreciones como empujones pero nunca paso de eso, hasta que de pronto Maria eligio a Jasper y no a Edward, este se puso furioso, le dijo a mi hermano ¿Cuánto le pagaste para que se fijara en ti niñato ricachon? Jazz enloquecio y le tiro un puñetazo Edward lo regreso y se desato una pelea demasiado peligrosa Mi padre llego y sujeto a Jasper por la cintura mientras lo inmovilizaba y el padre de Edward hizo lo mismo las cosas se calmaron despues de un largo sermon de mi madre a mi hermano pero cuando Jasper vio a Maria y Edward besandose en lugar de molestarse se le partio en corazon, era la primera persona de la que se enamoraba, se la paso dias enteros en su habitacion se escuchaban sus sollozos hasta la sala aveces gritaba en la noche teniendo "pesadillas" mi mama lo tranquilizaba rapidamente pero le costo mucho superarlo Edward conocio a Bella y dejo a Maria por ella,pero Maria era todo para Jazz desde ese día Edward y Jasper no se soportan-

-Vaya, no me lo imaginaba creia que todo se debia, a un simple conflicto entre primos pero Rosalie ¿Por qué Edward vive con ustedes?-

-Por que la universidad donde estudia le queda mas cerca creo que volvera con sus padres en unos años-

-Cielos, lo siento mucho Rose-

-Descuida-

El regreso si fue de verdad tranquilo Rosalie no dijo nada y solo condujo cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que eran las 7:00pm

-¡Dios, el concierto! Emmett debe haber llegado ya- Grito ella, al entrar a la casa vimos a Jasper sentado en la mesa hablando con un muchacho aun mas alto que el musculoso y con rizos oscuros,

-¡Nene!- Le grito Rosalie mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos

-¡Hola preciosa!- Le contesto el estrechandole entre sus brazos

-Alice, te presento a Emmett mi novio y el mejor amigo de mi hermano-

-Mucho gusto Alice- me dijo tendiendome la mano, yo la tome y la estreche rapidamente

-¡Vamonos!- Grito Jasper

-Oh, Aguarda, tu mama no te dejo ir- Le previne

-Bueno y a ti ¿Qué te importa?- Me contesto ¡Maldito! Pense

-Entonces largate y muerete- Le respondi

-¿Edward y Bella?- Pregunto Emmett

-Allá los alcanzaremos- Le respondio Rosalie

Vi a los tres muchachos salir por la puerta y yo me tumbe en el sofa cerrre los ojos hasta que la insoportable de Esme bajo por las escaleras

-Alice, ¿Cómo les fue en las compras?- No me dejo responderle pues pregunto otra cosa

-¿Has visto a Jasper? Se supone que deberia estar aquí no puede salir hoy Alice ¡¿Lo has visto?!

No sabia que responderle, hasta que opte por decir. . . .

**Y Hasta aquí este capi ¿Qué les ha parecido la situacion entre Edward y Jazz? ¿Alice lo delatara? Esperemos para saberlo, Que lindo Jazz en el Kinder xD MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS de verdad me dan ganas de seguir, bueno subire el siguiente capi luego Bye**


	5. Capitulo 4: Concierto y ¡Policía!

**-4-**

**Disclaimer los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía **

**Capitulo 4: Concierto y ¡Policía!**

**Alice's POV**

-Lo vi salir, en la mañana pero hasta ahora no lo he visto, estaba platicando en la sala con el novio de Rosalie-

-¿Emmett?-

-Si el-

-Bien llamare a Emmett en este instante, no aguarda primer lo llamare a el y luego a su hermana-

Me preocupaba que el chico estuviera bien, ¡Era hora de admitirlo! Si, ¡ME IMPORTABA JASPER! Pero no como un amigo, ni siquiera como persona, solo me sentía ligeramente agradecida por que me haya dado asilo en su casa, así que ayudaría a su madre a buscarlo, estaríamos a mano y podría volver a odiarlo como siempre

Jasper'sPOV

Sali de casa recordando todas las palabras de Alice, Entonces Lárgate y muérete ¿De verdad queria que me muriera? ¿Por qué me importaba lo que ella dijera? ¿Me importaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella es la persona que menos me importa en el planeta junto con Edward, es mas me importa MENOS que Edward,

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del concierto, pudimos ver a Bella con mi odioso primo tomados de la mano nos saludo y entramos en la fila era realmente larga estaba aburriéndome así que puse un mechón rubio de mi cabello y me puse a soplarle hasta que se separara de mi frente, no podía estar mas aburrido y desesperado a la vez

Rosalie y Emmett no habían parado de besarse desde que llegamos y Edward y Bella, pues ellos habían ido por un helado

-Jazz quieres calmarte- Me dijo Emmett tocándome el hombro al ver mi desesperación

-Estoy calmado-

-Si, se nota por la manera en la que mueves las manos pareciendo que haces desesperados intentos por volar amigo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Te lo diré, pero tienes que prometerme no reírte-

-Palabra-

-Mi mama no me dejo venir-

-¡¿Qué?! Jasper. . . ¿Estas loco? ¿Dónde se supone que estas?-

-Ayudando a mi padre en la biblioteca-

-Ah si. Y dime ¿Qué harás cuando te descubran?-

-No se ya pensare en algo-

-¿Por qué no te dejo venir?-

-Me castigo por haberle dicho limosnera a Alice-

-¿Alice? ¿Quién es Alice?-

-Ya avanza luego te cuento-

-Jasper ¿Qué diré si tú mama me llama?-

-Decirle que no estoy aquí-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo mentirle a Esme Whitlook ¡JAMAS! No cuentes con eso, las personas no le mienten a tu mama simplemente es imposible-

-Tienes razón, nadie lo ha podido hacer o bueno, no desde que yo nací simplemente no le contestes el teléfono-

-Bien, pero que quede claro que va bajo tu responsabilidad-

-Si hombre, si-

La fila seguía avanzando a cada minuto me sentía mas y mas nervioso el nivel de adrenalina aumentaba en mi cuerpo ¿Si mi mama me descubría? ¿Si me castigaba otra vez? ¿Si le decía a mi papa? ¿Si mi papa me quitaba el auto? Lo peor que podía pasarme en esta vida seria perder mi amado auto de verdad me echaría a llorar y rogar la piedad no podían quitarme ni mi auto ni mi motocicleta, ni NADA eso seria imposible para mi

Cuando por fin llegamos al frente de la fila, Edward y Bella llegaron corriendo exhaustos y entraron en la fila junto a Emmett y Rose, recibiendo un par de chiflidos en forma de protesta por parte de los demás integrantes del gigantesco grupo

-Jóvenes, muéstrenme sus entradas por favor- Nos pidió un oficial alto de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello

-Claro un minuto oficial emm. . . Garrett,- Respondió mi hermana leyendo el gafete de aquel policía

Rosalie lie entrego las entradas, el oficial hizo una mueca y nos dijo

-Adelante por favor, esta todo en orden, en concierto empezara en una hora, sean tan amables de tomar asiento, habrá vendedores pasando por los asientos para hacer de su estancia aquí mas confortable, esperamos que sea de su agrado y comodidad- Nos dijo muy amablemente empezamos a caminar hacia las butacas pero el oficial me tomo a mi del brazo me tense al instante y lo mire

-Ah chico, no olvides que para salir del concierto deben presentar las entradas de nuevo si no los oficiales de seguridad creerán que se colaron- Me relaje cuando lo que quería decirme era simplemente un aviso

-Gracias- conteste y seguí a mis compañeros

-¡Chicos!- Les grite –Tenemos que presentar las entradas a la salida para que nos dejen ir-

-Ah es cierto Edward sera mejor que las tengas tu eres el mayor- Le dijo Rosalie

-Y yo que estoy pintado- Reclamo Emmett

-No mi cielo pero eres un poco irresponsable- Dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciéndonos reír a todos

-¿Por qué no mejor las lleva Jasper? Estoy seguro que las cuidara muy bien- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona, todos sabian que yo era no irresponsable pero si distraído perdía las cosas muy fácilmente

-No empieces Edward- Pedí "amablemente"

-No seria una mala idea- Contra-ataco mi primo

-¡No Edward!, Jasper es el menor de todos nosotros- Le riñio mi hermana

-Ah, ¿Lo soy?- Pregunte desentendido

-Si, hermanito lo eres, Bella tiene 18 al igual que Emmett Edward cumple 19 en una semana tu y yo tenemos 17 pero yo nací 5 minutos antes que tu, por lo que soy 5 minutos mayor que tu-

-4:58 ¡Rosalie! 4:58-

-Si Jazz como tu quieras entonces ¿Van a entrar o nos quedaremos aquí afuera toda la noche?

Entramos todos juntos y nos sentamos en las butacas esperando la salida de los artistas, eran mis ídolos y mis artistas favoritos "Mago de Oz y Rata Blanca" Los amaba literalmente estaba impacientandome cuando faltaban 45 minutos para que empezara la función hasta que Emmett grito

-¡Jasper, Rosalie! Es su madre, en mi teléfono me esta llamando-

-¡Cuelga, cuelga!- Le gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Revisa tu teléfono prima- Le dijo Edward a mi hermana

Rosalie me dijo lo mismo, y lo hice, me di cuenta del número de llamadas perdidas en la pantalla de mi celular habia un aviso que decia

15 Llamadas perdidas, de Emama

Así le habia puesto, la E era por extraordinaria, y a la vez por Esme

-¿Cuántas son Rose?- Le pregunte a mi hermana

-13 ¿y tú?-

-15- Conteste

-Alguien esta en problemas, susurro Emmett ganandose un golpe en la nuca de mi parte y una mirada fulminante de parte de Rosalie-

-Ya veremos que hacer ahora esperen-

EsmePOV

Mis hijos no estaba, Rosalie tenia permiso de salir, ¡Pero Jasper no! Estaba castigado, pero no era eso lo que mas me preocupaba ahora, ni siquiera que me haya desobedecido, nadie mas que Alice lo habia visto desde el desayuno, y Alice me decia que lo vio con Emmett, estaba preocupada, moriria si algo le pasaba a alguno de mis hijos. Ellos eran lo más importante en mi vida

Llame a Rosalie, y no me contestaba, volvi a hacerlo, pero no recibi respuesta seguí insistiendo no respondia el maldito celular ¿Dónde estaban? No me quedo opcion que darme por vencida y tratar de llamar a Jasper, lo hice, pero me fue inutil tambien segui tratando insistia, y tenia la esperanza de que me contestara nadie lo hacia, llame a Edward a Bella y nadie atendia me empece a desesperar y llame a alguien que SIEMPRE atendia el celular si el no me atendia debia atreverme a pensar lo peor, algo malo les habia pasado

Llame a Emmett con la esperanza de que me contestara, pero no lo logre, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por mis ojos, mi desesperacion aumentaba azote el telefono y me levante del sofa, dispuesta a llamar a la policia

-Esme aguarda ¿A dónde vas?-

-¿Cómo que a donde voy Alice? A buscar a mis hijos,-

-Ire con tigo-

-De verdad-

-Si, quiero asegurarme de que esten bien-

Ambas salimos de casa y empezamos a gritar sus nombres por todo el vecindario

Jasper's POV

Faltaban solo 3 minutos para que empezara el concierto, sentia que el corazon se me saldria del pecho por tan fuertes que eran mis latidos

Cuando porfin salio Mago de Oz al escenario pegue el grito mas fuerte de mi vida, levantandome de las butacas y moviendo las manos

Una pareja paso enfrente mio, y alcance a distinguir que decian

-Si la ama no se por que finge que la odia, podra negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero muy en el fondo sabe lo que siente por ella, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo el esta enamorado y trata de ocultarlo, por miedo a que ella lo rechace-

Eso me hizo volver a sentarme y pensar en un solo nombre ¡Alice! Cuando estaba cerca de ella algo cambiaba en mi no se que era, pero me sentia diferente me sentia ¿Bien? Aunque sus palabras fueran lo peor del mundo a mi me gustaban no se que es lo que me pasaba ¿La amaba? Por supuesto que no, ella no era nadie para mi, trate de quitar eso de mi mente pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba y veia a mis amigos disfrutar y gritar, su nombre invadia mi mente,

¡Alice! Sentia como el tiempo pasaba, y yo no podia alejar mis pensamientos de esa mujer, ¿La amaba? POR SUPUESTO. . . QUE NO, la odiaba no era nada para mi pero ¿Qué rayos era este sentimiento? Cuando por fin creí que las cosas estaban bien y que podria, gozar me levante del asiento y. . .

-¿Qué Jazz? ¿Ahí te piensas quedar?- Me dijo Emmett con voz divertida

-¿Qué? ¿Ya acabo?-

-¿Dónde has estado hermano? Duro casi dos horas creo que estas enamorado- Me dijo riendose y yo la fulmine con la mirada

Salimos todos juntos cuando pasamos por el area de revisiones nos pidieron los boletos

-Sus entradas porfavor- Dijo un oficial alto y moreno

-Edward- Pidio mi hermana

Edward se toco los pantalones y se metio las manos a todas las bolsas que tenia en la ropa buscando los boletos,

-¡No estan!- Grito

-¿¡Cómo que no estan!?-Preguntamos todos bastante alarmados

-Debieron caerse cuando me levante-

-Van a tener que acompañarnos- Nos dijo el oficial mientras otros policias nos tomaban por los brazos y nos llevaban a no se donde

-¡No! Aguarden, los tenemos no nos colamos se los juro. Grito mi hermana desesperada

-¡No! PORFAVOR- Se le unio Bella

Nos subieron a una patrulla esposados genial, ahora me sentia delincuente,

-Si hubieras aceptado los boletos- Me dijo Edward

-¡Cierra la boca! Bueno para nada, que todo esto es tu culpa-

-Mi culpa, no fui yo el que se paso sentadote todo el concierto sin poner atencion a nada-

-Jasper Edward ¡Ya basta!- La voz de Emmett desde el extremo de la patrulla

-No se trata de econtrar culpables si no de buscar soluciones-

Todos estuvimos deacuerdo y nos mantuvimos callados todo el camino

Una vez llegando a la comisaria nos quitaron telefonos celulares llaves, cambio y objetos de metal

-Tendre que llamar a sus padres, necesito el número telefonico de todos los que viven juntos o en alguna otra recidencia por favor-

-Mi hermana les ofrecio el número de casa mientras Emmett y Bella hacian lo mismo a la vez, dabamos nuestras identidades escuchamos la conversacion que era con nuestra madre, la piel se me puso de gallina al imaginar lo que me esperaba en casa

Esme'sPOV

Lloraba desconsoladamente, lo unico que queria era ver a mis niños entrar por la puerta, Alice me acompaño de vuelta a casa pues nuestra busqueda fue inutil

Un milagro sucedió y el telefono sono

-Señora Whitlook-

-Soy yo ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy el detective Fiennes, tenemos a sus hijos detenidos por colarse en un concierto son menores de edad y tiene que venir a buscarlos a esta direccion-

Me ofrecio una direccion yo en lugar de sentirme con la bilis en la boca me senti aliviada, no podia estar mas aliviada, mas feliz, mas contenta, mis hijos estaban bien, hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho estaban bien, y eso era lo que me importaba era ovio que esos dos se iban a llevar la regañiza, el sermon y el castigo de su vida, y mas Jasper, no se la iban a acabar esta noche colgue con el detective, y me dirigi hacia la direccion que me habia dado no sin antes pasar a ver a Alice quien estaba en su habitacion

-¡Alice!, ire a buscar a los chicos, al pareces se metieron en problemas-

-¡¿Esta bien Jasper?!- Me pregunto alarmada que raro esta chica ¿Preguntandome por mi hijo?

-Ah, si esta bien gracias me voy Alice-

-Mucha suerte Esme ¿Podrias llamarme cuando sepas algo de ellos?-

-Claro yo llamo a la casa y contestas- Me alegraba saber que se mostaba agradecida con mi familia

Jasper'sPOV

Mi piel de por si, era blanca pero ahora parecia una estatua de hielo, me habia puesto mas palido que un fantasma pensando en la llamada con mis padres ¿Qué pasaria ahora?

Nos quitaron las esposas a todos estabamos separados corri hacia donde estaba mi hermana queria saber que estaba bien

-¡Jazz!- Me dijo en cuanto me vio

-¡Rose!- Conteste y corri a abrazarla

Ella estaba con la cabeza recargada en mi pecho y empece a sentir humedad en el, Rosalie estaba llorando

-¡Jazz! Perdoname todo esto es mi culpa no debi haberte dejado venir-

-Rose tranquila vale, nada de esto es tu culpa yo fue el necio que vino a fuerzas a pesar de no tener permiso cuando llegue mama le explicare todo lo prometo-

-Te quiero hermano-

-Yo a ti- Le respondi besandole la frente

-Bien muchachos necesito que se separen, mientras llegan sus padres tendre que ponerlos en celdas de detencion, hay mas jovenes del concierto que tambien se colaron, no estaran con delincuentes pero necesito hacerlo- Nos ordeno un policia y vi como tomaban a mi hermana de los brazos y la alejaban de mi pude escuchar un gruñido de Emmett por protegerla

-¡No!- Gritaba y suplicaba Rosalie, con lagrimas en los ojos, me senti mas que culpable por ponerla en esa situacion mi hermana era muy nerviosa podía desmayarse o peor y todo seria mi culpa

-¡No se atreva a tocarla!- Grito Emmett, sabia que no le harian nada a Rosalie si valoraban su vida, tambien metieron a esa misma celda a Bella quien gritaba y se aferraba a Edward a Emmett lo metieron en una junto a la mia y a Edward justo con Rosalie y Bella

Cuando entre a la celda me aferre a los barrotes que estaban allí sientiendo una lagrima bajar por mis mejillas deseando estar con mi madre en estos momentos y arrepintiendome de no haberla obedecido

Las celdas estaban alfombradas con colchones de aire, baño, para ser una carcel no estaba mal pues era solo una celda de retencion no era nada real, los oficiales estaban afuera en su oficina pero por alguna razon salieron todos de "emergencia" volteé para asegurarme de que mi hermana y Emmett estuvieran bien pero consegui ver a mis compañeras de celda

Eran aproximadamente 15 todas mujeres, pelirojas, pelinegras, rubias, morenas todas tenian una picara sonrisa en el rostro y se acercaron a mi me acerque aun mas a la reja tratando de alejarme pero consegui chocar solamente

Se acercaban poco a poco cuando una estuvo a corta distancia puso una mano en mi cabello y me dijo

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le aparte bruscamente la mano y no conteste

-El chico quiere jugar rudo eh, veamos quien sabe jugar mejor- Dijo quien parecia la "lider"

-A el chicas- Les ordeno a las demas, todo lo demas paso muy rapido senti varias manos rodearme, trate de safarme pero aunque eran mujeres ¡Eran bastantes! Alcance a contar 10 antes de que me taparan los ojos con una mano y me acostaran boca arriba en el suelo

-¡No se atrevana a tocarlo!- Escuche la voz de mi hermana del otro lado de la celda

-Oh si no ¿Qué?- La increpo una de las chicas

-Nada, si no nada, Rosalie hermana te prometo que estare bien ahora alejate de ahí- Le dije sabiendo que se habia acercado al borde de la celda al parecer me obedecio y me alejo

Me quitaron la mano de los ojos, pero vi 3 pares de manos en cada uno de mis brazos haciendo presion en ellos para manterlos inmoviles lo mismo pasaba con mis piernas, eran muchas chicas, trate de zafarme pero me fue imposible

Una de ellas, la que les habia ordenado a las demas se puso encima de mi y trato de besarme pero rapidamente gire la cara

-Con que de esas andamos eh- Respondio a mi gesto de asco

Trajo un tubo largo y de metal, parecia una llave muy grande, me cambiaron de poscicion por lo que quede boca abajo sobre el suelo me golpeo primero con eso y me hizo gritar de dolor, volvio a hacerlo repentinamente yo empece a tratar de patalear para librarme de la tortura pero me fue imposible volvio a golpearme con eso en la espalda me hizo rogarle que de detuviera pero no lo hizo, sus golpes empezaban a escocerme en la espalda y senti como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, queria salir de allí aquel dolor era insoportable no podia mas gritaba y pataleaba pero estaba muy bien inmovilizado

No perdio mas tiempo y deslizo sus manos por los botones de mi camisa empezando a desabrocharlos

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!- Le suplique

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes-

-¡No porfavor!- Seguí podia escuchar los gritos de Rosalie, pero no entendia nada cuando estaba a punto de quitar el ultimo boton los oficiales entraron de nuevo

Distinguí el sonido de un silvato antes de que entraran a la celda y me las quitaran a todas de encima mientras yo me abrochaba de nuevo la camisa

-¿Estas bien hijo?- Me pregunto uno de los policias

-Si,-mentí rapidamente me ardía la espalda pero no era lo que tenia que pensar ahora

En ese momento lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la noche allí estaba vi a mi mama entrar por la puerta antes de vernos fue a hablar con el oficial cruzaron unas cuantas palabras miradas, y nos dejaron salir a todos

Cuando nos tuvo enfrente no tuve el valor de sostenerle la mirada ademas de que la espalda y partes de la cadera me dolian aún pero era muy capaz de caminar

-Ya hable con los padres de todos, sera mejor que vayan a casa- Dijo dirigiendose a Emmett y Bella

-Edward, Rosalie, Jasper vamonos ya- Respondio visiblemente enojada

Subimos todos al auto, el transcurso a casa, fue tranquilo nadie dijo nada mi mama simplemente conducia, y se mordia la lengua de rabia, todos sabiamos lo que nos esperaba al llegar, mi rostro asi como el de mi hermana y el de Edward derrochaban temor, y vergüenza

Cuando llegamos todos bajamos del auto y caminamos a la sala,

-Rosalie sube a tu habitacion ya mismo voy con tigo, Edward ya hable con tus padres iras a visitarlos este fin de semana y volveras el lunes ellos decidiran tu castigo y Jasper sientate en el sofa- Nos ordeno a cada uno, genial yo seria el primero

**Aww' ¿Qué tal este capi? Un poco largo lo termine despues de media noche pero aquí estoy ¿Reviews? ¡Malditas las que acosaron a Jazz! Es mio Haha Ok, Recuerdo la dedicatoria para las tres chicas mas asombrosas de este planeta KlaudiaLobithaCullen Romy92 y ChristinaBecker en el siguiente sabremos que paso con todos empezando con Jasper Ay, pobre Yo de ser Esme le pegaba un buen bofeton en el proximo capi ya empezaremos a ver mas de Jalice Al subir el capi a Fanfiction ¡Algunas palabras se borran! No se por que pero pues, si encuentran alguna Incoherencia ya saben a quien culpar C: **


	6. Capitulo 5: La noche ¿Y Alice?

**-5-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía **

**Capitulo 5: La noche ¿Y Alice?**

**EsmePOV**

No podía estar mas alegre por saber que mis hijos estaban bien, pero también me habían decepcionado, en especial Jasper, le había pedido que no fuera, regrese y lo encontré sentado en el sofá, tal y como le había pedido, yo estaba de pie enfrente de el mis manos estaban en mis caderas estaba claro lo molesta que estaba

-Mírame Jasper- Le ordene, pero el seguía con la mirada baja

-¡Mírame!- Repetí, pero al saber que el no tenia intenciones de obedecer lo tome por la barbilla y le levante la cara fuertemente, de modo que nuestras miradas de cruzaran

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte, el volvió a bajar la mirada

-Anda ¡Respondeme! ¿Por qué? No pensaste en el peligro que podías correr afuera, o creíste que tan fácil era desobedecerme y ya ¡No pensaste en lo preocupada que yo estaría, no pensaste en tu padre! No pensaste en nadie Jasper, ¡Solo en ti! Nadie te importo, no te importe yo no te importo tu hermana no te importo la familia solamente querías ir a ese estúpido concierto y ya ¿No es así? ¿Y que? ¿Ya estas feliz ahora que casi me muero de preocupación? Estas feliz sabiendo que cuando llegue tu padre tendré que decirle que a su hijo se le ocurrió desobedecer y lo atrapo la policía ¡ Dímelo anda! ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo, lo siento mucho mama, estoy arrepentido de todo lo que paso y se que fue mi culpa todo esto, fui un imbécil, no pensé en nadie ni en nada, arriesgue a la familia por una estupidez y lo siento mucho-

-Pues que bueno que empieces a verlo de esa forma, por que tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas que has hecho esta noche en tu habitación o en esta casa-

El asintió simplemente y volvió a levantar la vista

-No saldrás de la casa en dos meses, de la escuela para la casa y de la casa para la escuela, no saldrás con Emmett, no con nadie, no iras solo a la escuela es mas, el auto que usas ya no sera tuyo así que puedes ir entregándome las llaves me entregaras también la motocicleta tu teléfono celular, el Ipod y el Ipad, me entregaras todo, la computadora, no usaras la computadora durante dos meses ¿Entendido?-

-Si, lo siento mucho de verdad iré a disculparme con Rosalie-

-No aguarda-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron esas malditas?- Le pregunte, no había visto nada pero conocía a mi hijo como a la palma de mi mano y sabia cuando algo andaba mal

Hizo una cara de dolor, no queriendo recordar lo que había pasado o simplemente la cara de esas mujeres

-Muéstrame- Le ordene

Se levanto del sillón me dio la espalda se levanto la camisa dejándome ver su espalda marcada por los golpes con el un objeto de tal vez metal, lo mire horrorizada sin saber que decir por unos instantes y hasta que después le dije

-¡Malditas! Te juro que iré al departamento de policía a denunciar, lo abrace rápidamente y después le ordene

-Acuéstate boca abajo en el sofá, traeré algunas gasas, vendas agua oxigenada y pomadas-

**Jasper'sPOV**

Hice lo que mi madre me pidió y espere a que volviera, mientras lo hacia empece a pensar en el momento en que la pareja paso a mi lado diciendo lo que dijo, que fue lo que me hizo no poder disfrutar todo el concierto ¿Qué había con Alice? Desde que me la tope aquel día sentía algo diferente estando cerca de ella ¿Qué me pasaba? Ahora la quería cerca pero no sabia ni por que, Ella no me agradaba ni yo le agradaba a ella ¿Qué más da ahora? ¿ Debía olvidara y seguir? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer ser alguien en su vida, pero lo descubriría mañana después de colegio pasaríamos el día juntos descubriría si de verdad me odiaba y si yo la odiaba a ella que era eso lo que mas quería saber

Mi mama volvió de traer lo que había dicho y comenzó poniendo algo que me ardía en las heridas me dolía un poco por lo que empece a removerme en el sofá, pero ella me puso una mano en la cadera manteniendome en la misma posición al terminar me puso una venda que rodeaba todo mi abdomen y me pregunto

-¿Cómo te sientes cielo?- Me sorprendió que me llamara así pues creí que estaba enojada

-Creí que estabas enfadada-

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que te ame-

-Yo también te amo mama- Le respondí abrazándola

Ella correspondió mi abrazo y luego me soltó para avisarme

-Iré a hablar con Rosalie, descansa y sube a tu habitación mañana hablaremos con tu padre-

No quería volver a desobedecer a mi mama, pero tenia que hablar con Alice, aun estaba en el sofá iba hacia su habitación pero fue ella quien bajo

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Me pregunto

-Creí que te daba igual como me sintiese-

-No soy una perra mal agradecida. Solo soy un poco fría-

-¿Un poco?-

-Me voy si quieres-

-No, no aguarda-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Acabas de hacerlo-

-¿Puedo hacerte otra?-

-También acabas de hacerlo- Ella rió un poco y se centro

-Bien, si puedes-

-¿Por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste? Te ahorrarías el arrepentimiento-

-¿Tú crees que quiero matarte?-

-No lo se ahora-

-Pues no, escucha he tenido una vida dura, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me diga cosas lindas o me trate bien, si tu me dijeras boba, seria lo mas lindo que nadie me haya dicho jamas-

-¿Entonces que harás?-

-Me quedare aquí unas semanas más, buscare trabajo y encontrare un lugar donde vivir-

-¿Enserio quieres irte?-

-Vaya, el señor que me odia quiere que me quede-

-No te odio, no podría es solo que. . . –

-¿Qué?-

-Me confundes Alice, cuando estas aquí siento algo que jamas había sentido, ni siquiera se si eso es bueno o malo, por eso te evito, por que no me gusta sentirme así-

-¿De verdad? Eso es lo mismo que me pasa a mi, estoy segura de que el sentimiento es malo eso lo se, pero no se como borrarlo, me digo a mi misma que te odie, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo de verdad odiarte-

-Ni yo, por mas que quiero hacerlo no puedo escucha mañana iré a la escuela y regresare a casa directamente, ¿Te apetece ver aquí una película o algo?-

-Claro, siempre y cuando no sea de niños ricos que lo tienen todo- Me dijo riendo

-Te aseguro que no se tratara de eso- Conteste con una sonrisa, me levante del sofá y camine hacia mi habitación mientras ella hacia la suya

**Alice'sPOV**

¿Por qué demonios había dicho lo que había dicho? ¿Por qué le dije que no lo odiaba? Lo odiaba, ¿El me odiaba? ¿De verdad lo odiaba? No sabia que pensar o que decir simplemente quería retroceder el tiempo para no haberme chocado nunca con el, desde ese día no sabia como me sentía, pero no me culpaba, la única figura de un hombre que yo tenia en la mente era la de James un maltratados acosador, maldito desgraciado era la única realidad que conocía, pero al encontrar a esta familia me doy cuenta de que las cosas cambian y existen diferentes vidas

Se me había borrado de la cabeza cualquier idea de lastimar a Jasper, no me quedaría con ellos, les robaría y me iría, ellos no merecían tener a una asesina como yo en su casa, eran buenas personas y yo un maldito monstruo que jamas debió nacer, no podía hacerles esto, tomaría el dinero y me iría, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, enamorarse era de gente débil y estúpida, y yo no era eso jamas me he enamorado, y jamas lo haré, Jasper es solo un idiota guapo y rico que atrae con su famita de niño ricachon

Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en el ¿Por qué? No se, pero no podía, no pegue un ojo en toda la noche, estaba decidida en que lo de Jasper era simplemente una tontería, y la tontería mas grande del mundo me propuse olvidarle a relajarme y a dormir, pero no lo logre,

Me tape, me destape, me tire, me levante, fue por agua, regrese, fue al baño regrese, tome un café, me hice unos huevos revueltos escribí todas las groserías que sabia en una hoja, las borre, no podía dormir eran las 5:30 am y yo no podía dormir por lo menos no tendría que ir al instituto mañana simplemente dormiría hasta medio día y esperaría para pasar el día con Jasper que seguramente me estaba utilizando para algo, quería que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas y se alejara de mis pensamientos

Ahora entendía lo que pasaba con Edward, el lo envidiaba, tenia en amor de Esme y Rosalie y ademas Maria lo había elegido a el, Edward le tenia envidia, y yo también envidiaba que su vida haya sido tan sencilla y tan fácil de vivir '¿Por qué no me toco una así? Yo también tenia derecho pero el destino fue un perro con migo y me maltrato hasta casi matarme, no quise recordar nada de mi pasado y simplemente espere a que amaneciera

**Jasper'sPOV**

Pase toda la noche pensando en Alice, ella era una delincuente que no trabajaba ni estudiaba, y yo era una persona simple y normal ¿Qué haría con eso? Solo sabia que cuanto estaba cerca de ella algo en mi cambiaba por completo, no la veía como la loca que me puso una navaja en el abdomen aquel día, la veía como una frágil mujer con un pasado tormentoso que necesitaba ayuda para salir de su realidad de violencia,

No me constaba que su pasado haya sido violento, pero algo me lo decía, estaba seguro de ello por puro instinto y yo siempre le hacia caso a mi instinto

Yo jamas había amado a nadie mas que a Maria y al descubrir que era simplemente su juguete junto con mi primo, me jure a mi mismo no volver a amar a nadie y ¡No lo haría! Hace 3 años que no lo hacia, y no caería en las redes de una delincuente, sabia lo que ela buscaba, robar dinero a mi familia y después irse pero ¿Por qué seguía permitiendolo? ¿Me gustaba su compañía? ¿La quería a mi lado? ¿Qué diantres me estaba pasando?

Fuese lo que fuese todo era culpa de Alice, si ella no se hubiese metido en mi vida no estuviera ahora en este dilema, pero a pesar de todo la quería ¿La quería? Ah, maldita sea no lo se, lo se nada, soy un simple chico de 17 años castigado y confundido que no sabe ni lo que esta diciendo, olvidare a Alice, esa es mi descicion final espero poder controlarme cuando este cerca de ella

Intente dormir, pero me dolían las heridas de la espalda y por alguna razón sentía demasiado frió tenia varias mantas encima pero definitivamente no podía dormir, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, quería sacar a esa delincuente de mi cabeza, la llamaría idiota mal agradecida, la llamaría, delincuente, asesina, aunque ni siquiera tenia la certeza de que fuese así para mi lo era pues, ella no me importaba ¿No me importaba? Si me importaba pero ¿De que manera? Estaba muy confundido, no sabia como me sentía, no sabia que tenia y para aumentar mi suerte, la espalda me dolía demasiado por los golpes con el tubo, podía caminar podía levantarme, podía saltar, podía correr, podía hacerlo todo, pero me escocia demasiado

El frió me dio aun mas fuerte y allí me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, no estaba en mi habitación ni en mi cama, me había quedado en el sofá allí estaba ahora, con una sola manta encima desde que Alice vino a verme y quedamos de pasar el día juntos me había atrapado tanto en ella, en sus palabras y en su mente que había olvidado de subir a mi habitación, desearía nunca haberla encontrado, nunca haberla visto, que nunca me hubiera semi secuestrado, las cosas serian mas fáciles, no estaría en este estado de animo confuso,

Yo me había enamorado solo una vez en mi vida y resulto un desastre así que borraría por completo a Alice de mi mente y me preocuparía por otras cosas por ejemplo aún no sabia que quería estudiar siempre me había gustado dibujar y era un gran artista, había dibujado toda mi vida, ganado premios, incluso participado en concursos nacionales y ganado pero no sabia si eso sería lo que quería, mi papa era medico y siempre había querido que yo lo fuera también, mi gran sueño era entrar a Arts and Music New York Academy pero no me atrevía a decirlo, empece a imaginarme allí para distraerme un poco de cada palabra de Alice, pero no podía, nada me podía quitar de la mente a Alice ¿Por qué? No lo se, no me había enamorado ¡CLARO QUE NO! Ella era una chica con vida dura y yo un típico adolescente jamas podría ser. . .

Ya tenia la descición tomada, mañana pasaría el día con ella simplemente para no aburrirme y me desharía de toda idea que la incluyera a ella, se iría de mi casa, yo seguiría mi vida y ella la suya

Cuando por fin logre cerrar los ojos eran casi las 5:00am estaba seguro que mañana amanecería con cara de mapache, o peor pero bien ¿Qué mas da? Todo ya estaba mal

La noche fue muy corta, sentí que solo dormía 2 horas ¡Oh! Solo dormí dos horas literalmente mi primera clase era a las 8:00am para mi suerte ¡Matemáticas! Por lo menos vería a Emmett y le preguntaría como le fue en su casa sus padres eran aun más estrictos que los míos así que no quería ni imaginarme como le había ido desperté y fui a la cocina a desayunar con mi hermana

-Rosalie, ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Si Jazz pero ahora no ¿Vale? No me siento del todo bien- Me dolió saber que mi hermana estaba mal por mi culpa

-Bueno, hablaremos luego ¿Has visto a Alice?-

-No, la busque en su cuarto y no estaba y tampoco esta en el baño ni en la cocina, creo que se fue- El corazón se me paro, no podía creerlo ¿Se había ido? Sin aclarar antes nada ¡Era imposible!

-¡COMO QUE SE FUE! ¿A dónde? ¡No es posible! ¡No es cierto!-

-Tranquilo, no lo se no se donde esta-

Esto no podia estar pasando era imposible que se haya ido sin antes por lo menos dar las gracias, o limpiar sus sentimientos ahora me daba cuenta de la clase de persona que en realidad era no quería volver a saber nada de ella

**Hasta aquí este capi C: ¿Dónde estará Alice? Jaja se que este capi no termino bien, pero tranquilas las cosas mejoran en el próximo bueno muchísimas gracias por los Reviews Guest Carly360 Montego24 ¡Mil Gracias! y por los que me leen recuerdo la dedicatoria, para KlaudiaLobithaCullen Christina Becker y Romy92 esas chicas son increíbles nos leemos en el siguiente**


	7. Capitulo 6: Colegio y ¿Maria?

**-6-**

**Capitulo 6: Colegio y ¿Maria?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama me pertenece **

**Alice'sPOV**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, mi mente abarcaba una sola persona ¡Jasper! Mis sentidos lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos, no podía dejar de pensarlo, o de imaginarme a su lado seguía sin entender que era lo que me pasaba, ¿Por qué sentía eso? Jamas en mi vida había sentido un poco de afecto por nadie ni nada, pero lo de el era diferente,no lo amaba, ni el a mi, eramos personas desconocidas, y de todas maneras si lo amara jamas podria pasar algo entre el y yo pues eramos polos completamente opuestos, eramos distintios yo era una desgraciada que había nacido para matar, y el era un adolescente normal con una vida normal, tenia la vida resuelta, terminaría la universidad y se casaria, tendria hijos y moriria viendo a sus nietos crecer, la vida de Jasper era perfecta, al contrario la mia estaba llena de muertes y desgracias, de dolor, de sufrimiento, tenia demasiado miedo, le tenia terror al mundo pero todo eso lo ocultaba bajo una persona fría, y despreciable, nadie conocia mi verdadera yo, y nadie jamas lo haria la Alice timida, con miedo a todo, esa era la verdadera yo no era una mujer fuerte, en el fondo siempre sería una nenita miedosa

Pero no podia dejar que Jasper viera a la verdadera Alice, tenia miedo de que descubriera quien soy en realidad ¿Qué pensaria de mí? Y ¡¿Por qué diantres me importaba tanto lo que pensara de mí!? Esta situacion era de lo mas horrible, no saber como me sentia y ademas descubrír algo nuevo era algo que no podia tolerar me ordenaba odiarlo peor no podia no lo queria, ni siquiera lo apreciaba simplemente lo toleraba eso era todo

Al no poder dormir saí muy temprano a un lugar que desde niña salia cuando me sentia mal o queria llorar que era casi todo el tiempo el parque que todos denominaban "Parque de las rosas" Cuando era niña habia muchisimas rosas en los jardínes y se le veía feliz a la gente pasenado a sus perros y jugando con sus hijos, yo solo pensaba Algun día yo estare aquí paseando a mi perro, con mi propia casa terminando mis estudios y siendo una mujer independiente

Eso, no habia pasado, no era independiente, no tenia mi propia casa, no habia terminado mis estudios, no era nadie en la vida, no era nada, y aquí estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde habia conocido a Jasper, el parque donde me perseguian los policias, senti una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla ¡De llorona de nuevo! Así demostraba que era debil que no era fuerte como todos me veian era una mujer que necesitaba proteccion atencion amor y cuidados, era humano como todos los demas esta familia me habia ayudado a ver que yo era humana como ellos, como todos, pero yo me habia dado cuenta que no merecia llamarme así

Me quede un tiempo pensando las cosas sentia las lagriamas resbalar por mis mejillas, y me sentia cada vez mas confundida impotente, traidora, y despreciable pero tenia que seguír tenia que continuar, robarle a la familia e irme de allí olvidarme de que alguna vez conocí a alguno de ellos y largarme de una buena vez

No podia estar aquí mucho tiempo mas empezaba a hacer frio regresaria a la residencia Whitlook ahora mismo, seguramente Jasper se habria ido a la escuela ya y Rosalie, estaría con el, olvidaba que esta tarde pasaria un día con el, eso me hacia sentir extrañamente bien seguia confundida, jamas habia sentido algo así en mi vida

Cuando llegue a "casa" Rosalie y Jasper se habian ido junto con Edward, Esme y Carlisle trabajaban así que me encontraba sola

**Jasper'sPOV**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me empece a preocupar demasiado ¿Dónde estaba Alice? ¿Si le pasaba algo? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto lo que le pasara? Queria arrancarme la cabeza, regresar en el tiempo, tomar el camino largo hacia casa de Emmett y no haber chocado con ella jamas, me ahorraria este sentimiento que me gustaba pero a la vez me incomodaba y me entristecia, me entristecia no tener control de mis emociones jamas senti algo así me habia enamorado de Maria pero nunca senti algo como esto un deseo de protegerla y a la vez de ignorarla y hasta de lastimarla me sentia desesperado al saber que no podia controlarme

No senti el tiempo pasar y me di cuenta que habiamos llegado al colegio por que mi hermana me lo dijo, baje del autobus ya que no tenia permiso de usar mi carro y mi hermana tampoco

-Jazz- Escuche a mi lado

-¿Si?-

-Ire a buscar a Bella, y preguntarle como le fue te agradeceria que hicieras lo mismo con Emmett-

-Rose, quiero que hablemos por favor- Le dije notando que estaba enojada con migo

-Ahora no deseo hablar con tigo, por favor ve con Emmett-

-Bien- Le conteste sintiendo dolor, que mi hermana estuviera asi por mi me heria

Me encamine a mi primera clase, no queria tomar matematicas, preferia saltarmela e ir a hablar con Emmett quien tenia libre la primera hora, pero llegaba antes para ver a mi hermana aunque del humor del que estaba Rosalie, no hablaria con nadie

Me decidi a ir con Emmett y disculparme, no habia sido yo el que perdio los boletos pero me sentia culpable me sentia mal

Lo llame tres veces, pero no me atendio lo busque en las aulas, en la cafeteria, en los jardínes, fue a donde Rosalie, y no estaba por un momento pense que no iba a venir al colegio, pero recorde que cuando el necesitaba pensar se iba a las afueras de la escuela habia una fuente, para decoracion, llegar a matematicas era lo menos que me importaba ahora, tenia que encontrara mi amigo y en efecto estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente cuidando lo mojarse y con la cara entre las manos

-Emmett- Lo llame y volteo al instante levantandose

-¿Qué hay Jazz?-

-Escucha yo. . .

-No digas nada, se lo que vas a decir-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Si, te conozco y calma, lo que paso no fue tu culpa-

-Si lo fue, si yo no hubiera ido sin permiso esto no hubiera pasado-

-No hubieras evitado que Edward perdiera los boletos-

-Entonces, ¿Culpas a Edward?-

Asintio levemente con la cabeza, haciendome entender que hacia responsable a mi primo

-Pero Emmett, de todas maneras lo siento mucho-

-Si te digo que te perdono, ¿Te quedaras tranquilo?-

-Si-

-Te perdono. . . y te perdiste matematicas, tendras problemas viejo-

-Como si ya no tuviera suficientes-

-¿Tu mama fue dura con tigo?-

-No es mi mama es. . . –

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Me estas preocupando-

-Alice-

-Alice, la chica misteriosa de la que me hablaste antes del concierto-

-Si ella-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-No lo se, cuando la conocí casi me clava una navaja, pero ahora es diferente es fria y ha dicho muchas veces que me odia, pero hay algo en mi Emmett, no se quiero odiarla, pues para mi es una delincuente pero, también creo que. . . –

-Te gusta- Me interrumpio Emmett, senti de nuevo mis mejillas arder y podia sentir como enrojecian ¡Demonios! Me habia sonrojado otra vez, esto ya no me habia pasado

Emmett solto una carcajada que seguramente habia escuchado toda la escuela

-¡Claro que te gusta! Mirate la carita, si de por si ya tenias la cara aniñada Jazz ahora te vez adorable con ese rubor creo que te tomare una foto-

-¡Callate!- Le conteste frotandome las mejillas tratando de que mi tono de piel volviera a la normalidad

-Haber, ¿Te gusta o no?-

-Si, No, digo si, perdon no ¡Yo la odio! Ella llego a cambiar mi vida y ella me odia yo no soy nadie-

-Estas confundido-

-Yo. . . si, eso creo-

-Dime ¿Crees en el destino Jasper?-

-No, sabes que son tonterias-

-¿Y entonces por que sientes eso por ella sin si quiera conocerla?-

-No lo se creo que es cosa del. . . –

-Destino- Interrumpio de nuevo

-Bueno si Emmett, en este caso lo es, pero no se ¿Qué debo hacer? Odiarla-

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

-¿¡Que!? Tu te has vuelto loco, Alice y yo, ¿No acabo de decirte que me intento clavar una navaja cuando nos conocimos?-

-Si, ¿Y por que no lo hizo? Tu podias entregarla a la policia tenias su cara un asesino mata-

-Pues no lo hizo por que. . . –

-¡Habia algo en ti que la hizo no hacerlo! Te quiere Jasper esta confundida como tu pero en el fondo sabes que la quieres y ella a ti-

-Claro que. . . – Iba a empezar a discutirle pero el me interrumpio

-Podras negarmelo todo lo que quieras, niegalo amigo, tu lo sabes en el fondo lo sabes, y eso no lo podras cambiar, tambien puedes negartelo a ti mismo, pero lo sabes-

-¡Whitlook! ¡McCarty!- Escuche la voz del profesor de matematicas y simplemente pense, "Hasta aquí" y voltee

-Señores me quieren explicar ya mismo que es lo que hacen en las afueras de las instalaciones y por que no estan en clases- Nos ordeno tranquilamente

-Y usted señor Whitlook tenía que haber estado en mi clase hace una hora ojala tengan una muy buena explicación ¿La tienen?-

Los dos nos quedamos callados haciéndole entender que no la teníamos

-Eso pensé, llamare a sus padres ya mismo-

-¡No por favor! ¡No lo haga por favor! Empece a gritar, ya estaba en problemas con mi madre, aun faltaba la "charla" de mi padre, y estaba mas que confundido con Alice, no necesitaba mas

-Cálmese señor Whitlook- Me ordeno el profesor

-Por favor no lo haga-

-No lo hare por ahora, pero recibiran un castigo, eso no lo duden-

-Gracias- Conteste mirandolo realmente agradecido

El profesor se fue, y Emmett me miro tratando de contener la risa

-Vaya Jazz, tu madre si que fue dura con tigo-

-No es por mi mama lo de Alice me estreza yo. . . no se lo que me sucede no quiero que. . –

-No quieres que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con Maria no es así-

-¡Demonios Emmett! ¿Que tiene que ver Maria en esto? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que meterla a ella? ¡Por que!- Empece a gritar desesperado

-Jasper amigo, calmate no queria alterarte pero ¿Cómo sabes que pasara eso si no lo intentas? ¿Cómo sabes que no quieres a Alice si ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de intentarlo?-

-Ya lo intente una vez y mira como acabo-

-No siempre sera así ¿Cómo sabes si te gusta el chocolate si solo conoces la vainilla? No sabras si no lo intentas ¡No tengas miedo de volver a amar!-

Empece a recordar lo que Maria me habia hecho, algo que nadie sabia, jamas se lo conte ni a mi hermana ni a Emmett ni a mi madre

Nadie sabia el daño que me habia hecho esa chica, pero gracias a ella ahora no confiaba en nadie, no podria volver enamorarme por mucho que quisiera a Alice ¿La quieria? ¡Maldita sea!

No recordaba mucho de ese día es mas no queria recordarlo solo recordaba la mano del padre de Maria. James, haciendo presion en mis labios para que no hiciera el más minimo ruido

Recuerdo sus palabras –Estaras bien si te alejas de mi hija y te largas de nuestras vidas ¿entiendes?- Despues lo mas que recuerdo es el dolor en mi abdomen y la historia que invente a mi madre y mi hermana de una pelea que tuve con el amigo de Edward no queria recordarlo cada que lo hacia empezaba a respirar desesperadamente, me dolia la cabeza mis sentidos caían me empezaba a sentir mal tuve pesadillas con ello mucho tiempo mi mama sin saber nada me ayudo a superarlo pero cuando lo recordaba revivia ese dolor,esa mano en mi boca, esas cuerdas que ni siquiera recordaba

Senti que mis piernas empezaban a fallar que la mochila que llevaba me pesaba como una gran piedra, caí al suelo al recordarlo todo lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar fue la voz de Emmett

-¡Jazz! ¡JASPER! Jasper, ¿Qué tienes? ¿¡Que te pasa!?- Lo vi frente a mi y cerre los ojos

**Emmett'sPOV**

Vi a mi amigo caer al suelo con su mochila a un lado con la mirada pérdida, al parecer recordaba o pensaba en algo

-¡Jazz! ¡Jasper! ¿Qué tienes? ¿¡Que te pasa!?- Le grite muy preocupado ¡Que tienes!-

Si corria por la enfermera todos los alumnos me impedirian el paso ¿Qué hacia? No podia dejarlo desmayado allí era mi mejor amigo ¿Qué hacia? Recorde que Rosalie como su padre amaba estudiar medicina, desde chiquita jugaba a ser doctora etc, y ahora era esa su carrera, me sabía su horario al derecho y al revez, terminando esta clase saldria de un edificio muy cercano, apoye la cabeza de Jasper en mi mochila y Sali corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban

-¡ROSALIE! Grite al no poder encontrarla, la desesperacion iba aumentando al no poder ver a mi novia y al tener a mi amigo desmayado, no sabia que hacer, el corazon me latia fuertemente y empezaba a respirara agitadamente, cuando porfin logre localizar a Rosalie casí vole hacia donde estaba

-¡Rose!-

-Emmett, ya te dije que hoy no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie-

-¡Es Jasper!-

-¿Qué le paso esta bien?- No queria hablar con nadie eh

-No lo se, estabamos hablando de Maria y el se desmayo de pronto de cayo y no reacciona ¡Rosalie ayudame!-

-¿¡Donde esta!?- Me pregunto alterada

Le indique que me siguiera y los dos empezamos a correr, ella tiro su mochila al suelo antes de seguirme no estabamos nada lejos, pero ella era la mujer mas femenina del mundo a excepción de su gusto por los autos se tardo unos 10 segundos en llegar y alcanzarme

Cuando ambos estuvimos a su lado ella le puso dos dedos en el cuello

-¿Qué haces? ¿Lo quieres ahorcar?-

-Es para comprobar su pulso Emmett-

-Ah, y ¿Esta pulsante?-

-Callate quieres, y haste a un lado para que respire ¿Tienes agua?-

Saque de mi mochila la botella de agua y se la di, ella lleno la tapa de esta y le hecho a su hermano en el cuello haciendolo reaccionar lentamente

-¡Tan fácil era!- Le dije molesto

-Silencio- Me ordeno

-Hermano ¿Estas bien como te sientes?-

-Estoy bien Rose, ¿Qué paso?-

-Te desmayaste, estamabos hablando de. . . . De alguien y te desmayaste- Conteste

-Dilo Emmett, estabamos hablando de Maria-

-Bueno de ella y de pronto te desmayaste ¿Qué paso?-

-Ahh. . .nada es solo que yo. . . no me sentia pues, bien desde que salí de casa- Rapidamente capte la mentira pero no queria forzarlo a que me dijera algo que no queria

Se levanto lentamente, y no se por que motivo Rosalie le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendolo girar la cara

Estalle a carcajadas mientras mi amigo se sobaba la mejilla y cuestionaba su hermana

-¿¡Por que!?- Le pregunto

-Dicen que ayuda cuando alguien esta desmayado-

-¡Pero si ya estaba bien!-

-Solo queria asegurarme, ademas ya no estoy molesta con tigo-

-Entonces valio la pena- Le contesto Jazz

Los tres nos echamos a reir como locos mientras caminabamos a nuestras clases

**Jasper'sPOV**

Lo que quedaba del día paso rapido, el profesor de Matematicas nos dejo a mi a Emmett hacer un discurso de 50 hojas sobre nuestra opinion de la vida de Albert Einstein, estaba por salir del colegio y dirigirme a casa con mi hermana hasta que recorde lo que habia pasado esta mañana Alice no estaba en casa, tenia que averiguar si estaba bien tenia que saber que le habia pasado, tenia que saber que estaria bien ¡Alice me importaba! No me importa lo que piensen los demas ni siquiera me importa que yo mismo me lo niegue, ella me importa

No cruce una palabra con Rosalie o Emmett pues queria llegar a ver a Alice

Entre a mi casa como un desesperado y allí estaba parada frente a mi

-Hola Jasper- Me saludo como si nada

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-¿Qué?-

- Que ¿¡Donde estabas!?-Le grite

-¿Desde cuando debo darte explicaciones a ti?-

-Desde hoy Alice quiero decirte algo-

-¡Que!-

**¿Qué tal el capi de hoy? Bueno primero como siempre agradecimientos**

**NickThe Rathbone: Mil gracias hermanita mayor aquí esta el otro ¡Para ti! Tu y yo seguimos hablando por FB! Haya te lo digo todo**

**Carly360: Muchisimas gracias, tu comentario me animoa escribir este cap agradezco mucho que hagas un tiempo y me lo regales a mi, ¡Mil gracias! Eres una de las que han seguido y apoyado y no sabes cual agradecida estoy con tigo he leido tus historias y quiero decirte que eres una escritora igualmente ¡Maravillosa!**

**Montego24: Igual me has estado apoyando muchisimo mil gracias me dan ganas se seguir cuando entro a los caps y veo en cada uno de ellos tu Review me dan ganas de seguir ¡Gracias! Por todo **


	8. Capitulo 7: Día Juntos

**-7-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la trama me pertenece **

**Capitulo7 Día Juntos **

**Jasper'sPOV**

No sabia que le diría a Alice, por que me había comportado así parecía un padre regañando a su hija pero de verdad me había preocupado

-¿Qué quieres?- Me pregunto

-Escucha Alice, siento haberte gritado es solo que yo, estaba realmente preocupado por ti, no estabas en casa esta mañana-

-¿Preocupado ¡Por mi!?-

-Si Alice ¡Maldita sea! No lo hagas mas complicado por favor-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que creía que no me importabas pero si me importas, me preocupo por ti Alice no me gustaría que te pasara algo-

-¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide yo puedo hacerlo sola!-

-¿Te mataría no ser orgullosa una vez?-

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-

-Explicame entonces-

-¿Para que? No lo entenderías como el resto del mundo-

-Hagamos un trato, tú me cuentas eso, y yo te cuento mi historia-

-No se comparan, eres como todos, un niño rico sin problema alguno-

-Entonces no y me voy-

-No aguarda, acepto pero tú empiezas-

-Bien, vamos-

**Alice'sPOV**

Ambos nos sentamos en los sillones, estaba realmente nervioso, no podía contarle mi historia, ¿Qué pensaría de mí? No me querría nunca mas y no querría volver a verme y Jasper era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, no era que quisiera algo, pero la vida que había llevado había sido de lo mas miserable y al encontrarlo a el y que me dijera que se preocupaba por mi, era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Era hora de aceptarlo, el me gustaba, no lo amaba, ni estaba enamorada de el, pero si me importaba y lo quería hasta ahora me doy cuenta, es un sentimiento que jamas había sentido es por eso que estuve tanto tiempo segada y confundida con lo que sentía, era algo nuevo para mi nuca había sentido amor por nadie, esta era la primera vez y no me arriesgaría a perderle por mi historia, le mentiría, le inventaría algo mas pero al mismo tiempo le daría indicios de la verdad

-¿Estas ahí?- Me pregunto moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos

-Si ahora dime que pasó-

-Bueno yo, solía tener una "novia", ella era. . .

-Maria- Me adelante

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tengo contactos-

-¡Rosalie!, Dime que es lo que sabes-

-Se que era tu novia, que tuviste una pelea con tu primo por eso y que eso te rompió el corazón-

Lo vi sonrojarse adorable mente otra vez, jamas me acostumbraría a eso

-Bueno, si pero hay algo que jamas le dije a nadie, algo que paso con su papa y ademas de lo de Edward fue el principal motivo por el cual ya no quise seguir con ella-

Empece a preocuparme por que su padre le hubiera hecho daño y espere impaciente a que continuara hablando

.Bueno, fue unos días antes de que la encontrara con mi primo, su padre se llamaba James o algo por el estilo-

-¡QUE! ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-James ¿Por qué?-

El corazón se me paro, dejo de latir empece a sudar y a respirar entre cortadamente, no podía, ser era imposible que mi padre conociera a Jasper ¡Era imposible! Y para eso Maria tendría que ser mi hermana, yo sabia que hermanas tenia muchísimas, bueno medias hermanas, mi padre se metió con muchas mujeres embarazandolas y sin hacerse responsables de los hijos ¡Pero eso era imposible! Sentía el corazón en la garganta, sentí mareos tenia ganas de vomitar todo iba mal pero después me calme pensando que hay muchos James en el mundo y que no precisamente tenia que ser el

-Alice ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, continua- Le conteste ya mas calmada

-Bueno, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero su papa creía que yo era un niñato rico que le haría algo a su hija así que esa noche me dijo que quería hablar con migo, ordeno a Maria subir a su habitación se acerco a mi yo camine hacia atrás algo asustado pero me di cuenta que habia cerrado la puerta así que choque con ella, trate de abrirla inutilmente y con fuertes jalones el padre de Maria se rio, y me tapo la boca con una mano, saco algo afilado de una de sus bolsas del pantalon, y me lo puso en el cuello, yo solo segui respirando agitadamente estaba muy asustado,me susurro al oido, Si quieres vivir sera mejor que te alejes de mi hija y salgas de nuestras vidas. Despues de eso no puedo recordar nada pero se que no me toco-

Me entro una ola de rabia en los sentidos, el simple hecho de imaginar lo que me acababa de decir que ponia como una bestia agresiva, el pensar que James fue capaz de hacer eso me hacia despreciarlo aún mas si es que era eso posible

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunte refiriendome a que creía que no le habia puesto una mano encima

-En mi inconciente, lo recordaria-

-No lo se Jasper, James es un hombre malo y. . .

-Aguarda, ¿Lo conoces?-

-No, pero por lo que me acabas de decir no se ve muy buena persona-Me apresure a mentir

-Pues, Maria me dijo que tenia una hermana que jamas conoció y que su padre era un perro desgraciado con ella y que la niña jamas debió haber nacido para evitarle tanta tortura y sufrimiento que vivía-

Me quede pasmada ante sus palabras ¡No podía ser! Era algo realmente imposible otra vez empece a respirar entrecortadamente, sentí que las piernas me temblaban y renacía en mi la tímida niñita que se portaba bien para que su papa no le pegara, se iba por completo Alice la asesina, y regresaba Alice la débil, Alice quien necesitaba protección y cuidados

Empece a llorar recordando todo, no era posible que estuviera llorando delante de Jasper ¡No era posible! Llorar era para idiotas débiles y no quería volver a ser eso, no quería sentir la inseguridad de cuando era niña, la inseguridad de recibir una bofetada que me dejara la cara marcada solo por no ponerle la sal adecuada a la sopa de James

Cada imagen que se me venia a la cabeza me hace llorar aún mas, empece con sollozos y ahora sentía las lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas, sentía el dolor escurriendo por mi cara reviviendo cada momento allí vivido

-¡Alice! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Solo déjame sola!- Le grite y corrí hacia mi habitación

Me tumbe en la cama boca abajo y empece a llorar aún mas dejando que las mantas y la almohada absorbieran las lagrimas, Jasper no tardo en aparecer al pie de la puerta

-Alice- Me llamo

-¡Lárgate!- Le grite

-Sabes, si me hubieras dicho esto hace unos días habría azotado la puerta y me hubiera ido tal y como dices-

-Hazlo entonces-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no te voy a dejar aquí y no me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa-

-Bien espero que te guste esperar toda tu vida allí parado-

Seguí llorando dándole la espalda, empece a ordenarme a mi misma dejar de hacerlo no quería mostrarme débil frente a el, no quería que pensara que era una niñita chillona, que era en verdad lo que era pero no quería dejar que lo supiera, no aún es mas ¡Nunca! Muy en el fondo desee haberlo matado aquel día, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero tampoco habria conocido el amor, ni el agradecimiento

Paso el tiempo deje de llorar y cuando levante la cara el seguía allí ahora recargado en el marco de la puerta mirandome con sus ojos azules esperando mi explicacion

-¿No piensas largarte?-

-¿Qué aun no te queda claro?-

No le respondi y me limite a mirar el techo imaginandome cosas, me imaginaba que Esme era mi madre, y que me queria como a una hija, me compraba paletas de niña y ahora de adulta me seguia abrazando y amando, de pronto un pensamiento invadio mi mente, un pensamiento que desearia no haber tenido, eramos Jasper y yo besandonos, estabamos bajo la lluvia, dar un beso bajo la lluvia siempre habia sido mi sueño con sus labios mojados moviendolos al compás y escuchando como las gotas caen, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos humedos, senti que me perdí del mundo un rato pero despues regrese a la realidad y me apresure a borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza ¡Algo entre el y yo no era posible! ¿Por qué demonios no me quedaba claro?

Sin darme cuenta habia pasado ya una hora y media desde que Jasper estaba parado ahí me di cuenta que estaba siendo una maldita, el me compartio su historia y yo no queria decirle ¡Nada! Sinceramente no lo hacia por eso, queria que alguien me esuchara, queria que alguien me dijera que todo estaría bien

-Ven acá sientate- Lo llame

Se acerco con una sonrisa se triunfo en el rostro ¡Maldito niño mimado! Siempre conseguiria lo que queria y mas con migo

-Escucha, espero que no seas sensible, por que al escuchar lo que estoy a punto de decirte no se si quieras seguir teniendo esa capacidad-

-Sabre soportarlo, dimelo Alice-

-Bien, mis papas murieron hace dos años en un accidente automovilistico, quede a la custodia de mis abuelos pero ellos fueron asesinados de un balazo en un asalto, me fui a vivir con un amigo 5 años mayor que yo pero el abuso de mi por meses me golpeo y me trato muy mal ¿Recuerdas el día que te encontré? Bueno ese día estaba huyendo de el, y proponia buscar otro lugar donde vivir- Me sentí realmente despreciable al haberle mentido pero me habia dado cuenta de que lo amaba, no queria perderlo, era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida, y si se enteraba de mi pasado, de que planeaba robarle a su familia, de que era una ladrona me rechazaría

-Vaya Alice, lo siento mucho, te juro que si viera a "tu amigo" lo mataría en este momento, no se me hace posible que una persona pueda hacerte daño a ti, ¡Odio a ese maldito desgraciado! Te juro que hare todo lo posible por ayudarte a superarlo, me alegra que vivas con migo Al, ¿Puedo llamarte así?-

-Gracias, y si puedes llamarme así pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Déjame llamarte Jazz-

-Claro, esperaba que me lo pidieras-

-Oye y ¿De verdad te enamoraste de María?-

El suspiro antes de empezar a hablar

-Si, habia tenido novias antes, pero Maria era especial para mi, era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida, era todo para mi-

-¿Era?-

-Si, tiempo despues descubrí quien era en verdad y todo el amor que le tenía se convirtió en piedra-

-¿Te refieres a lo de Edward?-

-Pues a eso, a lo de su padre, a que no me amaba, a que lo único que deseaba de mi era mi dinero, detesto que la gente me mienta para llamar mi atención- Cuando dijo esto me estremeci y las pocas posibilidades que había pensado de una relación con el se fueron al caño junto con mi esperanza, yo era la clase de persona que el odiaba

-¿Y tú?- Me pregunto

-¿Yo que?-

-Tu ¿Nunca te has enamorado?- Me pregunto mientras volvia el rubor a sus mejillas

-Escucha esto y que te quede bien claro ¡YO NO PUEDO AMAR!-

-Todos los seres humanos podemos amar Alice-

-¡Yo no! Y no quiero seguir habaldo de esto-

-Bien, bien tranquila-

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Me pregunto ignorando lo dicho anteriormente

-Siempre me ha gustado salir a explorar el munco etc. Pero como al niño se le ocurrio desobedecer a su mamita no puede salir-

-Ella dijo que no podia salir, pero podemos ir a la sala de juegos-

-¿Tienen sala de juegos?-

-Si, y podemos jugar Billar o videojuegos la dama elige-

-Sabes. Siempre he querido jugar billar de niña veía jugar a mi pa. . . a mi abuelo-Me apresure a corregir antes de que Jazz sospechara algo

-Pues si quieres, pero tengo que advertirte que soy el mejor jugador de toda la cuidad- Contesto

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Me llevo a la sala de juegos, que no estaba muy lejos de mi habitacion realmente Jasper le quito una mata a la mesa que al parecer no se habia usado en mucho tiempo, cuando lo hizo se esparcio polvo por el aire haciendonos toser a ambos

-Te presento a Clarabella- Me dijo

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Clarabella, es la mesa de billar, asi le pusimos mi hermana y yo cuando mi papa la trajo-

-Dejame adivinar, tenian tres años-

-No, seis-

-Bueno Al, ¿Estamos aquí para hablar de Clarabella o para jugar Billar?-

-Para jugar Billar-Le respondi

El tomo un taco y me dio otro a mí, coloco las bolas en medio y quito la base para empezar el juego

-Yo empiezo- Demando

Se colco en posición e hizo su tiro le dio a la blanca y logro meter la 5 y la 3

-Supera eso- Presumio

Me coloque tambien en posición y me sorprendi cuando logre meter la 8 la 9 y la 2 de un solo tiro

-¿Co... .como hiciste eso?

-Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre-

Ganarle no fue muy dificil, la mayoria de mis tiros fueron los mejores

-Creo que esta nena le pateo el trasero al "ex mejor jugador de la cuidad"-

-Fue solo suerte-

-Si tu lo dices, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi las 18-

-¡Las 18!, pero si tu regresas del colegio a las 14-

-Al parecer nos la hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el juego y hablando, pero tengo que decirte que no me habia divertido tanto en mi vida, me alegra que vivas con migo-

-Yo tampoco, gracias por esto Jazz- Le dije sonriendole y bajando la mirada

De un momento a otro senti el rose de su calida mano sobre la mia, la de el era calida la mia era fria igual que nuestros corazones, no estaba acostumbrada a eso así que rapidamente le aparte la mano bruscamente quitandola de la mia

-Alice. . . yo lo siento mucho no se que me paso-

-Descuida solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor-

-Lo siento yo. . . sera mejor que me vaya-

-Si- Le conteste el dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta pero despues me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, corregi y le grite

-¡Aguarda!, no quiero que te vayas-

-Pero dijiste que. . .

-Nunca dije que queria que te fueras-

Se acerco a mí sonriendo y quedo delante de mío

-Alice, quiero mostrarte algo, es algo que no le habia mostrado a nadie y hay una gran historia de tras de eso, nadie lo sabe mas que nuestra familia somos los únicos quiero que lo veas- Me sentí la peor persona del mundo al saber que me tenia tanta confianza y yo le habia mentido todo este tiempo

No dije nada pero lo seguí el me llevo a su habitacion otro lugar que tampoco conocía muy bien me indico que me sentara en la cama y lo hice vi como empezaba a buscar cosas entre sus cajones y al final termino sacando una fotografía un papel algo arrugado y abrazandola contra su pecho, pero sin dejarme ver la imagen, apreto los puños cerro los ojos fuertemente y me la entrego

-¿Qué es esto Jasper?- Quede paralizada con lo que vi en ese momento ¡No podía ser cierto!


	9. Capitulo 8: Cáncer y Respuestas

**-8-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo8: Cáncer y Respuestas **

**Alice'sPOV**

-¿Qué es esto Jasper?- Quede paralizada con lo que ví en ese momento ¡No podia ser cierto!

En la foto se podia ver a Esme sin un pelo en la cabeza, y a Jasper abrazandola con los ojos humedos igual que a Rosalie, Carlisle y Edward atrás de ellos, todos tenian un letrero en las manos que decia "Forever with you mom"

-¿Qué paso Jazz?-

-Fue hace dos años, mi mama nos dijo a mi y a Rosalie que tenia cancer, y que necesitaba quimioterapias que tal vez le quitaran todo el cabello, pero en esos momentos por mas difícil que te sea creerlo estabamos en ruina, mi papa habia perdido su empleo mi mama aún no trabajaba Rosalie tuvo que ser mesera en un bar, los malditos casi abusaban de ella, yo sometí mi cuerpo a experimentos con tal de conseguir dinero para ayudar a mi mama- Se me partio el corazon al escuchar eso me sentí aun mas idiota por pensar que su vida habia sido tan simple

Yo seguía mirando la fotografía mientras el relataba, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos vi que se estaba arremangando el jersey hasta que lo tubo bajo el hombro estiro su brazo hacia mi y me dejo ver las corbas de sus brazos, tenia marcas de agujas en ellas, era en cada una

-¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunte con el alma hecha pedazos

-Los estudios fueron para experientos que realizaban cientificos de mi colegio querian ver las reacciones de ciertas sustancias en el cuerpo humano, yo falsifique la firma de mi madre donde "autorizaba" que me pusieran las sustancias- Estaba a punto de hecharme a llorar, pedirle perdon y contarle mi verdadera historia pero mi orgullo pudo más en ese momento -¿Qué paso luego?-

Me desmaye varias veces durante meses, por los quimicos que habia en mi cuerpo, pero al final no logramos reunir el dinero suficiente para las quimioterapias de mi mama, cada mañana que la veía en la cama sin poder moverse y retorciendose de dolor en ella, con el rostro marcado por la tristeza, salia de mi casa en la madrugada miraba el cielo nocturno la estrella mas grande y pedía a la vida llorando "_Por favor no te la lleves, dejala a mi lado, es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, no le he dicho lo suficiente lo mucho que la amo, no he tenido tiempo de agradecerle todo lo que me ha dado, por favor no te la lleves"_

No pudo continuar, en las últimas palabras se le quebro la voz lo sente junto a mi y le tome la mano esta vez era yo quien queria hacerlo, no podia dejarlo solo en una situacion así

-Tranquilo, no tienes que continuar-Le dije esperando que parara su historia y con ella mi desgracia

-Quiero hacerlo- Respondio para mi mala suerte

-Mi mama se puso cada vez peor, no podia levantarse ni siquiera al baño, Rosalie empezo a dejar de comer a causa de la depresion, mi padre trabajaba como loco esperando reunir dinero suficiente para la quimioterapia-

Senti como apreto mi mano, y empezaban a resbalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas

-Un día salí desesperado de casa buscando cualquier manera de salvar a mi familia, sentia el peso de todo en mis hombros, veía en mundo derrumbado a mis pies, llore por mas de dos horas en una fuente lejana y regrese a casa me tumbe en cama y espere que pasara cualquier cosa, fue cuando entro mi mama me vio me abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y me dio la foto ella se habia cortado el cabello antes, pues decia que queria despedirse de el, nos tomamos esa foto en familia tenia poco que Edward habia llegado, me dijo _Tu precensia a sido lo mas maravilloso que la vida me ha dado, me has dado un motivo para vivir Jazz, un hijo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida siempre-_

-Jasper basta por favor, no sigas- Le pedí con los ojos ya humedecidos

-Es muy tarde Alice continuare- Volvio a responder sin hacerme caso

__Mama, no quiero perderte_, Le conteste yo, ella tomo mi mano que se encontraba apoyada en mis rodillas la subio hasta mi corazon y me hizo sentir los latidos de este y me pregunto _¿Sientes eso mi cielo? –Si mama- -Pues allí estoy, estoy con tigo, y lo estare por siempre pase lo que pase _ a esas alturas ya estaba llorando me entrego la foto doblada a la mitad y volvio a decirme _Papa a logrado reunir dinero para las quimioterapias _cuando dijo eso una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al instante, _Pero, mi cancer es muy avanzado es muy probable que muera en el transcurso de estas – _yo le conteste gritando_ ¡No! Mama porfavor ¡No te vayas! Te necesito, te necesito junto a mi ¡No puedo hacer esto solo! –Si puedes mi cielo- ahora ten esto, _me dijo poniendo la foto en la caja que te mostre, _-Tengo ganas de vivir Jazz de verte crecer junto a tu hermana ahora me voy al hospital y quiero que cuides esta foto ¡Por que planeo regresar por ella! –_

-Me solto, y caí boca abajo en la cama analizando cada palabra que habia dicho senti como la almohada se humedecia a causa de mis lagrimas mi mama fue a hablar con mi hermana a despedirse de ella y de Edward, cuando se fue me di cuenta que uno no sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo ¡Por siempre! Tal vez aquella vez era la ultima que la veía, ella no podia morir, no sin que antes le dijera lo mucho que me importaba, no antes de agradecerle todo lo que me habia dado, no sin antes decirle que la amaba mas que a mi propia vida, al verla salir de mi casa me senti mas que destrozado, Rosalie vino y nos quedamos toda la noche abrazados calmandonos el uno al otro-

-Todo mejoro cuando vimos el carro de mi padre aparcar en el garage y a mi madre salir en pijama y sin ningun pelo en la cabeza allí nos dimos cuenta de que al final la vida te pone en el lugar y en el momento exacto ¡Lo entiendas o no! Las ganas de vivir de mi madre, y la fuerza que tuvo para continuar es lo que la hacen estar aquí ahora y a mí con ella-

Cuando Jasper termino su relato me quede boquiabierta me senti la peor persona del mudno, haber criticado a Rosalie, a el a esta familia que me habia enseñado a ver el mundo de una manera distinta y me han hecho ver que puedo ser amada y tambien puedo amar, me han dado una razon para vivir

-Jasper yo. . . no se que decirte-

-No tienes que decir nada, solo escuchar y darte cuenta que no soy un niñato rico que lo tiene todo, he sufrido Alice, he llorado por quien amo-

-Yo. . . –

-¿Sabes por que te dije esto?- Me contesto interrumpiendome, negue con la cabeza y me senti estupida

-Por que no quiero que tengas la misma vision de mi que has tenido todo este tiempo, no quiero que me veas como un insensible, quiero que sepas quien soy en realidad y que no me temas ambos hemos tenido vidas con un poco de dolor en ellas pero miranos Alice, hoy estmos vivos y de pie ¿No es eso lo importante?-

-Lo es, gracias por haberme enseñado esto nunca en la vida me habian compartido una historia nunca en la vida me habian demostrado que me querian-

En ese momento entro Rosalie por la puerta

-Jasper me prestas tú. . . – Al vernos con las manos entrelazadas se quedo boquiabierta analizando la situacion rapidamente nos soltamos de las manos

-Lo siento mucho no sabia que. . . –

-Descuida- La interrumpi antes de que pudiera continuar

Ella salio de la habitacion le devolví la foto a Jasper y la guardo en la caja de nuevo se paro y se acerco a mí lentamente, no entendia que era lo que pretendia hacer agradeci que en ese momento Esme y Carlisle entraran a casa, y nos llamaran desde el pizo de abajo interrumpiendo cualquiero accion que Jazz quisiese hacer-

Ambos bajamos, salude a Esme y Carlisle de beso teniendole ahora el mayor de mis respetos a esa mujer ¡Luchadora! Nos invitaron a cenar nos sentamos en la mesa y observe la escena que tenia frente a mi ellos eran lo mas cercano que tenia a una familia, lo mas cercano que tenia a el amor, lo mas cercano al carlor, eran lo unico que tenia en la vida no podia creer que pensaba hacerles daño y ahora daria mi vida por cada uno de ellos pero ¿Si supieran quien soy en verdad? ¿Me seguirian queriendo? No lo creo no queria perder lo mas importante en mi vida así que me mantendria callada

Terminando la cena subí a mi habitacion queria pensar un poco, pero Rosalie me detuvo -Alice ¿podemos hablar?-

-Claro-

Ambas entramos a su habitacion y nos sentamos en la cama

-Alice se que no soy quien para pedirte un consejo ¡Lo se! Tal vez ni siquiera te agrado pero eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una amiga- No podia creer que Rosalie pensara eso de mi, cada vez me sentia mas despreciable por quedarme en su casa mintiendoles sobre quien era

-Rosalie, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti despues de todo lo que has hecho es escucharte-

-Bueno mira esto es lo que pasa, yo amo estudiar medicina ¡Es mi pasion! Realmente me apasiona pero no lo estoy sintiendo-

-¿Por qué no pruebas algo más?-

-Por que no quiero olvidar la medicina-

-Rosalie, nunca sabras que es lo que quieres si no pruebas mas cosas no sabes como es estar caliente si no has sentido frio y viceversa, ¡No te rindas, lo bueno esta a punto de llegar!-

-Tienes razon Alice, te lo agradezco mucho-

-Descuida-

-Muy pocas personas lo saben pero Jasper quiere ser artista, tienen un talento impresionante, pero se siente presionado por mi padre para estudiar medicina-

-Alguien deberia hacerle entender que sera el quien viva su vida y quien decida su futuro-

-Exacto, pero el no sabe que yo se esto y por lo tanto tu tampoco sabes ¿Deacuerdo?-

-Claro Rose, es tarde si no te importa me ire a dormir-

-Oh, Adelante- Me contesto, yo salí de la habitacion y me dirigí a la mia, esta noche no tenia planeado dormir, estaria pensando en todo lo que habia pasado y aclarandome a mi misma, me meti a las cobijas y me recargue en la almohada mire hacia arriba y empece a hacerme preguntas internas era un auto-test para saber que era lo que en verdad queria ¿Queria a aquella familia? ¡Si! ¿Me importaba cada uno de sus miembros? ¡Si! ¿Seria capaz de dar mi vida por ellos? ¡Si! ¿Haria cualquier cosa por protegerlos? ¡Si! Me tomo horas de pensamientos llegar a esas decisiones, pero viviendo así me he dado la oportunidad de conocer otras realidades, no todo en la vida es dolor y sufrimiento, nadie puede vivir realmente solo ¡Moriria! Nadie puede cuidarse realmente solo ¡Tambien moriria!

Pero aun faltaba por aclararme la pregunta mas importante de todas ¿Estaba enamorada de Jasper? Y si lo estaba ¿El lo estaba de mi? ¿Seria posible algo entre nosotros? ¿Seria capaz de mantener una realcion con el sin ponerlo en peligro? Cada pregunta formulada sacaba y otra y otra y otra, nunca terminaria de aclararme, recorde lo bien que senti cuando tomo mi mano, y cuando me dijo que se sentia confundido, cuando me conto su historia, cuando jugamos juntos, cuando lo conocí, cada palabra que me decica tenia algo especial el habia logrado algo que nadie mas habia hecho ¡Sacar a la Alice dulce! Que habia en mi, con todos habia sido mala, grosera, desgraciada, pero el logro penetrar en lo mas profundo de mi logrando hacerme sentir amada y por lo tanto saco a la Alice hermosa y dulce que nadie conocía ni siquiera yo misma, el me ayudo a encontrar mi identidad nunca en mi vida me habia sentido amada, ni siquiera respetada, esto era algo nuevo para mi y no sabia como tomarlo

Eran las 3:59 de la madrugada y no lograba dormir no podria hacerlo sin antes saber que era lo que sentia tenia ganas de arrancarme el cerebro para no poder pensar mas, sentia que mi cabeza iba a explotar cuando no podia desesperarme mas alguien entro por la puerta de mi habitacion

-Alice- Susurro

Identifique la voz como la de Edward Jasper o Carlisle, y rogaba por que fuera el segundo nombrado

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Jasper ¿Puedo pasar?- Que me dijera que era el me puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Es tu casa no tienes que pedir permiso-

-Gracias- Contesto y cerro la puerta cuidando no hacer ruido encendio la luz y se acerco a mi

-¿No puedes dormir?- Me pregunto

-¿Tengo cara de poder dormir?- Conteste señanalando mis ojeras

-No Al, pareces un mapache-

-Mira quien habla. Bueno ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Bueno yo. . .queria decirte que. . .- Otra vez empezo a sonrojarse

-Dilo-

-¡Demonios! ¿Por que esto me pasa a mi?- Pregunto frotandose las mejillas para eliminar el rubor

-Jazz, anda dime-

-Quemeencantopasareldiacontigo- Hablo tan rapido que no pude entender nada

-¿Qué? Calmate y dilo despacio-

-Que me encanto pasar el día con tigo-

-Ah, a mi también me encanto pasar el dia con tigo-

-Pero no lo digo de dientes para afuera, de verdad me ha gustado Alice no sentia nada así desde. . .

-Desde Maria- Le complete la frase, el asintio con la cabeza dandome a entender que si

-Bueno, creo que era todo ¿No?-

-Si, ya me voy que descanses Al-

-Igualmente Jazz- Me dijo cerro la puerta cuando salio y porfin me tumbe en la cama tranqulila

¡Estaba decidida! Que se haya levantado a las 3:58am, la hora que era ahora, me habia dado la respuesta a todo lo que necesitaba ¡ESTABA ENAMORADA DE JASPER! LO AMABA CON TODO EL CORAZON, jamas dejaria que algo le ocurriera, el era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida no podia esperar mas tiempo ¡Se lo diria! Mañana lo haria y no me importaba que el no sintiera lo mismo yo lo amaba y con decirselo era suficiente para mi por fin logre cerrar los ojos y dormir eran las 4:01 de la madrugada mire al techo un momento agradeci lo que tenia y cerre los ojos, volví a taparme y quede profundamente dormida, no sientia que las horas pasaban pues estaba inconciente

En cuestion de "minutos" senti que me despertaba por la luz del día ¡Viernes! Me alegraba tanto este día estaba dispuesta a decirle a Jasper lo que sentía baje lo vi sentado en la mesa desayunando me acerque dispuesta a decirle todo

-Jazz ¿Podemos hablar?-

**Ahhh En el otro capi olvide la D/C Perdonenme, y también disculpen cada una de las inocherencias, faltas de ortografía que tengo estoy trabajando en ellos bueno… Hasta aquí el Cap ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno respondo **

**Guest: No sabes como te lo agradezco de verdad que comentarios como el tuyo me dan ganas de continuar las cosas y mil gracias por todo tu apoyo que te tomes un minuto del día para dejarme un Review me hace muy feliz has puesto una sonrisa en mi rostro **

**Montego24: ¡Hermosa! Has seguido mi fic desde el inicio y no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy con tigo por cada Review que me dejas, nunca me has fallado y yo tampoco te fallare a ti no tengo nadamas que decir ¡Mil gracias! **

**Carly360: Olvide responderte en el otro cap pero aquí te dejo la respuesta, sabes algo… cuando ví tu Review donde decias que era muy buena escritora me puse a brincar de la emocion ¡Gracias! Yo no soy nada sin ti que te molestas en dejarme tu opinion y comentario **

**NickThe: A ti ni te digo nada ¡Lo sabes todo! Te adoro eres muy importante en mi vida hablamos por FB **

**Klau y Chris… ¿Qué les digo? ¡Las amo y gracias por todo! Nos leemos en el siguiente **


	10. Capitulo 9 ¿Te amo?

**-9-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo: ¿Te amo?**

**Alice'sPOV**

Estaba decidida a decirle a Jasper cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que me importaba, la fuerza que me había dado y la manera tan hermosa que me había dado de ver la vida y el mundo, lo encontré desayunando y me acerque a el

-Jazz ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Alice, sabes que me encantaría hablar con tigo ahora y siempre pero se me esta haciendo tarde añadiendo mi primera clase los viernes es biología y si llego tarde la maestra me asesina, hablamos en la tarde ¿Vale?-

-Vale- Le dije triste y me di cuenta que aquel primer intento había sido fallido, no sabían si aun me quedaban ganas de volver a intentarlo tal vez esto era cosa del destino, no quería que se lo dijera, o tal vez quería que lo hiciera de una manera mas especial

**Jasper'sPOV**

Salí de casa dejando a Alice, Rosalie se fue antes que yo por lo que tendría que llegar solo, me gustaba pues así podría pensar tranquilamente, aunque eso era algo que me había hecho toda la noche, pensar, pensar y pensar, necesitaba tomar una decisión en cuanto a Alice ¿Qué era para mi? ¿Qué significaba para mí? A noche me removía en las sabanas tratando de descubrirlo pero no lo lograba, decidí ir a verla, con cualquier excusa solo necesitaba verla, eso a aclararía mis sentimientos

mantuvimos una pequeña conversación y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, que la amaba, que no dejaría nunca que algo le sucediese, estaba convencido de ella, pero ni siquiera me había dejado tomarla de la mano ella no quería anda con migo, eso me entristecía pero tenia que aceptar que no todas las chicas que yo quisiera estarían con migo, me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ella, pues que creo que es mas doloroso no poder tenerla y verla todos los días en mi casa tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi, que si no estuviera en mi vida, si ella se largaba de mi vida todo seria mas fácil pero no quería olvidarla la quería con migo, era una lastima que ella no pensara lo mismo, quería hacerla feliz, pero me propuse intentar olvidarla, algo entre nosotros jamas seria posible

Tenia ganas de contárselo a Emmett pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no debía decírselo a nadie, por fin me libraba de una confusión y regresaba a otra, pero Emm era mi mejor amigo y confiaba en el ciegamente

En transcurso a la escuela fue pesado, no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en autobús, pero tendría que hacerlo durante dos meses, cuando por fin llegue aún tenia unos 20 minutos antes de clase así que pensé en ir a busca a Emmett me tarde en encontrarlo, este chico era como un nin-ja no estaba en ningún lado y de repente aparecía

Lo encontré sentado en una banca "leyendo" un libro

-Emmett- Lo llame

-Hola viejo-

-Oye, quiero decirte algo-

-¡Cuéntame! ¿Quién es? ¿Besa bien?-

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?!-

-No te hagas el inocente Jazz muy bien sabes que es acerca de una chica-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Numero uno, te conozco y numero dos, las chicas son las principales razones por las cuales tú te sonrojas y si te miraras ahora Jasper-

-¡Maldita sea!-

-Bueno me vas contar ¿O vas a seguir lamentando tus grados de adora-bilidad?-

-Cállate y escucha, ¿Recuerdas a Alice?-

-Si, de la que me hablaste ayer-

-Bueno, mira pase el día con ella y conversamos de cosas realmente profundas, trate de tomar su mano pero ella me aparto y al final ella termino tomando la mía pase la noche entera pensando, no pude dormir y creo que estoy enamorado de ella-

-Jazz enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte no es mas bien que ¿Te gusta?-

-No Emm la amo, primero creí odiarla después creí que me gustaba pero ahora se que la amo, son sus ojos, su mirada me atrapa ella es. . . no lo se, hermosa, diferente, desde que la conocí sentía que algo en ella me hacia cambiar, que había algo que me atraía y por mucho tiempo me ordene odiarla e ignorarla, yo mismo me negaba mis sentimientos y lo que me sucedía, pero ahora veo que la mejor manera de superar esto es primero aceptándolo y. . . .-

-Espera, ¿Dijiste superar?-Me interrumpió mi amigo

-Si, superar-

-Te refieres a que ¿No estas dispuesto a intentar nada con ella?-

-Emmett no seas absurdo, algo entre ella y yo jamas seria posible-

-¿Por qué? Dame una sola razón-

-Por que ella no siente lo mismo-

-Ah y ¿Ya se lo preguntaste?-

-No pero. . .

-Entonces cállate, no deduzcas ni pienses cosas que no son-

-Emmett, eso es imposible ¿No lo entiendes?-

-No, lo único que entiendo es que aún eres tímido, no quieres preguntárselo por que temes que ella te diga que no y sabes que eso te destrozaría ¿Me equivoco?- Desearía que Emmett como la mayoría de las veces estuviera equivocado, el raramente decía algo serio y cierto, pero esta ves lo hizo

-¡Maldita sea! No, no te equivocas-

-Entonces ¡Díselo! ¿Qué esperas?-

-Que pasa si no quiere nada-

-Jasper ¡Tienes 17 años! Tienes muchas cosas por vivir, mucha gente a la cual conocer en la vida sufrirás, reirás, lloraras pero nunca sabrás que es ser feliz si no te arriesgas a sufrir-

Las palabras de mi amigo de verdad me penetraron pero al mismo tiempo seguía con miedo, miedo al rechazo

-¿Cómo vas a crecer en la vida con miedo? Si vas con miedo a todos lados, no en todo vas a triunfar Jazz, en algunas cosas te rechazaran ¿Y por eso vas a dejar de intentarlo? Eso lo hace una persona estúpida ¡Y tu no eres ningún estúpido!-

-Yo. . .

-Shh cállate, solo piensa lo que acabo de decir y considera las cosas, yo nunca hablo serio y cuando lo hago es por que es de verdad importante, tengo que irme a matemáticas piénsalo Jazz-

Emmett se fue corriendo y yo analizaba todo lo que dijo anteriormente, el tenia razón, no podía crecer por la vida con miedo jamas lograría nada, pero ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse por algo que era prácticamente imposible?

¿Y si ella se hartaba y se iba? La tenia con migo, no quería perderle, no me arriesgaría a hacerlo cuando la tenia tan cerca ¡No se lo diría! Me dejaría más destrozado que se fuera a que viviera enamorado de ella sin que lo supiera

La clase de biología fue como siempre aburrida, pensando en Alice el tiempo no pasaba,el sentimiento que me embargaba era único, nunca había sentido algo así ni siquiera con Maria era como si la vida nos quisiese juntos, o al menos yo quería eso pero tenia mi mente clara yo la amo pero ella no a mi

-¡Withlook! ¡Withlook!- Alcance a distinguir que me gritaban mientras me sacaban de mis pensamientos

-Se puede saber que hace dibujando corazones en su libro donde debería estar resolviendo estos ejercicios- Me dijo la profesora muy molesta ¿Había dibujado corazones? ¿De demonios me pasaba? Lo había hecho involuntariamente, sin darme cuenta

-¡De pie!- Me ordeno

Me pare del asiento captando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes

-Explíqueme a detalle el ultimo tema que vimos- Demando la no tenia idea de lo que habíamos visto, mi cerebro lo ocupaba Alice, pero tenía que salir de esta de alguna manera, no se me ocurrió nada y me quede callado mirando a la profesora

-¡Lo que pensé!, no ha prestado atención toda la clase, y ya que esta tan interesado en dibujar explíquenos a ¡Todos! Y en voz alta a que se deben esos corazones- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no me podía mandar limpiar un baño o algo?

-Son por… yo…. creo que….- Empece a decir pero rápidamente comencé a tartamudear

-Rápido señor Whitlook no tenemos todo el día-

-Son por ehh….alguien que conocí hace… no mucho-

Otra vez sentí arder mis mejillas la sangre subir a ellas y el violento rubor adornándolas

Un coro de Awwwwwwwwwww provino de los estudiantes, esta era la peor humillación de mi vida

-Bien, creo que ya ha aprendido la lección sobre no apretar atención en clase, espero que no se repita- ¡¿Lección?! Me había humillado frente a todos

-No lo hará Srita. Hernandez-

El timbre sonó, me apresure a tomar mis cosas recibiendo algunas miradas de burla de mis otros compañeros y de ternura por parte de las chicas, no podría creer lo que la profesora me había hecho, sentí incluso ganas de llorar pero no podía humillarme aún mas me iría y haría cualquier otra cosa

El resto de las clases fueron tranquilas, mis compañeros no paraban de burlarse de mi incluso uno me tomo una foto, no me importaba lo que ellos pensaran pero si me importaba mi dignidad, estaba dispuesto a irme cuando la ultima hora acabo, no me quedaría a hablar con nadie

Espere a Rosalie afuera de su salón de clases se despidió de Emmett quien me envió una mirada de advertencia y se fue

Mi hermana me dio su mochila y nos dirigimos a casa en el autobús ella noto que algo andaba mal y me pregunto

-¿Qué sucede Jazz?-

-Nada, todo esta bien-

-Te conozco desde que ambos usamos pañales hermano, no puedes mentirme y sabes que no me rendiré hasta que no me lo digas-

-Es inútil insistir ¿Cierto?-

-¡Cierto! Ahora dime-

-Bien, no es nada grabe seguro se me pasa con una soda-

-¡Dímelo!-

-Dibuje unos corazones en una hoja y no preste atención toda la primera clase la profesora me hizo decir a que se debían, dije algo muy tonto me sonroje y todos se burlaron-

-¿Qué clase?-

-Biología-

-Hermanito, deja de afectarte por eso ¿Iras en la vida preocupándote por lo que piensen los demás? Estas acabado no conozco la clave del éxito Jazz pero se que la clave del fracaso es tratar de complacer a todos, eso si lo se-

Le dedique una sonrisa y una mirada de cariño hablar con ella siempre me hacia sentir mejor cuando llegamos a casa me tope con la primera persona que ¡No! Quería ver ¡Alice!

-Jasper, Rosalie ¿Qué tal su día?- Pregunto amablemente

-Bien gracias- Contesto Rosalie

-Alice ¿Has visto a mi madre?- Pregunto mi hermana

-Dijo que les avisara que saldría a una especie de junta de decoración o algo así-

-Bien, en ese caso iré a ver a Emmett. Diviértanse chicos- Dijo Rose saltando y se fue dejándome su mochila

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Pregunto Alice

-Si no es molesto si me gustaría-

Alice tomo la mochila de mi hermana y ambos entramos a la casa

-¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece comer algo?- Le pregunte tratando de ser cortés

-No gracias ya comí pero podemos hacer otra cosa- Dude un momento mi respuesta pues estar con ella no me haría olvidarla pero a la vez no podía esperar por decirle que si y volver a pasar el día con ella

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-

-Claro- Contesto ella

Buscamos en todos mis cajones pero no había nada que le gustara a Alice, buscamos en los de mi hermana mis padres incluso los de mi primo pero no hubo nada, al final terminamos sentados en el sofá comiendo palomitas sin ver absolutamente nada

-Alice ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro lo que quieras-

-Bien, ¿Por qué compartiste tu historia con migo y no con Emmett?-

-Por que quería que tú tuvieras una visión diferente de mí-

-Y ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense de ti?-

No supe que responder a eso, no podía decirle Oh Alice, fíjate que me he enamorado de ti

-Yo. . . No lo se creo que eres especial- Al final opte por decir eso

-¿Especial? ¿En que sentido?-

-No lo se, no eres como otras chicas que he conocido, eres diferente-

-Te refieres a una maldita desagradecida-

-No, a una chica que no teme decir lo que piensa por lastimar a otros, que no teme ser ella misma ni comportarse tal y como es frente a todos-

-¿De verdad crees eso?-

-Si, eso creo y siendo sincero también creo que no te valoras como deberías-

-¿Qué?-

-Acabas de decir que eres una maldita desagradecida, no te valoras-

-Bueno es que no veo mucho por valorar-

-Ahí lo tienes, no te valoras y no te das cuenta lo importante y lo especial que eres-

-¿Para quién?- Estuve a punto de decirle ¡Para mi! Pero recordé que yo a ella no le interesaba

-Tu eres la primera que debe pensar que es especial Alice lo que los demás piensen ¡No importa! No esperes a que te amen ¡Tu amate! No esperes a que le importes alguien ¡Tu importate!-

-Jasper, hay algo que quiero decirte desde la mañana-

-Dime estoy para escucharte- Le dije como un amigo deseando ser mas que eso

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti!- Sus palabras me dejaron absorto, abrí mis ojos y mi boca como platos creí que estaba jugando con migo y haciéndome una broma pesada no tenia idea de que decirle entre en Shock por un momento ¡Esto no era posible! ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Debía decirle que estaba enamorado de ella? o apegarme al plan inicial y olvidar, termine tomando una decisión

**U.U Aunque los Reviews bajan acá les dejo otro cap ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quién quedo en suspenso? Bueno no se si ya habia mencionado, pero esta historia ya la termine de escribir ahora es cosa de publicar los caps bueno consta de Un prologo 18 capitulos y un Epilogo, 20 capitulos en total solo corrijo ortografía y los publico, estoy empezando a escribir otro fic se llama "You changed my life" de Jalice por supesto dedicado a mi hermanita mayor ¡NickThe Castillo! Si lees esto pues te adoro y de nuevo ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! A todos **

**Chris: A ti no te digo nada sabes que estoy muy agradecida por que hayas formado parte de mi inspiracion**

**Montego24: No encuentro manera de darte las gracias por estar con migo, aquí en el fic y ademas de leer me dejas Review**

**Y Hay dos Guest (Invitado) Bueno respondere solo a dos pues el otro es mi hermano **

**Guest: Claro que seguire, no sabes cuanto agradezco que te tomes tiempo de dejarme un review ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	11. Capitulo 10 ¡Te amo!

**-10-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo10 ¡Te amo!**

**Alice'sPOV**

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti!- No se de donde saque las fuerzas para decírselo, ni me importaba la dignidad que perdía al ver que no decía nada volví a hablar

-Y se que tal vez no sientas lo mismo pero tienes que saber que me has hecho ver el mundo de una manera distinta, antes no valoraba mi vida ni me importaba nada, pero agradezco a la vida haberme topado con tigo aquel día y agradezco todo y entiendo que desde ahora no quieras saber de mi pero. . . –

No me dejo continuar lo que hizo a continuación ni siquiera yo podía creerlo estaba segura de que todo se trataba de un hermoso sueño

Se acerco a mi lentamente puso sus manos en mi cintura clavo sus ojos azules en los míos acerco nuestros cuerpos tenia sus rizos rubios delante de mi giro un poco la cara para conectar nuestras bocas y ¡Sucedió! Me beso movimos nuestros labios al compás entonces rodee su cuello con mis manos acercándome aún mas a el y sintiendo su lengua chocar con la mía

Cuando separamos nuestras bocas no pude analizar que era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Nos miramos por unos segundos y después me hablo

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti-

-¡Te amo Jasper!-

-¿No me dijiste que no podías amar?-

-Lo se, pero te amo –

-¿Ahora entiendes por que no te mate cuando tomaste mi foto?- Le pregunte

-Si Alice ahora lo entiendo, tienes que saber que este es el día mas feliz de toda mi vida, me has ayudado a superarlo todo a crecer y hoy he renacido gracias a ti-

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente al separarnos el fue quien hablo

-Yo también estaba enamorado de ti desde antes, pero tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, a que te fueras y a que me dejaras solo-

-¿Y Ahora que?-

-Alice ¿Quieres ser mi "novia"?- Hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, yo sabia por Rosalie que a el no le gustaba llamar así a las chicas con quienes salia pues sonaba pasajero y cuando el se enamoraba era algo en serio

-Si quiero- Conteste al borde de las lagrimas no podía creer que algo así me estuviera pasando, después de tanto tiempo de dolor y miserabilidad yo tenia algo bueno en la vida, me lance a sus brazos y lo bese de nuevo sintiendo su cálida piel hacer contacto con la mia

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a tus padres y a Rosalie?-

-Créeme Rosalie morirá de alegría mis padres apoyan mis decisiones aunque no les parezcan correctas-

-¿Y Edward?-

-Edward es la persona que menos me importa en el planeta, se dara cuenta pronto y si no de todos modos me importa un pepino-

-¿Emmett?-

-Si no se lo dice antes Rosalie lo haré yo, no te preocupes Alice todo estará bien- Siempre había soñado con que alguien me dijera que las cosas irían bien, sin duda Jasper era el mejor regalo que la vida me había dado

-Jasper yo, no sabia que existía la posibilidad de ser feliz, toda mi vida ha sido miserable y llena de dolor, pero no sabia que había una persona que seria capaz de amarme, no sabia que existía un mundo así-

-Yo creía que no era capaz de volver a amar desde Maria, creía que mi mundo se había acabado en ese momento, llegaste para cambiar mi vida Alice-

-¿Qué quieres hacer en este momento?-

-Podemos leer libros aburridos, o ir al sofá y pasar el resto de la tarde abrazados- Me dijo bromeando

-Creo que me quedo con los libros- Le devolví la broma, la ternura me consumió viendo aquella cara que puso de perrito abandonado

-Es broma, va monos ya- Volví a decir y lo jale hacia la habitación

Me senté a su lado en el sofá me paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, nos atrapamos en nuestra burbuja personal de amor, seguía sin poder creer que después de todo lo que había vivido por fin podía sentir que alguien me amaba y que yo amaba a alguien esto era algo realmente hermoso, algo que no volvería a sentir en toda mi vida

El se deicidio a hablar y yo solo escuche

-No puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto de debe a que tome el camino larga hasta la casa de Emmett-

-No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto se debe a que robe un taco de una tienda- Conteste

-Creo que mi mejor amigo tenia razón, hay cosas que son del destino-

-¿No creías en el destino?-

-Ahora lo hago-

-Jasper, el beso que nos dimos es el primero que doy con amor-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Es el primero que yo doy amándote a ti-

Al instante Esme entro por la puerta haciendo notoria su presencia y nos encontró abrazados

-¡Mama!- Dijo Jasper sobresaltado

-Hola Jazz, Alice ¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Bueno, Alice y yo… nosotros somos pareja-

-¿Te refieres a que están en una relación?-

-Si- Contesto el temeroso

Temía la reacción de su madre, pues la misión de cualquier madre en el mundo es proteger a sus hijos así tengan 17 años pero cuando vi lo que hizo realmente quede sorprendida

Esme se acerco tirando su bolsa al suelo, dando brincos y gritos de alegría, abrazo a Jasper y lo lleno de besos

-¡Estoy tal feliz por ti cielo!, ella es hermosa, me da tanto gusto que estén juntos ¡Esto es increíble! Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo avísenme ¡Muchas felicidades!-

Después camino hacia a mi me miro por un segundo y se abalanzo a mi dándome un gran abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla

-¡Muchas felicidades querida! Espero que sean muy felices juntos que alegría que sean una pareja-me dijo después

-Gracias Esme- Le respondí devolviendo le el abrazo

-Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a visitar un jardín que pronto re modelare, los dejo diviértanse-

-Gracias- Respondimos al unisono

-Me alegra mucho que tu mama se lo haya tomado también-

-Ella es un amor-

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-Que tal si hablamos de nosotros, quiero conocerte mas- Cuando dijo esto me temí que me preguntara acerca de mis padres ¿Qué le diría?

-Bueno, pero no te sorprendas si no se que decirte-

-Bien, sentémonos- Me llevo al sofá

-Pregúntame algo estaré obligado a responderlo y después yo a ti ¿Te parece?-

-Hecho- Conteste con miedo

-¿De verdad me amas?-

-¿Dudas de mis sentimientos hacía ti?-

-No es eso, pero al igual que tu es algo nuevo para mi, la ultima vez que lo intente termino realmente mal-

-Pues si, de verdad te amo-

-Bien mi turno ¿Alguna vez fuiste de compras con tu madre?-

-Mi madre iba de compras, pero yo no compraba-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella no era la mejor persona del mundo mi padre tampoco-

-Eso no me lo dijiste-

-No me gusta hablar de ello-

-A mi tampoco me gusta hablar acerca de mi historia sin embargo te lo dije, pero esta bien respeto tu decisión-

-Gracias- No le contaría jamas mi verdadera historia, no era algo que el quisiere escuchar y no lo haría

-¿De verdad no me lo dirás?-

-Escucha Jasper, es algo que me lastima demasiado el recordarlo me hace tener pensamientos suicidas realmente es doloroso y no quiero hablar sobre ello-

-Alice discúlpame, no tenia idea de que fuera tan malo-

-Esta bien, pero por favor yo hablare de eso en el momento que crea correcto ¿Esta bien?-

-Claro hermosa, te prometo esperar hasta que te sientas segura- Me alegraba que pensara así pues tendría que esperar un muy largo rato

-¿Qué harías si me fuera?- Le pregunte yo a el pues tenía el presentimiento de que eso pasaría

-Me quedaría destrozado, sentiría que lo más importante que tengo en mi vida ha desaparecido y sentiría ganas de morir-

-¿De verdad me amas?- Volví a preguntar

-¿Dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti?- Me contesto imitando mis palabras de hace un rato

Le dedique una sonrisa y me acerque a el lentamente para besarle de nuevo el también me acerco a su cuerpo y nos besamos, hacía mucho que no besaba a nadie y sentir sus cálidos labios hacer contacto con los míos me hacia sentir cada vez mejor

Escuchamos como abrían la puerta y alguien entraba, pero no nos separamos

-Vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí- La voz de Rosalie

Rápidamente nos separamos y volteamos a verla

-Rose nosotros. . . . -Empezó Jasper

-Tranquilo no tienes que explicármelo hermano tengo ojos, me alegro muchísimo por ustedes ¡Alice gracias! Jazz, muy buena elección valorala por que no hay muchas chicas como ella y Al, no le hagas daño si aprecias tu vida-

Ambos reímos, Rosalie abrazo a su hermana y yo hice lo mismo

Ahora Alice y yo platicaremos un poco, vamos me dijo jalan-dome del brazo llevándome a su habitación y dejando a Jasper en la sala

Nos sentamos en la cama y ella empezó a hablar

.- ¡Alice! tienes que contarme todo, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tu se lo dijiste a el o el a ti? ¿Te gusto el beso? ¿Crees que es algo serio?-

-Basta Rose, fue algo hermoso realmente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, se puede decir que nos lo dijimos simultáneamente por supuesto que me gusto, hace tanto tiempo que no besaba con amor y ¡Por supuesto! Creo que es algo serio pues estoy enamorada de el-

-¿Y desde cuando es eso?-

-Creo que desde que lo conocí pero ni yo misma lo aceptaba-

-Alice, estoy tan feliz, hace mucho que mi hermano no se enamoraba de nadie, quedo destrozado desde la ultima vez y de verdad me encanta que esta vez haya sido con -alguien como tu-

-Rosalie yo no soy tan buena como crees-

-Alice, se quien eres pero tu eres la primera que debería saberlo-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Claro, pero tienes que aceptarlo tú misma-

-Gracias Rosalie, ahora mi mama no tarda en llegar para cenar, invite a mi novio y podrán dar la noticia públicamente-

-¿Crees que lo tomen bien?-

-¿Y que importa como lo tomen?-

-Claro que importa son su familia y. . .-

-¿Lo amas?- Me interrumpió

-Si-

-¿El a ti?-

-Si-

-No importa lo que los demás piensen, la pareja son tu y Jasper no tu y toda mi familia Alice no tienes que quedar bien con nadie pero si quieres saber, Emmett estará encantado mis padres siempre apoyaran a mi hermano y Edward. . . de el se puede esperar cualquier cosa-

-Espero que todo salga bien-

-Ya veras que si-

El resto del tiempo continuamos hablando de cosas de menor importancia como marcas de maquillaje y diseñadores que a ella le gustaban

Cuando Esme nos llamo a cenar Emmett había llegado pero estaba abajo platicando con Jasper Edward se encontraba leyendo y Carlisle ayudaba a Esme a poner la mesa

Cuando estuvimos todos sentados Esme Carlisle y Edward de un lado y Jasper Emmett Rosalie y Yo del otro lado estaba lista para darles la noticia pero Jasper se me adelanto

-Hay algo que quiero decirles-

-¿Esta todo bien Jasper?- Pregunto Carlisle

-Si pero quiero darles una noticia, es algo que paso hoy pero yo lo sabia inconscientemente desde que la conocí-

-Dinos cielo- Le dijo Esme guiñándole un ojo pues ella ya lo sabía

-Bueno, Alice y… bueno ella. . .- El empezó a tartamudear a sonrojarse así que su madre hablo

-Tranquilo solo dinos-

-Bueno ella y yo estamos en una relación nosotros somos "novios"- Dijo haciendo una muca de asco en la ultima palabra

-¿De verdad? Hijo que felicidad, ella es una chica de lo mas educada y cortés estoy realmente feliz por ti ¡Felicidades chicos!- Nos dijo Carlisle a ambos con una gran sonrisa en la boca

-¡HEY JAZZ! Amigo no puedo creerlo ¿De verdad no estoy soñando? No creo esto ¡Dios mio! Me alegra tanto que te hayas atrevido dejando el miedo de lado ¡Felicidades viejo!- Grito Emmett al mismo tiempo que despeinaba a su amigo

-¿De verdad Alice? Hablo Edward por primera vez

-¿De verdad que?- Pregunte

-Pues todo esto ¿El? Dios mio ¿No has visto la cara permanente de soledad que tiene? No, ya se que es lo que paso ¿Cuánto te pago? Pues es la única manera de que alguien podría fijarse en el- Me enfureció lo que dijo

-¡Cierra la boca Edward!- Grito Jasper desde su lugar

-Chicos cálmense ya- Hablo Carlisle

-Es la verdad, en el no se fija ni una mosca ¿Es que necesitas lentes Alice? Créeme que la ultima vez que salió con alguien fue por que le pago no tiene nada de especial es un simple adolescente hijo de mami-

-¡CÁLLATE YA O TE VOY A CALLAR YO!- Volvió a gritar, tome a Jasper del brazo para tratar de calmarlo

-No juegues con migo Jasper, ambos sabemos la clase de persona que eres ¿O es que ya se te olvido que Maria termino eligiendo-me a mi? Y quedaste como un llorón-

Jasper se levanto de un bote de su silla al igual que Edward

-¡Cierra la boca ya!- Le ordeno cuando quedaron frente a frente

-¿O que? Muéstrame lo que haces Jazz ¿Protegerás a tu novia la limosnera? Mírala, no es mas que una vagabunda- Sus palabras no me importaron el lo absoluto, la única persona que podía lastimarme en este mundo era Jasper

En el momento menos esperado Jasper le soltó un puñetazo a Edward volteándole la cara, este se lo devolvió y se aferro a su cuello tirándolo al suelo escuche gritos de Esme y Rosalie mientras ellos se golpeaban

Rápidamente Emmett separo a Jasper y lo sujeto rodeando su cintura con ambas manos entrelazadas en ella el le tiro un codazo y le pego a Emmett en la cara por que lo inmovilizo también de los brazos como en un gran abrazo

Carlisle simplemente jalo a Edward hacía atrás y este al instante se calmo pero Jazz seguía removiéndose en los brazos de Emmett para soltarse de su agarre

-¡Basta Jasper!- Le grito Esme poniéndose en frente de el lo que sucedió a continuación no podía creerlo ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¡Era imposible! ¿Jasper había golpeado a su madre? Eso era un error de mi vista

**Oh! No puede ser ¿Algúna nerviosa? Bueno recordemos que Jazz sería in capaz de lastimar a Esme… aproposito Bueno bueno… leeamos y sabremos de nuevo agradecimientos a**

**Carly360: Saber que me lees es suficiente para mi de verdad muchas gracias pues has estado aquí desde el principio del fic, soy nueva en esto y saber que hay personas como tu que se toman un tiempo para leerme y me dan una oportunidad me da ganas de continuar con mi sueño ¡Escribir!**

**Montego24: Igual, mil gracias por todo igual eres de las que han estado aquí te tomas un minuto para dejarme review me has dado la oportunidad de ser de tu agrado yo no sería nadie sin las personas como tu que me leen y estan ahí sin importar nada ¡GRACIAS!**

**20ALICE99****: Muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y de dejarme Review no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver todos los comentarios de verdad mil gracias y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado pues lo que hago lo hago por ustedes y para que les guste a ustedes**


	12. Capitulo 11: Felicidad y Amor

**-11-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo11: Felicidad y amor **

**Alice's POV**

¿Estaba viendo bien? ¡Era imposible! ¿Jasper habia golpeado a su madre? Eso era un error de mi vista, vi como Esme retrocedio tocandose la cara y todos nos quedamos mirando lo que pasaba Jasper se tranquilizo, pero Emmett no lo soltó

Esme se quito la mano de la cara y no tenia herida alguna, estaba perfecta, la cara completamente normal ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, se lo preguntaría a Jasper mañana

Emmett lo soltó y el se acerco a su madre, la miro con ternura y le dio un beso, Rosalie también había entendido por la cada que tenia, es mas todos hasta Emmett sabían que había pasado excepto yo, todos se sentaron como si nada hubiera pasado y continuaron la cena conversando tranquilamente e ignorando cualquier cosa antes sucedida

-¿Qué demonios paso?- Le susurre a Jasper

-Luego te explico ¿Vale?-

-Vale-

Seguimos comiendo sin decir nada, Emmett se fue a su casa y Jasper y Edward no cruzaron una sola palabra simplemente subieron a sus cuartos todos nos dimos las buenas noches preparados para dormir

-Explícamelo ¿Qué fue eso?-Le dije antes de que entrara en su habitación

-Alice estoy realmente cansado te prometo que mañana te explico ¿Si?-

-Bien- Conteste cortante y me dí la vuelta pero sentí como me jalaba del brazo y antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo me beso apasionadamente

-Buenas noches- Me dijo cuando nos separamos

-Buenas noches- Conteste guiñándole un ojo

Me tape con las mantas mire el techo suspire y di gracias a la vida por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser feliz, por haberme dado el mejor regalo del mundo, por haberme entregado lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ¡Hoy! Por primera vez en 18 años dormiría tranquila

Cerré los ojos y me metí en un profundo sueño sintiendo el colchón como nube, este día era el mejor de mi vida, y Jasper era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi existencia, era todo para mi, lo mas importante en mi mundo, mi razón de existir, por fin había sentido el amor, y no me arriesgaría a perderle, yo daría mi vida por el pues prefería morir a vivir sin el simplemente ¡Lo era todo!

La noche fue larga, pero tranquila me levante un par de veces por un vaso de agua pero pude dormir como una ángel me desperté cerca de las 9:00am era sábado y quería pasar el día con Jasper, también quería que me explicara lo sucedido ayer

Salí a desayunar pero el seguía dormido entre en su habitación y lo vi abrazando la almohada, yo solía hacer eso de niña, ver aquella escena me lleno el corazón de ternura, tome su Ipod que estaba a un lado de su cama puse una canción a todo volumen, la pause y después la puse cerca de su oído, le di Play y el se despertó de un salto y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¡Alice! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-No despertabas, ademas se supone que no debes usar el Ipod-

-Ah, no lo estaba usando solo estaba ahí-

-Claro Jazz bueno ¿Desayunamos?-

-Vaya que tengo una chica ansiosa-

-Quiero pasar el día con tigo, y no puedo esperar así que cámbiate y vamos- Le dije saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

Baje y prepare un desayuno ligero para los dos, me senté y me dispuse a esperarlo, bajo unos minutos después con una camisa de botones y unos jeans ajustados

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- Le dije jugando

-Mis disculpas señorita- Me contesto con una sonrisa

Se sentó con migo y empezamos a comer estuvimos unos minutos en silencio pero el lo rompió diciéndome

-Alice quiero llevarte a un lugar, es muy especial para mí y quiero que lo conozcas-

-Me encantaría Jazz pero recuerda que no puedes salir-

-Ya me encargue de eso-

-¿Cómo?-

-Le dije a mis padres que era solo por tratarse de ti y quería disfrutar mi primer día en una relación, pues la última vez fue todo un desastre-

-¿Y están de acuerdo?-

-Dudaron un poco pero al final aceptaron-

-Bueno y ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Ya lo veras, pero necesito que me ayudes a hacer unos emparedados y tortas por que comeremos allá-

-Bien, y ¿Qué debo llevar?-

-Te ves hermosa con todo lo que uses-

Sentí que mi cara se calentaba ¿Qué me pasaba? Era imposible que yo me estuviera sonrojando ¡No podía ser!

Jasper soltó una carcajada y me miro

-Ya no soy el único que se sonroja adorablemente ¿Oh si?-

-Esto es de un día nunca me pasa-

-Pasaba-

-¡Vale! Deja de burlarte-

Ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina, lavamos los trastes utilizados y empezamos con los emparedados y tortas ¡Detestaba hacer esto! Pues cuando niña era lo que tenía que hacer para James y me traía unos recuerdos realmente horribles, pero miraba de reojo a Jasper y todo lo olvidaba, a los pocos minutos Esme bajo a buscarnos y nos entrego una mochila

-Mama ¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Solo lo que necesitan- Dijo y se entrego a Jasper quien hizo una mueca por el peso de la mochila

-¿De casualidad no pusiste aquí un hospital? O va mi padre escondido por si algo nos pasa- Dijo Jazz sarcástico

-Jasper no me hagas cambiar de opinión en cuanto a mi decisión-

Al instante dejo de hablar y se puso la maleta al hombro

-Por favor cuídense mucho y disertante- Nos dijo Esme con cariño

-Lo haremos mama quédate tranquila- Contesto Jasper

-Hasta luego Esme- Le dije yo

-Hasta luego cielo- Me contesto

Subimos al auto dejando la mochila y cosas en la cajuela el se sentó en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del copiloto

Salimos de casa y moría por la intriga, quería saber a donde me llevaba, mi pasado solo me hacia pensar cosas realmente malas, pero rápidamente botaba esas ideas de mi mente Jasper sería incapaz de hacerme daño o de tocarme el mas mínimo cabello sin que yo quisiera

-¿Quieres decirme a donde vamos?- Le pregunte mirándolo

-No-

-Estas lleno de sorpresas-

-Lo se Alice, soy una persona muy misteriosa-

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo nadie dijo una palabra, pues Jasper dijo que era malo ocultando cosas así que no hablaría estaba a punto de caer dormida, llevábamos casi una hora de viaje

-¡Alice! No te duermas, ya llegamos-

Me levante del asiento un poco cansada y fatigada por el viaje, salimos juntos por la mochila de Esme

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el campo pero nosotros iremos a una montaña en especial, es mi favorita ya veras por que te traje aquí ahora sígueme-

Hice lo que me dijo, tenia una bolsa de tortas en la mano, estaciono el coche en una especie de "cabaña" de visitas o algo así y caminamos hasta el pie de una montaña

-Vamos Al, subiremos hasta llegar a donde quiero-

-¿Y a donde se supone que quieres?-

-Ya veras, deja de preguntar y vamos-

Camine tras de el subiendo la montaña, me canse y me dio un palo para apoyarme era muy útil pues no tenia que usar todas mis fuerzas al cabo de media hora de caminata estaba exhausta me senté en una roca para descansar

-¡Vamos Al!, ya casi llegamos preciosa no te rindas ahora-

-No me rindo cielo. Pero estoy realmente cansada ¿Podemos parar un momento?-

No me contesto pero se acerco a mi poniendo la mochila a un lado y sentándose con migo

-¿Te sientes bien? Si necesitas regresar regresamos-

-¡Claro que no! Solo estoy un poco cansada, pero estar aquí con tigo me hace la persona mas feliz del mundo-

-Alice-

-¿Si?-

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-

-Jazz sabes que tu también y nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarte, ¿Sabes?, no temo a nada en el mundo ni siquiera a la muerte, lo único que de verdad puede lastimarme es que tu no estés a mi lado, lo demás no me importa-

Se levanto de la piedra y me levanto a mi con el, se sentó donde yo estaba, y me sentó sobre sus piernas, me abrace a su cuerpo recargándome en su pecho y acurrucándome en el, pasamos unos minutos en esa posición levante mi cara y lo mire a los ojos, esos de un tono azul tan fuerte que parecían obras de arte me centre en sus labios, me acerque y lo bese, el me correspondió pegando aún mas nuestros cuerpos y moviendo sus labios contra los míos cuando nos separamos me levante tome la bolsa y le dije

-Estoy lista para seguir-

Me sonrió por un momento y después contesto

-Vamos entonces-

Continuamos caminando, esta vez tomados de la mano solo caminamos un par de minutos por que el se puso delante mio soltándome, te voy a enseñar algo pero no quiero que veas se coloco detrás de mi y me tapo los ojos con las manos me guió hasta algún lugar y solo pude distinguir el ruido de cómo su tiraba la mochila al suelo, escuche agua caer por algún lugar y sentí humedad en el ambiente cuando quito las manos de mis ojos quede maravillada con la vista que tenia enfrente

Era una cascada inmensa el agua parecía blanca y podía escuchar como caía bruscamente los arboles alrededor eran enormes y verdes, tan verdes que parecían pintados con olio, también se escuchaban ciertos cantos de pájaros

-¿Te ha gustado?- Me pregunto mirándome con brillo en los ojos

-¡Me ha encantado!- Le conteste al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Sabes la razón por la cual te traje aquí?-

-No, pero quiero saberlo-

-Mira- Señalo con el dedo a la cima de la cascada donde había unos arboles que curiosamente formaban un corazón gigantesco

-Se llama la montaña del amor, mi mama nos trajo aquí a mi hermana y a mi cuando teníamos 5 años, nos dijo que aquí se traían solamente a las personas especiales con las que querías pasar toda una vida a su lado, pero si eran un par de enamorados tenían que besarse sobre aquella roca- Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme y señalando una piedra

-¿Seguro que no inventaste la última parte?-Cuestione divertida

-Bueno, tal vez modifique un poco la historia-

No dijimos nada simplemente caminamos hacia la roca señalada nos subimos ambos ella, el poso sus manos en mis caderas y yo pase las mías rodeando su cuello, nos miramos un momento, nuestras miradas se conectaron y unos segundos después ya tenia mis labios sobre los suyos moviendolos simultáneamente, sentí su lengua chocando con la mía y correspondí ese gesto, no nos separamos durante lo que a mi me parecieron minutos podíamos quedarnos así horas, pero nuestra necesidad de respirar se hacia presente

Nos separamos y volvimos a mirarnos

-¡Te amo!- Le dije acariciando su mejilla con el dorzo de mi mano

-Yo a ti- Contesto con los ojos cristalinos

Bajamos de la roca antes de caernos

-¿Tienes hambre?- Me pregunto

-Demasiada, valieron la pena las tortas- Conteste riendo

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol con sombra y sacamos la bolsa empezamos a comer sin decir nada estaba realmente hambrienta sin darme cuenta había acabado con la mayoría de los emparedados y tortas dejando-le a el uno de cada uno

-Vaya, que si estabas hambrienta-

-Jazz lo siento no me di cuenta que. . . –

-Tranquila, no tenia hambre de cualquier manera-

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Me pregunto

-Creo que deberíamos regresar, es un poco tarde y no quiero preocupar a tu mama-

-Tienes razón vamos- Me dijo tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar

En cuestión de minutos recogimos todo y lo metimos a la mochila empezamos a caminar ahora cuesta abajo, esta vez no me costo tanto trabajo ni siquiera sentí el tiempo pues venia pensando en todo lo que me había cambiado la vida desde que lo conocí

-Jazz ¿Emmett y Rosalie han venido aquí?- De repente me entro curiosidad por saber eso

-Si, lo han hecho mas de una vez, pero mi hermana dice que la primera siempre sera la mas especial-

-¿Rosalie es realmente 5 minutos mayor que tu?-

-¡4:58! Alice, grabatelo bien dos segundos hacen la diferencia dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda la luz en viajar? Unos segundos pero esos segundos hacen una gran diferencia por que antes estaba oscuro-

Reí ante su comentario al parecer el tiempo era muy importante para el continuamos caminando sin decir nada, eran cerca de las 6:00pm pero estaba agotada llegamos hasta el auto a las 6:30pm

**Jasper'sPOV**

Desde que bese a Alice en la montaña del amor, me sentí renacido, y ademas decidí que dejaría de comparar nuestra relación con la que tuve con Maria, lo nuestro era real lo de Maria había sido un simple juego

Cuando llegamos al auto coloque las bolsas en la cajuela y le abrí la puerta del copiloto pero ella la rechazo

-¿Te importa si voy atrás durante el regreso? Estoy exhausta y me gustaría acostarme-

-Adelante preciosa- Conteste abriéndole la puerta de los asientos de atrás

Estaba muy cansado, pague el "estacionamiento" y comencé a conducir, sentía que mis parpados se cerraban solos y en algunas paradas estuve a punto de quedarme dormido pero hacia mis mayores esfuerzos para mantenerme despierto ¡Por Alice! Si me dormía podía pasarle algo y no me arriesgaría a que saliera herida, fue una larga hora de regreso a casa, cada kilómetro que avanzábamos sentía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba menos pero me mantenía despierto por mi única motivación

En un alto no pude mas y recargue mi cabeza en el volante sentí como mi cuerpo solo dejaba de funcionar y mis ojos se cerraban no podía quedarme dormido trate de despegar mi cabeza del volante pero me fue imposible

-¡Chico! ¡Hey!- Comencé a escuchar gritos a mi lado y el sonido de claxon, fue cuando me dí cuenta que me había quedado dormido y los otros conductores se habían quedado parados detrás de mi

-Muchacho, te ves muy mal no puedes conducir en ese estado ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Ofreció el conductor que estaba a mi lado

-No gracias no estoy muy lejos de mi casa, solo estoy algo cansado- Le respondí tranquilo

-Bien, andate con precaución- Dijo y se adelanto

Después de una hora por fin vi mi casa frente a mi, Sali del auto y abrí la puerta trasera me di cuenta que Alice se había quedado dormida, haciendo un gran esfuerzo la tome en brazos y la metí a casa mire mi reloj peor sentía tenia la visión nublada solo alcance a distinguir que la maesilla mas chica estaba en el numero diez

Abri la puerta y me encontré con mi madre y mi primo frente a mi

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto mi madre acercándose a mi

-¡Edward súbela!- Le grito a mi primo el tomo a Alice de mis brazos, yo no pude hacer nada lo ultimo que sentí fue como caía de espaldas, mi madre me detenía y me acostaba en el sofá boca arriba

Me "desperté" por las voces y el ruido a mi alrededor distinguí una figura femenina delante de mi pero no fui capaz de saber si era mi madre o mi hermana

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte, no recibí respuesta y trate de levantarme pero sentí una mano en mi pecho empujándome y regresandome al sofá, cuando abrí mejor los ojos me di cuenta que era mi madre

-Dímelo tu ¿Qué paso cielo?-

-Estaba muy cansado me dormí el viaje se me hizo muy pesado-

-¿Cansado? Jasper cuando llegaste no podíamos bajarte de 40 de temperatura-

-¿Qué?- Me toque la frente y me di cuenta que tenia una toalla con agua caliente en ella, supuse que el agua era fría pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo la había calentado

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No lo se, supongo que la humedad o algo- Mi mama me miro sorprendida, en ese momento apareció mi hermana con la bolsa de emparedados que llevamos Alice y yo

-Mama- Hablo y le entrego la bolsa

Ella saco un resto de ¡Queso de puerco! Era mas que alérgico a eso la ultima vez que lo comí hace dos años mi piel se puso roja me dio calentura a mas no poder

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Creo que queso de puerco- Conteste irónico

-Jasper no te hagas el gracioso, ¿Por qué comiste esto sabiendo que eres alérgico?-

-Yo no fui, yo no quería ponerle eso estoy seguro que solo le puse jamón-

-Bueno pero Alice no lo sabia, tal vez lo hizo por accidente- Hablo mi mama

-Yo estoy segura de habérselo mencionado- Dijo Rosalie

-Estas diciendo que ¿Alice trato de envenenarme?-

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno primero que nada les explico algo, no quise ponerlo en el capi por que no me parecio muy importante, pero como ya se dieron cuenta Jasper ¡No! Golpeo a Esme, ella fingio eso para que el lo pensará y así se diera cuenta de lo que podía provocar si no se calmaba y ahora si….**

**Montego 24: Que bueno que te haya gustado donde se hacen novios, tuve que ponerme a escuchar canciones de amor y ver novios para poder escribirla Jaja lo se, yo también ¿Sabes algo? Primero pensaba en hacer que si le pegara pero luego dije ¡NO! El no lo haría y en mis fics tampoco, y bueno ya sabes mil gracias por todo tu apoyo **

**Magui9999: Muchas gracias por tu Review me encanta que te haya gustado y te tomes el tiempo para decirmelo que bueno que hay personas como tu Besos nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Guest (Invitado): ¡No! Hay muchas escritoras mejores que yo, pero aún así muchisimas gracias por tu comentario me hiciste el día cuando lo vi, no puedo creer que alguien me considere así mil gracias de verdad nos leemos en el proximo **

**Carly360: Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo te prometo pasarme por tus historias y dejarte Review es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de que tu estas aquí siempre que publico un nuevo capi de verdad estoy plenamente agradecida con tigo ¡Espero poder contactarte en Facebook! Tengo el Link en mi perfil pegalo en la barra buscadora **

**-Andy. Athena **


	13. Capitulo 12: Fiesta en la piscina

**-12-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo 12: Fiesta en la piscina **

**Jasper's POV**

-Estas diciendo que ¿Alice trato de envenenarme?-

-No Jasper, pero si sabia que eras alérgico ¿Por qué lo hizo?- Contesto mi mama

-¡No aguarda! A quien se mencione fue a Emmett no a Alice- Esta vez hablo Rosalie

Así lo entendí todo, Alice seria incapaz de hacerme daño ¡Jamas!

-Bueno, tendremos que mencionárselo ahora todo esta bien fue solo un accidente-

Los tres asentimos, empece a sentirme demasiado caliente, somo si me cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, me pulsaba y también sentí como enrojecía

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto mi mama

-No-

Me toco la frente y las mejillas con el dorso de su mano

-¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!, Rosalie trae el termómetro por favor-

-Mama ¿Dónde esta Alice? ¿A dónde la llevo Edward?-

-Esta en su habitación estaba dormida cuando llegaron, de verdad muy cansada-

-Bien-

Mi hermana llego con el termómetro, y me lo puso en la boca por 5 minutos es decir ¡4:58! Después mi mama lo miro y exclamo

-¡Dios mio! Estas ardiendo en fiebre, casi a 40 grados-

-Rosalie ¿Podrías humedecer la toalla de nuevo?- Mi hermana salio y se llevo consigo la toalla que tenia en la frente

-Por dios cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mal mama, de verdad siento que mi cabeza explota-

-Jasper si no te baja vamos a tener que ir al hospital-

-¡No! Por dios no, mama estoy seguro que me baja- Le tenia terror al hospital desde que vi a mi mama en el

-Tranquilo, Jazz es necesario si no logro bajarte le fiebre-

Rosalie llego con la toalla me la puso en la frente pero el agua que había en ella no tardo en volverse a calentar, mi madre hizo una mueca

-¡Llamare a tu padre!- Ella subió las escaleras no me había percatado que eran las ¡2 de la madrugada!

-Jazz ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto mi hermana

-No pudo haber sido mejor-

-Dame detalles-

-Bueno ella lloro al verlo todo y mas cuando vio el corazón nos besamos varias veces y antes de llegar se sentó en mis piernas fue todo realmente hermoso-

-No sabes que alegría me da escuchar todo eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que eres mi hermano, la última vez créeme que sufrí con tigo-

-Te amo Rose-

-Yo a ti pero no puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto para comer eso sabiendo que eres alérgico-

-Ni me percate de que lo comí-

-Lo se, estabas percatándote de otras cosas en lugar del sabor del queso de puerco ¿No es así?- No le conteste pues sabía que tenia razón y si le respondía mi cara se pondría aún mas roja de lo que ya estaba

-Jazz ¿Crees que estas enamorado? O ¿Solo te gusta?-

-Estoy seguro de que la amo, mas que a mi propia vida se ha convertido en todo para mi, y no me enamore de ella en un día lo estuve desde el primer momento en que la vi pero estaba confundido ni siquiera yo lo aceptaba, me lo negué mucho tiempo-

-Es la indicada hermano, me alegro por ti-

- Gracias-

Mis padres bajaron, mi papa estaba somnoliento pero bajo las escaleras realmente rápido

No me dijo nada solo se acerco a mi, se subió las magas de su suéter y me toco con el dorso de su mano las mejillas y la frente igualmente hizo una mueca

-Si esta muy alta ¿Qué paso?-

-Después hablamos, ¿Cómo la bajo?- Contesto mi madre

-Tendremos una usar hielos con una manta-

-¿Con una manta?- Pregunte

-Si, si lo ponemos directamente en tu cuerpo puede ser muy peligroso-

No dije nada, mi papa se fue junto con mi hermana quien seguramente subiría a dormir era realmente tarde

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio en cabello, no me enloquecía la idea de poner algo bajo cero grados mientras yo estaba a casi cuarenta pero bien, me tranquilice tanto como pude hasta que mi padre apareció en la puerta con unos hielos y usando como bolsa un trozo de tela

-Bien tal vez sientas un poco frió por la temperatura que tienes si te empieza a quemar me avisas- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Yo mismo me conocía intentaría quitarme lo que fuese a ponerme así que puse mis manos atrás de mi espalda para evitarlo

Mi madre me desabrocho la camisa hasta el pecho, y solo sentí demasiado frió el contacto que hizo en mi cuerpo me quemo, y sentí frió hasta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza, el hielo estuvo en mi unos minutos hasta que le dije a mi padre que de verdad me estaba quemando la piel

Me la quito y unos minutos después volvió a colocarla, estuvo así casi una hora, eran las 4:00am me sentía mucho mejor aun un poco caliente pero mucho mejor

-¿Cómo te sientes cielo?- Pregunto mi madre

-Mucho mejor, pero estoy cansado me gustaría ir a dormir-

-Claro ve, descansa-

-Gracias mama-

Me levante del sofá subí a mi habitación pero antes pase por la de Alice quería verla, saber que estaba bien entre a su cuarto cuidando de no hacer ruido para evitar despertarla, me acerque a ella me coloque a su lado, era tan hermosa durmiendo, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos su respiración era tranquila y de vez en cuando suspiraba

Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y aparte un mechón de pelo negro azabache de su rostro para poder verla, era lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, la amaba mas que a nada existente en este mundo era una pena que me haya tardado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo simplemente cuando la veía el mundo se desaparecía

Mañana volvería a pasar el día con ella así fuera en casa, o en algún otro lado quería una vida entera a su lado

Salí de su habitación para dirigirme a la mía entre me tumbe en la cama sin taparme no quería que me volviera la fiebre ahora que estaba mejor, simplemente cerré los ojos y me dormí esperando el amanecer para un nuevo día con Alice

**Alice'sPOV**

Poco a poco me fui despertando el viaje me había dejado exhausta no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto, pero había valido la pena haber pasado el día con el era lo mejor que había vivido, cada día daría gracias por haberlo encontrado y por que haya llegado a mi vida

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana no podía creer que me haya despertado tan tarde no acostumbraba hacerlo y menos en una casa que no fuera mía

Me pare y me di una ducha rápida, no me encontré con ninguno de los miembros de la familia probablemente ya habían desayunado baje a ver si había alguien, y justo el amor de mi vida estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un libro me puse detrás de el al ver que no se había percatado de mi presencia le tape los ojos con las manos

-¿Quién soy?-

-La chicas mas hermosa del universo ¿Tal vez?-

-Incorrecto, soy yo- Conteste quitando mis manos de sus ojos y sentándome frente a el

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?-

-Me gusta que lo digas-

-¿Decir que? ¿La verdad?-

-Ay Jazz-Conteste poniendo cara de ternura

-Emmm. . . Alice quería decirte algo-

-Dime-

-Ayer cuando fuimos, bueno los emparedados estaban hechos de queso de puerco o bueno el que me comí yo lo estaba y soy alérgico a ello, ayer tuve fiebre muy fuerte, pero tranquila se que no hiciste a propósito-

-¡Dios mio! Jasper perdóname de verdad no lo sabia, no tenia idea, pero quiero que sepas que yo no seria capaz de hacerte daño nunca, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte ¡De verdad perdóname! No fue mi intención yo. . . – Estaba mas que avergonzada, pero lo que mas me temía fuera que el creyera que lo hice apropósito y se alejara de mi

-Tranquila preciosa, se que no fue apropósito, se que no me harías daño, no te preocupes esta bien, todo esta bien calma solo quería decírtelo así a la próxima vez que salgamos no comeré lo mismo-

-Claro, de verdad perdóname-

-Todo esta bien-

-¿Qué dijo tu mama? Debe odiarme-

-¡No Alice! Quítate esa idea de la cabeza nadie te odia todos sabemos perfectamente que no fue tu intención y esta bien-

-De todas maneras me sentiré mejor si me dices que me perdonas-

-Te perdono hermosa, tranquila ¿Vale?-

-Vale, ¿Qué haremos hoy?-

-Emmett hará una fiesta en la piscina de su primo y nos ha invitado se vera aquí con Rosalie a las 2:00pm ¿Vamos?-

-No lo se, nunca me ha gustado meterme al agua y mucho menos usar traje de baño-

-Alice dime la verdad ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Pues que todas las chicas tienen cuerpos hermosos y yo no soy nada-

-¿Nada Alice? Lo eres todo para mi, y no me importan las otras chicas, solo me importas tu para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa y mas importante en este planeta, tienes el mejor cuerpo de todos Alice-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Lo es para mi ¡Eres la mas hermosa! Para mí-

-Gracias Jazz pero la idea no me gusta ¿No podemos hacer algo mas?-

-Alice, por favor sabes algo si vas por la vida fijándote en lo que los demás piensen de ti no llegaras a ningún lado nunca jamas por favor vamos quiero estar con tigo por el resto de mi vida y esto lo incluye ¿Vamos?-

-Esta bien, pero no planeo meterme al agua y mucho menos ponerme un traje de baño ¿Bien?-

-Es suficiente para mí, yo solo quiero estar con tigo-

-Demuéstramelo-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?-

-Un beso ¿Quizás?-

-Me parece bien- Me acerque poco a poco para besarle y unimos nuestros labios nos su piel era suave y cálida, jamas me acostumbraría a su dulce sabor

-Vaya parece que alguien si tiene buenos días- Apareció Rosalie sonriendo

Jasper se sonrojo a mas no poder causándonos a las dos una risa tremenda

-¡Silencio!-

-Por dios hermanito-

-Rosalie ven tengo que hablar con tigo- Le dijo sacándola de la habitación para llevársela a la sala, yo me senté me serví un plato de cereal y espere a que volvieran

**Jasper'sPOV**

Saque a mi hermana de la cocina para llevarla a la sala

-¿Qué tienes?- Me pregunto

-Nada, solo necesito un favor-

-Dímelo-

-Convencí a Alice de que me acompañara a la fiesta de Emmett, pero se negó a entrar al agua y a ponerse un traje de baño, necesito que me ayudes-

-Si lo que estas pensando es que la obligue desde ahora te dijo que NO-

-No quiero que la obligues, yo la convenceré pero necesito que lleves un traje de baño para ella en tu maleta-

-¿Y por que no la llevas en la tuya?-

-Por que ella la revisara, Rose por favor-

-Esta bien, pero que conste que me debes una-

-Si Rosalie, es mas si nos ponemos a pensar cuantas te debo no terminaríamos jamas ¿Lo harás?-

-Ya te he dicho que si-

-Bien gracias-

Salí de la habitación y volví a encontrarme con Alice estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo de un plato

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que?-Pregunto

-Ahora esperemos a que den las dos juntos sentados afuera-

-Es una idea interesante-

Salimos juntos al jardín y nos sentamos en una banca ella a mi lado ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la tenia abrazada por la cintura no dijimos nada, pues nosotros no necesitábamos las palabras para demostrarnos el amor, las simples miradas, sonrisas, besos, caricias eran suficientes

No sentí que el tiempo pasaba, con ella el tiempo no pasaba, nosotros simplemente nos amábamos podían pasar 2.000 años y allí nos quedaríamos juntos, solos y juntos para siempre

Rápidamente dieron las 2:00pm ninguno de los dos sintió como pasaba el tiempo hasta que Emmett interrumpió con su "dulce voz" (notese el sarcasmo)

-¡Alice Jazz! ¿Qué están listos o ahí se van a quedar?- Grito como un loco

-Vamos Emmett solo dame un minuto-Le conteste entre y a casa por el bloqueador solar

-¿Lista Alice?- Le pregunte

-Eso creo- Me respondió moviendo los dedos visiblemente nerviosa

Subimos a la camioneta de Emmett el y Rosalie iban adelante y Alice y yo en la parte de atrás

Mire hacia la ventana pensando en todo lo que me había cambiado la vida en tan poco tiempo, me había dado una razón para seguir viviendo y de ahora en adelante vería el mundo de una manera diferente

Voltee a verla y me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-

-No lo se Jazz, no debí haber venido-

-Claro que si, la pasaremos increíble Alice, ya lo veras ¿Me das un beso?-

Sonrió y se acerco a mí poso sus labios en los míos moviendo los dulcemente hasta que sentí su lengua rozar la mía, no estaba acostumbrado a besar nadie así pero con Alice era diferente a ella le entregaría todo lo que quisiese

Recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la atraje a mi aún mas, cerré mis ojos y sin planearlo me quede dormido aún podía sentir el tacto de la cabeza de Alice sobre mi pecho su cabello me picaba un poco pero con tal de quedarnos en esa posicion no le diría nada

Estaba a punto de caer realmente en profundo sueño pero la voz de Emmett me despertó de nuevo

-¡DESPIERTEN!, no pueden dormirse desde ahora, no podrán disfrutar nada ahora ¡Abajo!-Emmett nunca cambiaría

Sacamos las maletas y como predije Alice reviso la nuestra asegurándose que no traía ningún traje de baño para ella o algo por el estilo, cuando termino me la regreso la colgue a mi hombro y seguí a mi hermana y a mi amigo con Alice tomando mi mano

-¡Aquí estamos!- Grito Emmett abriendo la puerta

El y Rosalie no dudaron un segundo y fueron directamente hacía el área de la piscina para entrar en los vestidores

-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos?-

-No lo se, no estoy segura que querer. . . . –

-Alice- La interrumpí -no puedes crecer en la vida por miedo, lo aprendí por medio de un amigo y me doy cuenta que tenía razón-

-Vamos anda- Me contesto con una sonrisa

Cuando entramos al área de la piscina ya había cerca de 20 chicos Rosalie y Emmett estaban dentro de agua, mi hermana me hizo una seña con los ojos indicándome que el traje de baño adicional estaba en su maleta, le guiñe un ojo en señal de agradecimiento

-Bueno Alice, aquí estamos podemos entrar al agua, comer una botana, tomar el sol, solo dime-

-¡No entrare al agua! Jazz ¿Recuerdas la condición con la que vine?-

-Esta bien pero ¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-Entra tú al agua y yo te veré-

-Aun no me apetece entrar, pero iré a cambiarme-

Me lleve con migo la maleta y me dirigí a los vestidores me puse el traje de baño y una camisa encima guarde mi ropa y volví a salir para ir con Alice

-¿Así piensas entrar?-

-No pienso hacerlo si no es con tigo-

-Jasper no quiero que por mi no puedas disfrutar, entra anda-

-¡No! Vine con tigo y haré lo que tú quieras claro que disfrutare su es a tu lado-

Pasamos un rato comiendo botanas de verdad tenía ganas de entrar

-¿Segura que no quieres Al?-

-No-

-Por favor, quiero ir pero no lo haré si no es con tigo-

-Cuando era niña todos me decían que tenia el peor cuerpo y que no merecía lucirlo las palabras que han quedado muy marcadas no creo estar lista para hacerlo- Apreté los puños con fuerza, el simple hecho de imaginar a alguien agrediendo a Alice aunque sea verbalmente me hacía enfurecer, me acerque a ella de modo que nuestras frentes quedaran juntas

-¿Sabes algo? ¡Eres hermosa! Y sea lo que sea que hayan dicho nadie te lo dira ahora, nunca Al, por que yo estoy aquí para protegerte y defenderte de todo lo que te pueda hacer daño, nunca podrás saber si algo te gusta si no lo intentas, vamos ¿Si? Yo estaré siempre con tigo a tu lado-

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no tengo un traje de baño-

Saque el que había traído Rosalie de su maleta y se lo tendi

-¡Tramposo! Sabias que acabarías convenciéndome-

-Digamos que lo presentía- Me lo quito de las manos y se poso frente a mí

-¿Y el vestidor?- ¡Si! Lo había logrado

La acompañe hasta ellos y espere afuera de la puerta hasta que saliera cuando lo hizo me di cuenta que tenia el cuerpo cubierto con una gran toalla, no sabia de donde la había sacado, me costaría quitarle esa inseguridad pero poco a poco lo haría

La lleve de la mano hasta donde estaban nuestras cosas y poco a poco fui deslizándola por sus brazos hasta que logre quitársela dejo su cuerpo expuesto a mi con el traje de baño en el

-¡Eres hermosa!-

-Es tu turno- Me respondió avergonzada, yo rápidamente me quite la camisa y avanzamos juntos hasta el borde de la piscina

-¿Lista?-

-¡Claro!- Respondió y no me dejo hacer algún movimiento pues me empujo haciéndome caer al agua de sorpresa

Me encontré sumergido en cuestión de minutos y Salí metiendo aire rápidamente

-¡Oye!- Ella ya estaba delante mio con el cuerpo mojado y dentro del agua

-¿Si?-

-Me empujaste-

-Tal vez lo hice-

Sonreí y le arroje agua ella hizo lo mismo hasta que se desato una guerra entre ambos, se me metió en la nariz y empece a toser

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Claro! Ahora…- Por tercera vez en el día me vi interrumpido por los gritos de Emmett

-¡Guerra de caballos!- Grito el ¿Qué era eso? Cuando me di cuenta que tenia a Rosalie sobre sus hombros y otra pareja estaba de la misma forma entendí, el juego consistía en arrojarle agua a la otra pareja de modo de hacerlos caer el ganador era el que permanecía de pie, Emmett quien era bastante alto no tardo en derribar a la pareja enemiga vino nadando hacía nosotros y hablo

-¡Su turno! Nosotros contra ustedes-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Conteste

-Vamos Jazz, ¿Tienes miedo?-

-No tengo miedo, pero no creo que a Alice le parezca buena idea-

-¡A mi parece una idea increíble!- Me "apoyo" mi novia

-Lo vez ahora ¡Ven acá!-

No me quedo mas remedio que hacerlo, Alice subió a mis hombros y Rosalie a los de Emmett otro chico sonó un silbato y la lucha comenzó, Alice y Rosalie se arrojaban agua al igual que Emmett y yo me tiro en la cara varias veces y casi me hace caer, pero Alice penso muy bien

Con los pies empezó a dar patadas haciendo que nuestros "enemigos" se cubrieran de agua, Rose no perdió tiempo he hizo lo mismo Emmett y yo estábamos por ahogarnos pero resistíamos, cuando ninguno de los dos pudo mas nos dejamos caer al mismo tiempo creando que los cuatro nos sumergiéramos al fondo de la piscina declarando empate, cuando salimos todos rieron con nosotros incluidos, esto era lo mas divertido que había hecho en mi vida

Nos la pasamos un rato mas en el agua, cuando nos dio hambre salimos a comer algo, Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas y tenia a mi hermana mas contenta que nada, el resto del día transcurrió bien volvimos a entrar al agua un rato, jugamos platicamos cuando vimos que oscurecía regresamos a casa eran cerca de las 9:00pm

Emmett se ofrecio a llevarnos, Alice y Rosalie se durmieron en el camino estábamos a no mas de 10 minutos de camino para llegar, los cuatro estábamos cansados y quemados mi amigo y yo veníamos platicando de tonterías al mismo tiempo que nos reíamos hasta que sentimos un gran golpe en la parte trasera de la camioneta un choque, sacudió nuestros cuerpos con mi codo rompí el parabrisas cuidando mi cabeza y vi sangre bajar por mi brazo, voltee a ver a Emmett quien estaba igual que yo al mismo tiempo giramos la mirada para ver a las chicas y las encontramos en el suelo tiradas nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras ambos soltábamos gritos para pedir auxilio

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Bueno el capi anterior este cap y una parte del que sigue son tan cursis Jaja, bueno todo esta bien por el momento parece que son la pareja perfecta pero… ¡Ya veran el siguiente! Las cosas no irán tan bien como parecen les adelanto un poquitico… Alice recibe una llamada de… ¡Ohh! Okay guardo dramas para despues **

**Montego 24: Jeje pues ya viste… si fue Alice pero por error ella no lo haría bueno ya sabes lo de siempre ¡Mil gracias por todo! Oye… ¿Crees que me puedas dejar un PM con tu Link de facebook? Quiero hablar más con tigo linda **

**NickThe Rathbone: Lo se ¡Alice no lo haría! Hahaha Bueno ya… Yo igual te adoro hermanita mayor nos hablamos x FB!**

**Magui999: ¡Muchisimas gracias! De verdad agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un Review a lo largo del fic me has apoyado y no tengo como decirte gracias **

**Camii-SuperMartianObsessed****: Haha Lo se estuvo Cursi pero pues me gusto por que de eso se trata mil gracias por tu review y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado **

**Guest (Invitado): Ay… Me haces tan feliz de verdad no se que decirte muchisimas gracias por considerarme así ¡Mil gracias!**


	14. Capitulo 13: Tiempo ¿Otro nivel?

**-13-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo: Tiempo. . . ¿Otro nivel?**

**Jasper's POV**

Empezamos a gritar para pedir auxilio pero en nuestra relación en tranquilizador era el, así que hablo

-¡Cálmate! Así no lograremos nada primero ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, pero yo no importo ¡Las chicas!-

El se acerco y las movió un poco esperando que reaccionaran así fue ellas se movieron en el suelo y rápidamente se levantaron

-¡¿Están bien?!- Preguntamos simultáneamente

-Si- Ellas contestaron de igual manera

-¿Qué paso? Emmett ¿¡Por que no hay parabrisas!?- Grito mi hermana

-Chocamos, nos pegaron desde atrás-

Nadie dijo nada mas abrace a Alice y Emmett a Rosalie salimos del auto para encarar al responsable de esto

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!?- Perdí el control pues pudo haber herido a Alice

-Vamos chicos, se arregla con 1.000 dolares, solo me divertía-

Me enfurecí aun mas y camine hacia el dispuesto a hacerlo morder el polvo de sus zapatos pero mi amigo me tomo por los brazos y me aparto

-Cálmate, solucionemos esto como personas- Me susurro Emmett

Respire y asentí

-Llamare a mi padre para que llame al seguro, cuando llegue nosotros nos vamos- Así lo hizo llamo a su padre quien no tardo mas de 30 minutos en llegar al parecer Emm estaba por perder el control también y fue positiva la llegada de su padre

-Chicos tomen el otro auto, yo me quedare a solucionar esto- Nos dijo

-Gracias Sr. McCarty- Agradeció mi hermana

-Por nada preciosa-

Subimos al auto, Emmett nos llevo a mi hermana a Alice y a mí a casa

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? Si quieres puedo ir con tigo- Ofreció mi hermana a su novio

-Estaré bien- Le dio un beso a Rosalie se despidió de nosotros y desapareció

Mis padres ya estaban dormidos, seguramente mañana nos pedirían una explicación, subimos a nuestras habitaciones Alice y Rosalie se quedaron toda la noche riendo y platicando cuando amaneció explicamos a mis padres lo sucedido llamamos a Emmett para asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien, su padre tuvo que ir a la agencia a solucionar las cosas, el seguro del otro auto pago los daños y estaba todo bien, simplemente ¡Mi vida no podía ser mejor!

**Alice's POV**

El tiempo paso sin que lo sintiera Jasper y yo llevábamos casi medio año de novios, aun le faltaba para cumplir 18 y yo cumpliría 19 en solo unos meses, aunque el había crecido, seguía con la misma cara aniñada de siempre, y continuaba sonrojándose por cualquier cosa haciéndonos reír a todos, Esme y Carlisle me tomaron como una nueva hija al ver que nuestra relación se convertía en algo serio, me quedaría a vivir con ellos permanentemente, o por lo menos el tiempo que me quedaba de vida con Jasper y por lo bien que íbamos seria por siempre,Rosalie se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, confidencial, compañera de batallas, era simplemente mi hermana, de vez en cuando ayudaba a Esme a decorar en jardín o a Carlisle con papeleo, la relación entre Edward y Jasper no había mejorado ¡Nada! Yo sin embargo me llevaba muy bien con el, me platicaba acerca de su relación con Bella, mi vida no podía ser mas perfecta agradecía por todo lo que tenia, cada día que vivía me enamoraba de Jasper mas. Mi amor por el aumentaba con el paso de los minutos, de el dependía mi vida y mi felicidad, aveces pensaba que después de una vida llena de dolor por fin pude vivir el amor pude ver el mundo de una manera diferente y ver la vida como lo hermosa que era

Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndome mal por estarles mintiendo, no podía decirles mi verdadera historia ellos me odiarían. No se las diría Jazz y yo moriríamos viejos con nuestros nietos alrededor de nosotros y el sin conocer mi antigua realidad. No podía irme mejor, quería llevar mi relación con Jasper mas arriba quería llevarla a otro nivel, siguiente nivel y no hablo de matrimonio nunca había sentido su cuerpo haciendo contacto con el mio por placer, había tenido relaciones antes pero ninguna hacia sido por voluntad propia, con los amigos de James solía pasar

Pero me avergonzaba pedírselo ¿Si me rechazaba? ¿Qué haría si me dijera que no?, por eso esperaría hasta que el se sintiera seguro ese día entonces lo haríamos

Habíamos regresado un par de ocasiones más a la montaña del amor esta vez sin emparedados de queso de puerco

Hoy era el cumpleaños numero 19 de Emmett seguramente sería una locura, las reuniones que hacía acababan convirtiéndose en fiestas masivas, con música a todo volumen y vecinos quejándose toda la noche, no me imaginaba como sería esta vez, Edward y Bella estaban invitados, y los padres de Emmett invitaron a Esme y Carlisle ellos se irían antes para organizar las cosas Rosalie Jasper y yo después

-Hola hermosa- Hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Hola Jazz-

-¿Se puede saber en que piensas?-

-Yo no pienso-

-Entonces por que escribiste en esa hoja "pienso"-

-¿¡Lo hice!?-

-No- Contesto y soltó una risotada, lo golpee con el periódico que estaba a un lado de la mesa

-¿Ya se fueron Esme y Carlisle?-

-Salieron hace un rato-

-¿Rosalie?-

-Se esta terminando de arreglar-

-¿Y tu a que hora te arreglas?-

-¡Estoy arreglado Alice!-

-¡Dios! ¿Así te iras?- Estaba con unos jeans un poco rotos de los muslos y una camisa negra horrorosa ajustada pero horrorosa

-Si ¿Qué hay de malo?-

-¡Todo!-

-Vaya aprendiste de mi hermana-

-Si ¡Ven acá!- Le dije jalándolo de brazo y llevándolo a la habitación, busque en su armario y elegí unos pantalones negros ajustados con una camisa gris a cuadros y de botones ¡Perfecto! Se lo tire en la cara le di un beso y salí de la habitación para que se cambiara

Al cabo de casi ¡15 minutos! Salio con su nuevo conjunto me miro levantando una ceja

-¡Perfecto!-

-¿Estas segura? Estoy incomodo con esto-

-Así iras y que no se diga más-

-Eso rima-

Ambos soltamos una carcajada vimos bajar a Rosalie realmente hermosa, venia con un vestido sobre la rodilla pero no muy corto con pedrería y brillante

-¡La reina de la fiesta!- Dije haciéndola reír

Subimos al auto, Rosalie manejo y en cuestión de media hora llegamos a la fiesta desde afuera se escuchaba la música se veían las luces y se alcanzaba a distinguir una que otra figura bailando

Emmett salio como si de eso dependiera su vida y beso a Rosalie como si estuviera a punto de morir nos saludo a Jasper y a mí y nos invito a pasar

-Felicidades viejo- Hablo Jasper abrazándolo Emm correspondió el abrazo después paso a mí y me abrazo como un oso, me bajo antes de que dejara de respirar-

-¡A bailar!- Grito después, yo era muy buena bailarina por herencia de mi madre que también lo era, Emmett se fue a bailar con Rosalie y yo quería hacer lo mismo con Jasper pero parecía que el no estaba dispuesto a ello

-¿Bailamos Jazz?-

-No me gusta mucho Alice-

-¿Por qué? Seguramente lo haces muy bien-

-No, soy pésimo y no quiero recibir burlas-

-No seras nadie en la vida si vas fijándote en todo lo que piensen de ti ¿Recuerdas?- Le repetí la frase que me había dicho meses atrás sonrió se levanto y tomo mi mano, nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, la canción no era muy rápida pero tampoco muy lenta empece a moverme al ritmo de la música pero el no movió ni un dedo

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-

-No se como hacerlo Alice no conozco los pasos-

-Nadie los conoce solo sigue el ritmo eso es todo-

Se movió ligeramente y no lo hacía nada mal no se por que pensaba eso de si mismo, de pronto la canción se volvió mas lenta todas las parejas se pegaron y empezaron a balancearse suavemente de un lado a otro

Rápidamente me acerque a el tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi cintura, después hice lo mismo con la otra para mi suerte no se opuso, pase ambas manos colocando-las alrededor de su cuello pego mas nuestros cuerpos pegamos nuestras frentes empezamos a balancearnos como lo hacían todos los demás, de pronto no escuchaba la música, no escuchaba veía a los demás, no sentía nada solo estaba el, todo el mundo desapareció en su mirada, en sus ojos azules como el mar, nada mas importaba ¡Solo el!, mientras mas lo veía mas me perdía dentro de sus sentidos poco a poco empezaba a amarle mas… y mas

La música fue disminuyendo y empece a ser consciente de los ruidos de mi alrededor, la canción termino pero quería estar con el, lo necesitaba en este momento no lo solté, pase una de mis manos a su espalda y le di un empujoncito para acercarlo mas a mi, lo tomo por sorpresa pues la canción ya había terminado

No le dí tiempo para decir nada simplemente lo bese, apasionadamente, nuestros rozándose, mi lengua haciendo contacto con la suya, sentir que era mio, empece a escuchar gritos aplausos, y silbidos, nos separamos y nos dimos cuenta que todos en la fiesta nos estaban mirando con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo

Otra canción empezó ambos bailamos es ta vez sin ninguna protesta de su parte, así nos la pasamos toda la noche, nos besamos al final de cada canción, hicimos un concurso de baile, las finalistas fuimos Rosalie y yo, ella me gano fácilmente la fiesta estaba por terminar, fue un día realmente divertido un señor se acerco al final

-Hola hermosa ¿Bailamos?- Me pidió, Jasper rápidamente se levanto para encararlo, pero yo lo tome del brazo evitando que le hiciera daño

-¡Ella tiene pareja!- Le grito

-Pues no estoy invitando a su pareja-

-¡Lárguese por favor!-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Su novio ahora ¡Váyase!-

El señor soltó una carcajada muy fuerte me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta el solté un grito

-¡Suéltala!-

-¿O si no que?-

Emmett llego con Rosalie tomada de la mano y rápidamente se acerco

-¡Suéltela!- Apoyo Emmett

-Por dios ¿Ustedes me enfrentan a mí?-

Jasper se acerco furioso, Emmett lo detuvo

-Señor, se lo pediré amablemente una vez mas, suéltela y váyase o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía- Emmett hablo muy tranquilo

El tipo rápidamente me soltó y salio corriendo con sus compañeros corrí hacia Jasper llorando

-¿¡Estas bien!?- Me pregunto

-Si, pero me trajo recuerdos horrorosos no puedo. . . – Dije con la voz entre cortada

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí- Me abrazo a su pecho

Rose y Emm me miraron con cara de confusión pues ellos no sabían absolutamente nada de mi pasado, Jasper tenia una idea pero tampoco lo sabia

-¿Estas bien Alice?- Me preguntaron Rosalie y Emmett a la par

-Si, tranquilos solo estoy algo cansada ¿Nos vamos?- De todos modos ya estábamos a punto de irnos así que no afectaría nada

-¡Los llevo!- Se ofreció Emm

Todos subimos a su camioneta, el regreso fue tranquilo, iba platicando con Rosalie y Emmett con Jasper, cuando nos percatamos que se estaban riendo pusimos mas atención a su platica, al final nos dimos cuenta que solo venían hablando de deportes, a mi me gustaba mucho, pero en ese momento no me apetecía una platica de eso

Cuando regresamos Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron afuera para despedirse pero al final Emmett decidió que la llevaría a cenar algo, pues aun tenía hambre

Nosotros entramos a casa y encontramos una nota de Esme

Rosalie, Alice y Jasper

Chicos, hemos salido al hospital todo esta bien pero su padre olvido algunas cosas importantes y no se pueden quedar ahí hay lasaña en el horno probablemente lleguemos después de media noche, los ama

-Esme

Me sentí mucho mejor al saber que Esme me consideraba una de sus hijas, y yo a ella como mi madre realmente estas personas eran mi familia y Jasper la razón de mi existencia

-Bueno estamos solos ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le pregunte

-¿Te apetece cenar algo?-

-No gracias, comí de mas en la fiesta-

-¡Ya se!, no iba a enseñártelo hasta el mes que viene pero me gustaría hacerlo ahora- Me dijo jalan-dome hasta su habitación

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte

-Cierra los ojos- ¡Genial! Con lo mucho que a mí me gustaba cerrar los ojos

Escuche como movía algunos muebles

-Ábrelos-

Cuando lo hice delante de mi tenia un dibujo en un papel cascaron de casi un metro de alto de nuestro beso en la montaña del amor, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrace

-¿Te ha gustado?- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-¡Me ha encantado!-

Cuando nos soltamos vi como tenía sus ojos azules más brillantes que lo usual

-¿Nos tomaste una foto?-

-No, lo imagine-

-Pues imaginas muy bien-

Volví a abrazarlo y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

Nos sentamos los dos en la cama, y me di cuenta de la situación. Estábamos solos, nadie mas estaba en casa, el acababa de darme el mejor regalo de mi vida por lo cual era un momento romántico

Lo vi morderse el labio, y sentí un gran deseo de hacerlo ¡Mio! De llevar nuestra relación mas allá de un noviazgo, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo hacer contacto con el mío, necesitaba restregar nuestros cuerpos desnudos sobre las sabanas sin importar nada mas

-Jasper. . .-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué tanto me amas?-

-Mas que a mi propia vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado simplemente ¡Todo para mi!- No dudo en responder

-¿Me darías lo que yo quisiese?-

-Te daría todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer si es que así eres feliz-

-¿Y si te pido algo ahora?-

-Te lo daría-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si Alice seguro-

-Bien. . . -

Terminando nuestra conversación me acerque a el hasta que quedamos a corta distancia pero aún sentados en la cama lo bese apasionadamente el correspondió mi beso pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más… y mas apasionado con más… y mas placer, quite mis manos de su cuello y las deslice hasta los botones de su camisa comencé a desabrocharlos uno a uno el me ayudo y se quito solo la prenda, lo empuje hasta que quede encima suyo ahora acostados sobre las sabanas

Deslizo sus manos bajo mi blusa para desabrochar mi sostén, en ningun momento nos dejamos de besar mire su torzo desnudo un momento y después empece a acariciarlo, al principio con mis manos, después con la lengua podía sentir bajo mis manos los músculos marcados de su cuerpo, sus pectorales, su abdomen ¡Era todo mío!

Seguimos con el beso, paso sus manos hasta mi pantalón y las introdujo en el para tocar mis piernas y les dio un ligero apretón, después las acaricio con sus manos subiendo y bajando su tacto, su mano era fría pero no me importaba saco sus manos y las coloco de nuevo en mi cintura

No podía esperar a deshacerme del resto de su ropa y que el se deshiciera de la mía quise besarle de nuevo pero se aparto

Empezó a respirar muy rápido, pero no era por placer era por miedo ¿Qué pasaba? Se agito aún más y paro todos sus movimientos quise preguntarle si estaba bien pero escuche un ligero grito de dolor proveniente desde su pecho

-Alice no… no puedo- Me dijo levantándose para sentarse en la cama, aun estaba alterado

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte triste

-No me siento. . . seguro, perdóname Alice no puedo-

Lo mire con ojos de tristeza y baje la cabeza

-Alice ¡Te deseo! Deseo tocarte, acariciarte y que seas completamente mía-

-¿Entonces por que no puedes?-

-Por que. . . me siento inseguro, es como la primera vez que un niño camina no se siente seguro de hacerlo y aveces no lo hace-

-¿Primera vez?-

-Si Alice primera vez, no me siento seguro con esto, pero no es por ti hermosa, todo es por mi culpa y mi falta de confianza-

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa te entiendo, cuando te sientas mejor entonces sera- Lo tranquilice con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad no te importa?-

-No, esta bien-

Me acerque a el para abrazarlo y hacerle entender que no había problema lo rodee con mis brazos y el se aferro a mi cuerpo

-Jazz-

-¿Si?-

-Me prometes que ¿Algún día sera?-

-Te lo prometo preciosa-

Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que Esme Carlisle y Rosalie llegaron juntos

Nos llamaron a cenar y bajamos no comí pues no me apetecía hacerlo aunque la comida de Esme fuera lo mejor de la vida

Acabando la cena subimos a nuestras habitaciones le dí las buenas noches a Jasper con un beso en los labios y a Esme Carlisle Edward y Rosalie con uno en la mejilla

Me acosté y estaba dispuesta a dormir pero una llamada entro a mi celular

El número era desconocido no sabia si contestar o no, era raro que yo recibiera llamadas que no fueran de Rosalie, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett o Jasper pues prácticamente "no existia" para todas las demás personas me decidí a contestar con la intriga consumiéndome y a la vez muy nerviosa deslice con mi dedo por la opción "Answer" me lo acerque al oído y hable

-¿Bueno?- Con duda

-Alice, soy James tu padre acabo de salir del reclusorio-

Ante estas palabras baje el teléfono sintiendo como mi piel se ponía pálida, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se tenso abrí la boca y deje caer el celular sin poder reaccionar ¡No era posible! ¡No ahora!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? ¿Qué les ha parecido la llamada de James? Uhh… y "Los deseos de Alice" Hahaha algún día sera… algún día xD bueno este es el ultimo capitulo donde hay paz en los siguientes viene la verdadera accion **

**20ALICE99: Lo se me encanta el suspenso Jaja, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte un minuto en dejarme Review **

**Montego 24: ¡Aww! Ya te localice en facebook bueno espero hablar con tigo mas guapa, muchas gracias de nuevo por todos tus reviews eres muy importante para que yo siga con ganas de escribir ¡Mil gracias!**

**Magui999: Muchas gracias ¡Muchisimas! Los comentarios como el tuyo son los que me dan ganas de querer seguir, saber que a mis lectores les gusta lo que hago me inspira gracias por tu Review **


	15. Capitulo 14: La llamada y ¡El adiós!

**-14-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo14: La llamada y ¡El adios!**

**Alice's POV**

-¿Bueno?- Con duda

-_Alice, soy James tu padre acabo de salír del reclusorio_-

Ante estas palabras baje el telefono sintiendo como mi piel se ponia palida, senti un escalofrio recorrer mi espalda cada uno de los musculos de mi cuerpo se tenso abrí la boca y deje caer el celular sin poder reaccionar ¡No era posible! ¡No ahora!

Entre en estado de shock, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando volví a sentir la desesperacion que ya no habia controlado mi cuerpo desde hace meses, esta vez se adueño de mis sentidos, senti ganas de jalarme el pelo hasta que en mi cabeza quedara al descubierto solo mi cuero cabelludo, no fui capaz de hacer ningun movimiento, me quede estatica en la cama con la desesperacion recorriendo mi cuerpo escuche el celular desde el pizo

_-¡Alice! ¡Alice! Responde_- Hablaba James desde el telefono

Empece a temblar siendo incapaz de articular una sola palabra o si quiera de abrir mi boca pase unos minutos más sin moverme, cuando logre moverme un poco temblando recogí el telefono del suelo

-Ja… ¿James?-

-_Soy yo Alice_-

No dije nada, simplemente volví a sentir la desesperacion adueñarse de mis sentidos

-Necesito dinero- Hablo y yo continue sin responder

-_Mira si no vas a dignarte de responder entonces escucha, acabo de salír del reclusorio y se que ahora llevas una mejor vida, no me importa lo que hagas Alice por mi muerete pero necesito dinero- _ Escucharlo me enfurecio, y rapidamente fui capaz de formular palabras, tenía la rabia en la garganta

-¿¡Quien demonios te crees para pedirme eso!?- Conteste gritando y deseando que ningun miembro de la familia me haya escuchado

-_Bien, como quieras pero si no sigues siendo tan idiota lo haras, por el bien de Jasper- _Escuche sus palabras y me estremecí al instante, senti como una lagrima empezaba a formarse en el borde de mis ojos, la limpie rapidamente y no dije nada ¿Cómo sabia el quien era Jasper? ¿Qué más sabia?

Al ver que no contestaba volvío a hablar

_-No te sorprendas Alice, un asesino tiene que estar siempre investigando, bueno si no quieres que algo le pase nos vemos en el parque "De las rosas" mañana a medio día, el destino del chico esta en tus manos-_

El colgo el telefono, me quede un momento sin decir nada esperando a despertar de esta pesadilla, cuando me dí cuenta que estaba en el mundo real trate de procesar lo que pasaba si James le ponia un dedo encima Jasper yo no podría vivir, no querria seguir mi vida sin el a mi lado era todo lo que tenía

No tenia opcion iria con James al parque a medio día, pense al principio en decirle a Jasper pero despues recorde que le habia estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, que no el no sabia la realidad, me sentí aun mas estupida de no poder prevenirle

Me metí a la cama llorando, no pude dormir en toda la noche, pensar que mañana podria ser el ultimo día que veria a Jazz el ultimo día que lo abrazaria el ultimo día que lo besaria, me seria arrebatado lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No pudo ser antes de que me enamorara de el? Así no sufriria tanto

Me la pase la noche entera llorando, sollozando, pensando en cada momento que pasamos juntos, nuestro beso en la montaña del amor, cuando estaba confundida por el, cuando me dijo que se preocupaba por mi, cuando me compartio la historia de Esme, cuando fuimos a la piscina de Emmett cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento que pasamos juntos todo lo que tenia en la vida y la unica razon que tenia para existir y para querer respirar podria serme arrebatada

Era increible como en unos minutos mi vida habia cambiado de ser perfecta a ser una miseria otra vez, habia encontrado la felicidad y el amor no podia separarme de Jasper, simplemente no podria vivir sin el ¡Lo era todo!

No tardo en amanecer, saliendo simplemente le di un corto beso a Jazz tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que sentia una hora antes de que dieran las 12:00 le dije

-Jazz necesito salir sola a medio día-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quien? ¿Por qué?-

-Calma, a un parque sola y por que quiero pensar en algo-

-¡Alice! ¿ESTAS BIEN?-

-Si, tranquilo solo necesito pensar creeme las mujeres aveces pensamos solas las cosas preguntale a Rosalie- Conteste fingiendo una sonrisa para que se calmara

-Esta bien, llamame si algo sale mal ¿Estaras bien cierto?-

-Claro cielo-

Despues de eso no tenia ganas de seguir hablando con nadie la hora paso mas rapido de lo que queria, lo ultimo que deseaba en este mundo es ver a la persona que me destrozo la vida e me hizo pensar que era una inutil 18 años de mi vida

Camine al parque con el aire en la cara secando mis lagrimas llegando me fue muy facil verlo entre los arboles vestido de negro con la cara tapada

Me acerque lentamente, no queria llegar, estaba aterrada un hombre como el nunca cambia y sin Jasper a mi lado me sentia sin proteccion totalmente bulnerable pero debia ser fuerte una vez mi madre dijo "Fingir una sonrisa en la cara mientras por dentro estas hecho pedazos eso es de valientes" me habia dado cuenta que si era fuerte y valiente, pero en este momento estaba hecha una niña pequeña al verlo mas de cerca empece a respirar violentamente, me calme y hable

-James- Volteo la cara y pude verlo mejor, tenia una apariencia de un señor de tal vez 40 años sus cabellos eran rubios y con rastas pero ahora parecia que se habia engrasado, tenia un olor desagradable, seguia siendo alto y delgado

-Vaya nena, no has cambiado nada creo que podriamos divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos- Me puso una mano en la cintura y la aparte bruscamente

-¡Sueltame idiota!-

-¿Empezamos mal?-

-Dime lo que quieres ¡Y Largate!-

-Quiero dinero-

-Sabes que no tengo nada-

-Alice, te he estado investigando por una semana lo se todo Esme, Carlisle, Edward Rosalie. . . Jasper- Hizo enfasis en la ultima palabra haciendo que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla

-¿De donde pretendes que saque dinero?-

-Robales-

-¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? Ellos me han dado todo lo que jamas imagine posible, ellos me aman-

-No seas absurda, crees que te aman pero creeme que a ese niñato Jasper solo le interesas por dos cosas, que cuelgan de ti-

-¡Maldito pervertido!-

-Bien, robales Alice si no quieres que les pase nada ¡Robales!-

-No lo hare-

-No te preocupes, los matare entonces -

-¡NO!-

-Has lo que te pedí-

-Esta bien, lo hare-

-Buena chica, nos vemos aquí-. Me dijo entregandome un papel con una direccion –Es mi nueva casa, quiero por lo menos 1.000 dolares con cosas valiosas para que no toque a tu güerito-

Le arrebate el papel de las manos y lo vi desaparecer entre los arboles y las calles era el hombre mas idiota y despreciable de este planeta

Me sente en un banco a llorar el dolor me estaba consumiendo, le habia mentido a Jasper todo este tiempo y no podia robarle, ahora si se romperia su amor por mi ¿Qué haria ahora?

Despues de casí una hora meditandolo todo decidí decirle la verdad sin importar las consecuencias si el decidida dejarme y hecharme de la casa con todo el dolor de mi corazon lo haria si el decidia seguirme amando le besaria y jamas vovlerí a mentirle si decidida dejarme seguir viviendo allí pero terminar con migo con el alma rota lo aceptaría

Me pare mientras regresaba a casa me senti como las lagrimas me llenaban por dentro como si hubieran masticado escupido y aplastado en mis sentimientos ahora que todo estaba bien, cuando creí que mi vida era perfecta, cuando creí que por fin alguien me amaba ¡Pasa esto!

Pero claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, cuando entre a casa ví a Jasper sentado en la mesa nervioso, estaba solo por suerte me vio con ojos rojos y rapidamente se acerco a mi

.- ¡Alice! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hicieron?-

Levante una mano indicandole que parara

-Jasper ¿Podemos hablar?- No lo deje contestar, lo tome de la mano llevandolo a mi habitacion

- ¿¡Qué pasa! Alice!?- Vi que se empezaba a desesperar

-Antes de decirte esto quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, también eres la única razon que tengo para vivir ¡Te amo! Y no me importa nada de lo que pase siempre te amare, tampoco te pido que me perdones solo que lo entiendas-

-¡Dimelo!-

-¿Recuerdas que un dia te dije que te contaria mas de mi historia cuando creyera que era el momento correcto?-

-Si-

-Llego el momento-

-Alice de verdad estoy muy preocupado explicame que esta pasando-Ignore su peticion y comence mi historía

Soy hija de James Brandon, fue encarcelado ya ha cumplido su sentencia ayer salio del reclusiorio, fue un violador, asesino y golpeador de mujeres, embarazo a mi madre cuando tenía 13 años la golpeaba y me vendía a sus amigos de niña, ellos tenian sexo con migo y le pagaban a mi padre, era muy pequeña y me lastimaban, me golpeaban y así me callaba, mi padre también me violo muchas veces y mi madre con tal de que no la golpeara preferia que hiciera lo que quisiera con migo cuando encarcelaron a mi papa mi madre huyo de casa dejandome sola, desde entonces me mantengo de robar asaltar una vez secuestre y he matado cuando te conocí la policia me buscaba por unos atracos que acababa de cometer

Cuando termine de decirlo vi como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos pero el hablo despues

-Me dijiste que tus padres habian muerto hace dos años ¿Me has mentido durante medio año?-

-Jasper escuchame. . . –

-¡No TU escuchame! ¿Por qué Alice? Siento mucho todo lo que has vivido ¿Pero no fuiste capaz de hayar un momento en medio año para decirmelo? ¿O es que no confias en mi? Creí que me amabas Alice, ¡Creí haber estado enamorado de ti y que tu sentias lo mismo! Siempre pense que estariamos juntos toda la vida y que me amabas tanto como yo a ti-

-¡Y eso es verdad! Yo te amo-

-¿Cómo puedes amarme si ni siquiera confias en mi?- A estas alturas ya estaba llorando yo tambien

.- ¡Si te amo! Pero no era fácil para mi no podia decirselo a nadie-

-¡Yo no soy nadie! Yo soy tu novio también le mentiste a mi hermana y a toda mi familia ¿Cuándo me viste y te deje entrar? ¿Qué pensabas hacer?-

-Matarte- Le respondi avergonzada –Pero ya no, eso solo fue por que no conocía otras realidades por favor perdoname-

-Alice no puedo perdonarte meses de mentiras y engaños te felicito has logrado matarme, por dentro y no planeo seguir mi vida sin ti ¿Eso era lo que querias? ¡Pues lo lograste!-

-Jasper por favor escucha, en la llamada James amenazo con hacerte daño si no le robaba a tu familia y le daba el dinero mañana-

-Bien, entonces toma todo lo que quieras, sabes donde esta mi cartera y mis cosas ¡Pero vete de aquí!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vete! Duerme en otro lado quedate con Rosalie solo no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida Alice- Sus palabras me dolieron hasta el fondo del alma no podia perderlo ¡Lo era todo! Todo para mí y la única razon que tenía para continuar con vida

-Jasper por favor. . . – Me acerque y le tome la mano pero el se aparto bruscamente

-¡No! Todo el amor que te tenia se convirtio en piedra, sabia que todo esto era muy bueno para ser cierto eres igual que Maria ¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo! Y no te importo nada-

-¡Eso no es verdad! Si me dejaras explicarte-

-¡No quiero que me expliques! Ya no tengo nada que hablar con tigo ire al jardín cuando regrese no te quiero ver aquí de ahora en adelante puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras me da igual- Salio de la habitacion dando un portazo eso termino de destrozarme, pero lo conocía estaba muy enfadado lo que decia no era enserio, necesitaba aire para calmarse despues hablariamos

Ahora mismo tenia el corazon destrozado, el alma partida en dos pedazos no podia perder lo unico importante en mi vida ¡Era lo mejor que me habia pasado! No podia alejarme de el o moriria, y no me importaba ser yo misma la causa de mi muerte

Las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas como rios no podia estar pasando esto ¡Por favor que alguien me despertara de esta pesadilla!

Mi celular sono en un mensaje de texto

_Alice_

_Soi James no olbides traer las kosas ¡Esta noche! No te esperare asta mañana lo kuiero todo oy o no buelves a ber a Jasper_

Tenia pesima ortografía al parecer habia olvidado como escribir, pero que le hiciera daño a Jasper era lo que mas me aterraba aunque el ya no quisiera verme siempre seria lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado el único amor que he tenido siempre lo amaría no importa lo que pasara ahora

Con todo el dolor de mi corazon saque la billetera de Jasper tome 1.000 dolares para James con la mano temblando y sintiendome sucia si eso tenia que hacer eso haria ¡Por el! Lo haria, todo lo que garantizara su seguridad

En una bolsa metí algunos objetos de valor de Rosalie y Esme, seguia sintiendome idiota y sucia, no podia hacerle esto a esta familia, ellos me habian dado todo, me habian hecho sentirme amada ¡Y yo les pagaba así! ¡ROBANDOLES! me sentia peor con cada cosa que tomaba, queria encontrar algo para herirme y hacerme pagar por todo pero reprimi el auto-odio

Escribí una carta para Jasper y la deje en su mesa en mi rostro tenia marcado el dolor de alejarme de todos ellos no podia seguir viviendo, lo haria solo cuando supiera que estarian bien y a salvo de James despues podria morir por "casualidad"

Abandone la casa y fui con James a la direccion marcada en un Taxi venia llorando, mis ojos estaban tan inchados que casí no podia ver nada

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Pregunto el taxista mirando por el retrovisor

-Si, solo que voy un poco tarde ¿Podria apresurarse?-

-Claro- Metio el acelerador y llegamos en cuestion de minutos Sali del auto con las cosas busque el numero de casa que estaba marcado y toque la puerta

El mismo James me abrio estaba borracho ¡Como siempre!

-¡Alice! Veo que has traido lo que te pedí ven pasa-

-Tomalo y me largo tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-¡Dije que entraras! Me tomo por el cabello haciendome gritar me metio a la casa y me avento al sofá

-Tengo un trabajito para ti y no creo que te guste- comento con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Algun otro quiere ver como Jasper muere?- Hablo solo pues en la habitacion solo estaba el almenos eso creía yo

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Primero que nada ¡Una disculpa! Por todas las faltas de ortografía, tengo que salir corriendo y no me ha dado tiempo de corregir palabras mal escritas, poner guiones, puntos, acentos, de verdad personen mi pésima ortografía en este capitulo ¡Perdonen! Y bueno ya que tampoco hay Internet…otra cosita **

**Las/os invito a leer mi nuevo fic Amor con magia negra, es de Jalice claro y esta disponible en mi perfil, las fechas de actualización son los Martes tanto de este fic como del otro cada martes habrá un capitulo de ambos nuevo no importa que historia de encuentre en el número 1 siempre hará un cap nuevo los martes a excepción de hoy que no tengo internet y lo subi el miercoles bueno… en este momento no tengo Internet lo estoy subiendo por un café Internet y me quedan unos pocos minutos entonces bueno :c No podré agradecerles sus Reviews uno por uno como suelo hacerlo pero saben todos que ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Por cada review que me dejan **


	16. Capitulo 15: Intrusos

**-15-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo15: Intrusos **

**Alice's POV**

-¿Algún otro quiere ver como Jasper muere?- Cuando dijo eso pensé que tenía a Jazz escondido en algún lugar de la casa pero después recordé que estaba borracho

Estuvo tambaleándose un rato y después cayó dormido, esta era mi oportunidad de escapar de aquí trate de abrir la puerta pero me dí cuenta que tenia candado ¿Por fuera?

**Jasper's POV**

Salí al jardín con lágrimas en los ojos y el dolor consumiéndome, tal vez me había pasado con lo que le dije a Alice pero de verdad estaba destrozado no podía creer que me haya mentido durante tanto tiempo y menos cuando creí que realmente la amaba y que realmente me importaba me doy cuenta que todo fue un engaño ¡Ella no fue capaz de confiar en mí! Mucho menos de amarme ¿Por qué lo hizo? Jamas acabaría de entender como es que una persona pudo herirme a ese grado

Por un momento tuve un pensamiento suicida ¡La vida sin ella no valía nada! ¿Cuál sería la forma más rápida de acabar con mi vida? Algo indoloro pues creo que ya he pasado por demasiado dolor

Pero amaba aún a Alice y lo haría por el resto de mi existencia, no podía hacerle eso, la destrozaría y aunque ahora sintiera que no quería verla mas nunca en mi vida podría dejar de amala ¡Jamas! Y no haría nada que pudiese herirla

Me recosté en la banca y me deje llevar por mis emociones ya me había calmado pero empece a llorar de nuevo no me di cuenta cuando empece a respirar rápida y entre cortadamente sin poder controlar cada una de esas respiraciones, mis pulmones se llenaban bruscamente y me fue imposible controlarme

Pase así lo que a mí me parecieron años, deseando que esto fuera verdad queriendo morir y torturándome con los recuerdos de Alice

Sentí una presencia y me dí cuenta que ya no estaba solo quien fuese tiro algo y corrió hacia mí

— ¡Jazz! — Reconocí inmediatamente la voz, esa era Rosalie me dí la vuelta para verla de cara

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Hermano que tienes?

— Rosalie. . . — Le dije con la voz rota

— Jasper ¿Qué paso? Dime

— Alice. . . ella y yo. . .nosotros no — No podía controlar mi respiración y la voz se me quebraba a cada palabra

— Tranquilo— Me tomo una mano y con la otra me toco el pecho para calmarme

— Alice ¡Se fue! Ella me dijo algo peleamos y se fue no quiero volver a verla

— ¡Jazz! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Por favor dímelo!

— No quiero hablar de ello el punto es que peleamos no quiero verla de nuevo, ella se fue

No me dijo nada solo se acercó a mí y me abrazó a su pecho empezó a acariciarme el cabello recordé nuestro primer beso, cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, como reaccioné cuando me lo dijo, el día por fin me acepté a mí mismo que la amaba cuando fuimos con Emmett a la piscina, todas las noches que pasamos juntos, en el sofá cuando ella y yo casi. . . Empecé a respirar bruscamente otra vez y sollozar en los brazos de mi hermana

— Tranquilo, tranquilo— Hablo ella mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos y me pegaba aún más a su cuerpo

— Lo siento Rose, de verdad no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, estoy destrozado ¡Quiero morir!

— Para ya de decir cosas así ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Ella me. . Me min.. Ella

— Ya, no tienes que decírmelo lo harás cuando estés listo

Nos quedamos así 30 minutos sin decir nada, escuchamos el sonido de un auto acercándose ¡Eran mis padres! Que suerte con las ganas que tenia de hablar con ellos (notese el sarcasmo)

— Jasper Rosalie — Entro mi madre gritando y muy emocionada por alguna razón

Mi hermana le hizo algunas señas sin dejar de abrazarme y ví a mi madre salir dejándonos solos en ese momento Rose me solto

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Mucho, gracias — Mentí, ella no tenía que estar mal por mi culpa

— Hermano, no importa como te sientas. Siempre estaré ahí soy tu hermana mayor por cinco minutos y. . .-

— ¡4:58!

— Bueno por 4:58 y debes saber eso, allí estaré yo

— Gracias Rose, ¿Podrías explicárselo a mama para que no me pregunte nada? De verdad en estos momentos quiero estar solo

Ella me soltó no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla,

-Si necesitas algo solo llámame-

Asentí y forcé una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Estar con ella hacía que mi ánimo subiera un poco pero de todas maneras yo… ¡Amaba a mi hermana! Pero Alice era… la mujer mas importante en mi vida ella era la única que podía hacerme sentir mejor en estos momentos nadie más, ni siquiera mi madre, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie y ahora que todo había acabado tenia el alma rota ¡No podía más! Simplemente quería morir, la vida sin Alice no tiene ningún sentido

Me quede allí pensando en las cosas, solo quería que alguien llegara y me asesinara, eso era todo lo que quería ¿Era tan imposible morir? No me importaba nada ya, para mi el mundo no era nada sin ella

Pero debía mantenerme fuerte, por todo. Mi hermana, mi familia, mi mejor amigo, todos ellos sufrirían si no estaba en sus vidas y no quería que sufrieran por una estupidez mía. Lo más importante ¡Alice! Si a mi me pasaba algo ella moriría también y todo habría sido en vano, que yo la ame, que ella me haya amado, que me haya mentido que estar sufriendo ahora, todo habría sido en vano y por lo menos quería que mi dolor tuviera un significado, me perdí en el tiempo sentí como me un día en un mar de angustia y mentiras

El tiempo paso, hace dos días que no sabía nada de Alice, ni una nota ni un mensaje el tiempo no había solucionado nada, me seguía doliendo como si cada paso que diera me alejara más de ella. Me encontraba en mi habitación no había parado de llorar esto, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. El dolor iba aumentando como el agua en el mar cada palabra, cada cosa, cada movimiento me recordaba a ella y me dolía aun más, quisiera ser insensible y arrancarme desde la raíz todo este sufrimiento, no había dormido si, cerraba los ojos allí estaba ella y si los abría veía cosas que me la recordaban pero al menos manteniendo-los abiertos habría algo que me distraía

Mi mama simplemente venía a vigilar que estuviera bien cada hora me abrazaba me daba un beso en la mejilla, y me recordaba que siempre estaría con migo, después de iba dejándome solo con mi tortura

Mi hermana me ayudo demasiado en todo lo que necesitaba, no quería seguir viviendo así ¡No más! Llegue a pensar que el mundo estaría mejor sin mí, que no le causaría dolor a nadie pero yo mismo me decía que me mantuviera fuerte sin importar que lo más importante en mi vida me haya sido arrebatado

Chocaba mis dedos contra el tocador que tenía a mi lado. Estaba tumbado en la cama de pronto sentí un papel me dí cuenta que era una hoja doblada cuando la tome le sople haciendo que una gran cantidad de polvo, aquello me hizo toser

Cuando la ví era de Alice, de nuevo ella ¡El dolor volvió! Pero no quería olvidarle no quería alejarme de ella solo quería que estuviera a mi lado abrazándome como solía hacerlo

Abrí la carta, la letra era difícil de entender pues Alice no tenia una caligrafía nada buena

_Jasper _

_Se que probablemente cuando leas esto me hayas borrado completamente de tu mente y de tu corazón, quiero repetirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, cuando te conocí sentí algo ¿Sabes por que no te mate ese día? Por que muy dentro de mi desde la primera vez que te ví supe que te amaba me lo negaba a mi y a todos pero en muy en el fondo siempre lo supe, tienes que saber que lo que hice lo hice para protegerte a ti y a tu familia por que son lo mas importante que tengo si hay algo que jamas en mi vida podré olvidar sera ese beso en la montaña del amor sentir tu piel bajo mis manos, bailar con tigo Jazz todo eso ha sido lo mejor que pude haber hecho y haber chocado con tigo ese día ha sido la mejor "decisión" que pude haber tomado, ¡Lo eres todo para mi! Nunca en mi vida pensé poder amar a alguien ni que alguien me amara a mí, hasta ti tú llegaste a cambiar mi vida, me ayudaste ver el mundo de una manera diferente, le diste un significado a mi existencia, y me has dado una verdadera razón para luchar, para seguir mis sueños y para vivir. Nunca en mi vida quise lastimarte ¡Jamas! No sabes todo lo que me dolido tomar la decisión de alejarme de ti, me arrebataron lo mas importante en mi vida ¡Tu! No sabes lo peligroso que es James y si algo llega a pasarme debes saber que siempre te he amado y siempre te amare no importa lo que haya pasado ¡TE AMO! "Por ahora y por siempre"_

_-Alice _

Cuando terminé de leerla tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui y de la idiotez que cometí ¡Deje ir al amor de mi vida! No fui capaz de perdonarla y ahora la he perdido, esto no era culpa de nadie más que mía

Era una lástima que ahora fuera demasiado tarde, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Ella se había ido y yo no tenía nada más que decir, me quede acostado en la cama abrazando su carta, pase así casi una hora, después me llego una idea que no quisiera haber tenido

¡Si James la había lastimado! No soportaría eso me pare y me dispuse localizarla ¡Cualquier señal de ella!

**Alice's POV**

¡Dos días! Dos días sin saber nada de el, sin ninguna señal de que estuviera bien, o al menos algo que me dijera que ya me había olvidado, solo necesitaba verlo una vez mas, pedirle disculpas y después ya podría morir en paz

James estuvo alcoholizado todo el día de ayer, y no pude salir por mas que trate de abrir la puerta no pude. Ahora James estaba más consciente

—Quiero irme de aquí— Le dije

—No irás a ningún lado hasta que no tenga lo que quiero —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¡Dinero! ¿Eres sorda o de verdad estas tan estúpida?-

-¡Ya te di tu maldito dinero! Ahora déjame ir

— ¿Crees que con mil dolares es suficiente? Iremos a la casa de tu "noviecito" a tomar mas cosas

— ¿¡QUÉ!? Claro que NO yo no iré a su casa, tengo dignidad ahora y se que valgo mucho y la clase de persona que soy, y no iré después de lo que les hice ¡No pondré un pie en esa casa! Yo no merezco estar ahí

—Te lo preguntaré una vez mas ¿Irás con migo a robar la casa?

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

Se acerco a mi y me tomó por el pelo azotó mi cabeza en la pared, creí que hay terminaba pero no fue así, tomo vuelo con su mano y me dio una bofetada que me hizo voltear la cara y gritar de dolor, coloque mi mano en mi mejilla soban-dome y llorando cual niña pequeña

— ¿Ya entendiste o quieres más? ¡Levántate!

— Ya te dije que ¡No!, Y puedes matarme a golpes aquí pero no iré a que me vean y los lastime aún más-

—Bien Alice, entonces te advierto que si no lo haces no solo les robare dinero, me llevare también sus vidas

— ¡No lo harías!

—Por supuesto que sí, de un balazo en la cabeza tu novio muere junto con su hermanita

— ¡Por favor no lo hagas, haré lo que quieras!-

—Que bueno que ya nos vamos entendiendo-

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ven con migo a la mansión Whitlook ¿Quién esta a estas horas?

— Solo Jasper, hoy es lunes y los lunes a esta hora Esme y Carlisle trabajan y Rosalie se queda con Emmett hasta las 6:00pm

— Mejor aún ¡Vamos!

— Aguarda, prométeme que no lo tocarás

—No lo haré, pero tienes que ayudarme-

—Haré lo que quieras

Salimos y trate de correr pero me tomo por los brazos y grito

— ¡Laurent!

Un hombre moreno y con rizos salio del auto, me sujetó y aventó al asiento trasero

Los dos hombres pusieron seguro a la puerta y entraron en la parte den enfrente, James iba al volante y Laurent del lado del copiloto

— Alice, si les dices algo o los llamas su muerte sera lenta y dolorosa

Si pensaba en llamar a Rosalie, para que fuera a casa y llamara a la policía, pero pensando que Jasper podría morir se me borro de la cabeza

Cuando llegamos el primero en hablar fue James

— Como quieres estar cerca de el pues quiero que de los tres pisos de arriba tomes la plata y todo lo que haya ¿Entendido?

— Si

Trepamos por las paredes, era muy buena para eso, lo aprendí durante mis años de asesina, yo entre por la ventana, cuando entre camine lentamente sin hacer ruido y de puntillas, tome un jarrón de plata que estaba fuera de la habitacion de Rosalie y sobre una mesa circular me apresure a meterlo en la bolsa y seguir

Empece a tomar más cosas, poco a poco me iba sintiendo más y más despreciable e idiota, ¿Cómo estaba haciendo esto? A ellos que me lo habían dado todo, entonces en pleno acto escuché de nuevo su dulce voz, la voz que me dio esperanza por primera vez en la vida

La voz que me hacia sentir que tenia un propósito en el mundo

— ¿Alice?

Me vi vuelta para echarme a sus pies a llorar y rogarle que me perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Pero al momento en el que lo vi se hecho encima de mí y en el momento menos esperado me estaba besando, fue la acción que menos me esperaba de su parte esperaba que diera un golpe o que me escupiera en la cara

Obviamente correspondí el beso, movimos nuestros labios pareciendo que queríamos arrancarlos de la cara, busque con desesperación su lengua, su boca, lo tenia de nuevo. Cuando nos separamos me dí cuenta que el no había pasado por alto mis acciones

— ¿Me estas robando?-

Quise responderle y explicarle todo pero la voz de James me interrumpió

— ¡Jasper vete! Ahora mismo, entra algún cuarto y quédate ahí — El ignoro mi orden

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Con quién vienes? Alice tu. . . viniste a robar con mas personas

— No, Jasper escucha. . .

—Claro, tenía que ser, te doy oportunidad pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Me robas! De verdad ahora lo menos que siento por ti es amor, ahora estoy furioso y ¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa y de mi vida!- Eso no pudo dolerme mas, sentí ganas de llorar y la vez de golpearme a mi misma era una maldita estúpida lo había perdido

Tome su mano y extrañamente el no la aparto, la apretó y me miro

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —Era James

— ¡El mismo muchachito que estaba pretendiendo a mi hija mayor! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy el padre de Maria o aguarda ¿Es que Alice no te dijo que ella era su hermana? Bueno niño ahí se ve la confianza que te tiene— Yo no tenía idea de esto, sabia que James se había metido con muchas mujeres más, y había tenido una gran cantidad de hijos pero no sabia absolutamente nada de Maria

— Me doy cuenta — Contestó Jasper

— Laurent, trae el muchacho con nosotros… vamos a divertirnos un rato

— ¡NO! Me prometiste que si hacía lo que te decía no le harías daño

— ¿Qué dices Alice? ¿Lo hiciste por mí? — Pregunto Jasper me alegro que se diera cuenta, aunque yo no pudiera decírselo todos mis movimientos los hacía por el, yo vivía por el

— ¿Aún no te das cuenta Alice? Soy un desgraciado

Laurent se acerco a Jasper el retrocedió, pero le fue inútil, lo tomó por los brazos, sacó una toalla, Jazz empezó a moverse y gritar para tratar de zafarse, soltó manotazos y patadas, pero James le ayudo a su amigo a sujetarlo, Laurent le puso la toalla mojada con algún adormecedor en la nariz y boca mientras James le sujetaba los brazos, Jasper rápidamente cayó dormido e inconsciente

— ¡Basta! Por favor James, hare lo que tú quieras, te daré todo el dinero del mundo si así lo deseas pero no le hagas daño ¡Por favor! — Le rogué

— Muy tarde, eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora ¡Laurent! Cárgalo mételo al auto, irémos a mi casa Alice ¡Vamos!-

Caminé sin rechistar, si era necesario que me torturara y me matara lentamente estaba dispuesta hacer ¡Lo que fuera! Con tal de saber que el estaría bien ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Conocía James le haría algo

— Bueno Alice creo que antes de matarlo charlaremos un rato ¡De hombre a hombre!

**Lo se... Soy mala Jaja, pero bueno solo esperen al próximo capitulo y estoy segura que crearan un movimiento para asesinarme *Miedo Activado* Bueno… cambiaré mi modo de actualización, he estado actualizando este fic cada semana, cada martes, pero ahora que tengo otro fic Amor con magia negra, que por cierto leanlo esta bueno (Por favor, los amaré si lo hacen) Pero bien, esta semana ha tocado atualizar este fic y el próximo martes actualizaré Amor con magia negra y así, una semana uno y una semana otro por lo cual cada fic será actualizado cada dos semanas de este fic solo quedan cuatro capitulos y el epílgo, disculpen si mi ortografía no ha mejorado mucho, tomaré un curso… bueno agradezco **

**Montego24: No te preocupes, dejame Review solo cuando puedas, aún así yo estoy muy agradecida con tigo por seguirme apoyando y leyendo **

**Alma Twilighter: ¡Claro! Mi facebook lo tengo en mi perfil, no he podido pegar el link pero copialo y pegalo en la barra buscadora ¡Te espero!**

**Rayauhi Sister: ¡Ahh! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por compartir mi historia con tus amigas**

**Bien… nos leemos en el siguiente **


	17. Capitulo 16: Dolor

**-16-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece **

**Capítulo16: Dolor**

**¡Alerta! Escena MUY fuerte en el capitulo si se es sensible evite leerlo**

**Alice's POV**

— Bueno Alice, creo que antes de matarlo charlaremos un rato. ¡De hombre a hombre! — Se escuchó la asquerosa voz de James. Estábamos ya en el auto, Jasper estaba en el asiento trasero con migo, James y Laurent estaban doblándose de la risa mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente, si le hacia algo o peor si lo mataba, yo no podría seguir viva

Tomaría la pistola de James, agradecería a la vida por haberme dejado vivirla y por haberme dado el mejor regalo del mundo… me despediría y le diría adiós al mundo con un apretón al gatillo

Ver el cuerpo de Jasper en el auto, tendido, sin hacer ningún movimiento, eso me causaba el mayor dolor del mundo, haría lo que fuese necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, si lo lograba, y yo también me quedaba con vida, entonces me alejaría de el para siempre, viviría de nuevo en la miseria, pero hasta ahora logro entender que yo no soy buena para el, que si me quedo junto a el podría salir herido, me importaba mas su seguridad que mi propia felicidad y vida

El transcurso a casa de James fue lo mas desesperante que me pudo pasar, veía como el pecho de Jasper se llenaba de aire por lo que podía pensar que estaba vivo y respirando eso me tranquilizaba un poco, temía lo que pasara a continuación, y no con migo ¡Con el! Temía que le hiciera daño

— ¡Bájate estúpida!— Me ordenó, lo hice sin decir nada ¡Haría lo que el quisiese!

Me quede a un lado de la puerta

— ¡Muchacho! Hey! Chico— Gritaba James mientras le abofeteaba la cara para hacerlo reaccionar

El abrió los ojos poco a poco y muy lentamente, una vez que los tuvo abiertos lo primero que dijo fue mi nombre

— ¿Alice?

— Ella esta bien, no se si pueda decir lo mismo de ti— Fue Laurent quien habló esta vez

Lo sacaron del auto bruscamente, aún estaba un poco mareado, por lo que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para defenderse

— James por favor, no lo hagas— Estaba más tranquila al verlo despertar, pero ahora temía lo que fuera a pasar

— Tú puedes ayudar, empieza llamándome padre

— Padre — Dije con todo el asco y desprecio que había en mi corazón

— ¡Métela!

Laurent me tomo por los brazos lastimándome, me hizo entrar a la casa a base de empujones

Dos segundos después entraron James y Jasper, el primero tenía Jasper quien aún estaba algo mareado por el adormecen-te, bien sujetado por los hombros

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Jasper— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En mi casa, y si no entendiste con la lección que di en cuanto a Maria, con Alice será mucho peor .Pero puedo darte otra opción, no te haré daño, pero Alice sufrirá por ti

— ¡No! — Gritó seguro, pero todo lo que deseaba era verlo salir de aquí, lo que pasara con migo no me importaba, solo quería verlo bien, verlo feliz, verlo vivo

Estaba cerca de un poste, Laurent me ató los brazos a el mientras yo pataleaba y forcejeaba para que se detuviera, cuando estuve atada me fue imposible hacer un solo movimiento para ayudar a Jasper

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Pregunto Jasper con cara de miedo

— Primero respétame y háblame de ¡Usted!

— ¿Hablarte de usted? Eres un maldito desgraciado

James cerró el puño y golpeó a Jasper en un costado, haciendo que se doblara de dolor, pero no hizo un solo ruido. James aprovechó se tiro encima de el haciéndole quedar boca abajo sobre su cuerpo

— Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con migo — Le susurró al oído, lo levanto bruscamente

— ¡Laurent! — Gritó

— Átalo a la silla

— ¡No! — Esta vez fui yo

— Si tú no te callas, el sufrirá más — Al instante guardé silencio, tendría que maldecirlo y llorar solo por dentro, sin poder hablar ¡Lo haría todo por el!

Laurent tomó a Jasper, James acerco una silla lo sentaron con violencia, Jasper trató de moverse, de forcejar para que no le hicieran daño, pero eran dos hombres más altos con más experiencia y mucho mas fuertes que el

Una vez sentado en la silla, Laurent lo sujetó mientras James pasaba sus manos por atrás del respaldo y las ataba con cuerdas, cruzó sus piernas e igualmente las ató, ató el tronco al respaldo de la silla. Cuando hizo presión en los nudos, un grito de dolor provino de mi novio

Tomó un rollo de cinta adhesiva grueso y se lo puso en la boca para evitar gritos

— Bien muchacho, moverte ya no puedes. Gracias Laurent, puedes pasar a la otra habitación

Laurent salió y escuché como abría el refrigerador para comer algo

— Bien, ¡Comencemos la fiesta!

James traía un cuchillo amarrado al pantalón, lo sacó de la funda y primero jugueteó con el en sus manos, puso música y empezó a bailar con el cuchillo en manos, hizo una especie de Epaule derriere, (Explicado al final del capitulo) y con el cuchillo rasgo el pecho de Jasper, reprimí un grito, pero el no, el trató de patelear y de zafarse de la silla que lo mantenía preso

Hizo otro paso y bailó por un minuto, extendió su mano con el cuchillo en ella, estaba a punto de volver a herirle, pero se detuvo antes de que hiciera contacto con su piel

— ¡Quiero oírte gritar!

Quitó de su boca la cinta que impedía que gritara, ahora podría hacer cualquier ruido, cualquier queja y James lo disfrutaría, sería música para sus oídos

Jasper lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pero James no hizo el menor caso a su dolor, paró la música, se hincó frente a la silla donde estaba atado con su cabeza a la altura de su pecho. Tomó el cuchillo desabotonó la camisa de Jasper mientras el hacía desesperados intentos por desatar sus manos y quitarse a James de encima

— ¿Amas a Alice? — Le preguntó

— ¡SI! — No dudó en responder

— Entonces deberías llevar su nombre en la sangre, ¿No crees?

No le dió tiempo de responder, pues colocó una mano en su hombro para recargarse, levantó el cuchillo y empezó a rasgar su piel con la "A" grababa lentamente en su pecho

Jasper empezó a gritar, trato de moverse, pataleaba, intentaba soltarse, sacudía la cabeza tratando de calmar un poco el dolor

James seguía hiriendo la piel desnuda de su pecho. Empecé a ver desde donde estaba que del pecho de Jasper bajaba un hilo de sangre roja, roja y brillante mientras James mas reía Jasper mas gritaba

— Sabes algo muchacho. . . No me sirves atado a la silla-

Le quitó las cuerdas que habían dejado marcas en su cuerpo, esas áreas se notaban de un color rojo intenso y había pequeñas manchas de sangre en sus muñecas y tobillos a — causa de la presión de los nudos

— ¡Levántate! — Le ordenó, el rápidamente lo hizo, pues le había cogido mucho miedo a "mi padre"

James se alejó un poco, dio la vuelta y corrió para derribarlo, ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo, con James encima de Jasper y el segundo boca arriba en el suelo

— Escúchame, no quiero llamar a Laurent, así que será mejor que no te muevas— El asintió y volteo la cara

— Pon tus manos a los costados

Lo hizo sin decir nada, tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y siguió con la tortura estaba por terminar la letra "A" escrita con la misma sangre de Jasper y en su propia piel, le faltaba solamente la linea que va en medio del triangulo

Comenzó con ella y como ya no había nada que detuviera las piernas y manos de Jasper empezó primero a gritar desesperado, sus gritos con el tiempo se hacían más y más fuertes, cuando el dolor se intensificó, empezó a patalear

— ¡Basta! Por favor, ¡Detente te lo ruego! — Empece a rogarle desde donde estaba

— Cállate o será peor— Al instante cerré la boca y contuve la rabia

— ¡Deja de patear! — Ordenó James

Pero el no paró, siguió pataleando y trató de quitarse el artefacto que ocasionaba su dolor

— ¡Laurent! — Llamó el señor a quien jamás reconocería como padre

Laurent no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, me miró un momento y después sus ojos se posaron en James

— ¡Sujétale las piernas! No quiero una patada más, esta interrumpiendo mi diversión

Laurent se acercó, y le rodeó las piernas con las manos, manteniendo inmóviles las extremidades, James con una mano aferró el brazo de Jazz al suelo, así le seria imposible moverse

Continuo la tortura, Jasper no paraba de gritar de suplicarle que se detuviera de tratar de moverse intento patalear para calmarse, o de soltar un manotazo movió la cara apretando los dientes a causa del dolor

Una vez terminada la letra A lo soltaron, el respiró muy rápida y profundamente en el suelo

— ¿¡Has terminado!? ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¡Destrozarme! ¡Pues lo lograste ESTÚPIDO! ¡Lo lograste! — Le grité desde mi lugar llorando

— ¿Terminar Alice? Apenas estoy comenzando

— ¡¿No tienes ni un poco de corazón?!

— Creí que eso había quedado claro, pero veo que no, no me molestaría darte otra demostración ¡Tráelo Laurent!

Laurent llego con Jasper, tomándolo por los brazos, pude ver la cara de dolor de este y su pecho marcado por el cuchillo, la sangre le escurría hasta la cadera, la tela de su pantalón la absorbía

— Escúchame bien, si no quieres morir con más dolor acuéstate sobre la cama boca abajo— Le ordenó, Jasper me miró con una mirada tan tierna y después fue a hacer lo que le pedía

James levantó cuerdas que tenía, ¡No soportaba más! Me dolería menos si eso me lo hiciera a mi y no a el

— Extiende tus brazos— Lo hizo rápidamente

Lo ató a la cama de nuevo, con las mismas cuerdas, ató sus brazos a los postes de la cama, las piernas de las dejo sueltas, fue a otra habitación y regresó un tubo de metal, Jasper tenía el dorso desnudo desde hace tiempo, tomó el tubo y le golpeo las costillas con el

Gritó de dolor, James siguió con sus golpes, el gemía, gritaba, rogaba que se detuviera, pero el verdugo no tuvo compasión,

Siguió golpeándolo, Jazz paro de gritar, pero ahora gemía, hacia sonidos realmente potentes de dolor, con la misma potencia de sus gritos, su respiración era violenta, cuando empezó a patalear lo golpeó aún mas fuerte, Laurent le sujetó las piernas, otra vez

James paró un momento para descansar, me fijé que Jasper tenia la espalda, las costillas y parte de la cadera marcados por los golpes

— Por favor James ¡Te lo ruego, DETENTE!- Supliqué

Tiró el tubo al suelo, con el puño desnudo golpeó sus costillas, escuche como se quebraba algo ¡Le había roto las costillas!

Al sentir en gran dolor de sus huesos quebrándose bajo el puño de James, gritó con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones, siguió pateando, tanto que Laurent recibió una de sus patadas y logró quitárselo de encima, James tomó el tuvo de nuevo, estaba cerca de mi y volvió a golpearlo ahora del otro costado quebrandole mas de tres costillas, no soportó más, se sacudió violentamente en la cama, quiso soltarse los brazos, pateaba, se movía y gritaba desesperado, aunque James ya no tenia contacto con su piel el gritaba

Me di cuenta que por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas, después de los golpes el idiota de James no tuvo un poco de corazón trajo el cuchillo de nuevo

Jasper al verlo se removió desesperado en las sabanas de la cama, sentí su desesperación, ¿¡Por que maldita sea Rosalie no había llamado a la policía!? Ya eran más de las 6.00pm ¿Es que seguía con Emmett?

Escuché pasos afuera de la casa y sirenas ¡Había llegado la policía! Me sentí tan aliviada James se preocupó y se apresuro se subió a la cama y dijo

— ¡Por Maria! — Le clavó el cuchillo a Jazz en la pierna izquierda haciéndolo quejarse, gritar y gemir del dolor

— ¡Por Victoria! — Lo sacó de su pierna lleno de sangre, me di cuenta como un gran chorro de sangre empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo

— Y esta ¡POR ALICE! — Corrió y trajo su arma

— ¡Noo! James por favor, mátame a mí, por favor, te daré y haré lo que quieras ¡POR FAVOR! — Fue demasiado tarde

Jasper logró desatarse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, cerré los ojos no quería ver lo que pasaría, pero si sabía que después de el seguiría yo, moriríamos juntos, no me interesaba vivir sin el, tomaría esa pistola y moriría a su lado

James la cargó Jasper estaba boca arriba tratando de recuperarse, o al menos de ser capaz de moverse, el maldito apretó el gatillo, solo pude escuchar el sonido de dos disparos antes de abrir los ojos, el primero le había caído en el pecho y el segundo en el abdomen

No pude procesar lo que sucedió después, en la habitacion había paramedicos policías tomaron a James y Laurent, de la furia los golpearon a ambos y después los sacaron a rastras y esposados, solo pude reconocer un rostro ¡ROSALIE!

— ¿Esta bien señorita?— Preguntó un oficial, no contesté, fui corriendo a ver a Jasper quien se desangraba sobre la cama, las sabanas antes blancas ahora eran rojas y húmedas por la sangre

Lo mire a los ojos y empece a llorar desconsoladamente

— ¡Vamos Jasper! No te mueras, me prometiste siempre estar con migo ¿No te acuerdas? No me dejes por favor ¡No me dejes!

Vi como entre abrio los ojos, con lágrimas en ellos pero con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban me dijo

— Te amo— Cerro los ojos y me dí cuenta que su respiración disminuía

— ¡Jasper NOOOOO!-

Empece a llorar esta vez desesperada-mente ¡No podía perderlo! No podía morirse, cada noche que pasamos juntos, cada beso, cada abrazo, aunque ya no estuviera con migo podía sentirlo, podía vivir cada momento nuestro ¡Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida! No podía dejarlo, lo era todo para mí

Los paramedicos me quitaron con un empujón y lo subieron a el a una camilla, le pusieron un aparato para medir su presión le tomaron el pulso

— Esta vivo, pero su pulso esta muy mal ¡Rápido! — Gritó uno de los paramedicos mientras lo sacaban de casa y trataban de quitar a toda la gente que les bloqueaba el paso

— ¡Señorita! Necesito que me acompañe a la agencia a declarar que fue lo que pasó — Me ordenó un policía

— ¡No!, tengo que verlo

— Llévensela

Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de las muñecas y me hicieron retroceder, ya no podía escuchar nada, veía todo en cámara lenta, ni siquiera escuchaba mi propia voz, lo oídos se me taparon por completo, por un momento que dio miedo haberme quedado sorda, no podía procesar todo lo que pasaba

Los gritos y lágrimas de Rosalie, la desesperación de los para-médicos, la angustia de los oficiales, Jasper no podía estar muerto, ahora nada me importaba, ¿Querían matarme? ¡Que lo hicieran! Yo sin la no tenia la más mínima razón para existir

Solo quería saber que estaría bien, y si no lo estaría entonces quería morir con el, había sido el primer y único amor de mi vida le había dado propósito a mi existencia y no podía dejarlo ir ¡Jamás! Recordé cada noche, cada beso, todo lo que habíamos vivido ¡No podía estar pasando esto! De lo único que tenia deseos era de morir ¡Solo eso! Morir y ya la vida sin el no tenia sentido, no quería una vida un alma o un mundo sin el, mi mundo no estaría completo si Jasper no vivía en el

Los brazos del oficial siguieron jálandome, en ese momento sentí un dolor muy agudo en el brazo, tenia una aguja incrustada en el

Sentí como mi cuerpo se desvanecía, pero antes de eso, escuché a un oficial gritar

— ¡Creo que lo perdimos! Creo que… no respira

— ¡Mátenme a su lado! — Alcancé a susurrar, después… todo se volvió negro

**¿Cuántas me quieren matar? ¡Ya se! Hagamos un Team llamado "Maten a Andy Athena" Quien quiera ser del Team dejeme un Review diciendo Jajaja Bueno Epalue Dierriere es un movimiento de Ballett inclinas un poco tu cuerpo hacia adelante con la mano estirada al frente **

**Se que he sido demasiado cruel con esto, de verdad creo que se me paso la mano, pero por eso advertí al principio del cap, queda en su responsabilidad leerlo, pero bueno… como aprendí de una fabulosa escritora (Christina Becker), No todo es bueno, también tienen que pasar cosas malas así es la vida (Te quiero Chris) Bueno, aún quedan mas capítulos, tranquilos todos Jaja… Estoy por terminar una nueva historia, A Different Twilight, básicamente es Twilight, la primera película poniendo a Alice y Jasper de protagonistas, también tiene personajes nuevos y muchas adaptaciones, varias de mis locas ideas en las tramas de Meyer, ¿Les parece bien? Cuando termine esta historia empiezo esa, tengo muchísimas de acabar, bueno gracias a **

**Montego 24: ¿Me matarás? Jaja amo tu foto de perfil en FF Moni, y pues… ya sabes ¡Mil gracias por el Review!**

**Alekia 33: Muchísimas gracias por darme la oportunidad, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, y por dejarme Review**

**Alma Twilighter: Lo se, el y su insistencia con el 4:58 Jaja, muchisimas gracias por tu review, aún no me ha llegado la solicitud a Facebook**

**Perdonen chicas, no puedo contestar a las demás de me esta haciendo tarde, pero saben que mil gracias por todo, a todas y cada una de las que me dejan Review y me leen, aunque no comenten muchísimas gracias a todos los que me Leen, Ya me alargué mucho aquí, las dejo **


	18. Capítulo 17: Hospital, Reclusorio

-**17-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo 17 Hospital, Reclusorio **

**Esme's POV**

Estaba en el trabajo, un día normal podía ser agitado pero normal todo iba bien estaba eligiendo texturas y comparando colores para un jardín que decoraría pronto Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital trabajando Rosalie estaría en casa. . . y Jasper con ella, había estado muy triste últimamente me partía el alma verlo así pero tendría que esperar hasta que el se sintiera seguro para hablar, por ahora solo podía que demostrarle mi apoyo con miradas, abrazos etc. Cuando se sintiera mejor hablaría, Alice se había ido de casa hace casi tres días y Edward estaría con Bella en estos momentos en fin. Aquí me encontraba tratando de distraerme un poco mi celular sonó era Rosalie ¿Necesitaría algo?

—Rose— Contesté

— ¡Mamá! Ra… rápido. . Jasper… no… el hospital — Le costaba formular palabras su respiración era rápida y entrecortada ¡Estaba llorando! Me preocupe mucho por la combinación de las palabras Jasper y Hospital

— ¡Rosalie! Cálmate, respira y habla despacio, por favor— Ella suspiro, metió y saco aire más de tres veces, su respiración aun se cortaba pero era mas tranquila

— Llegue a casa y Jasper no estaba, pensé que había salido pero cuando se demoro más de dos horas me preocupé, empecé a llamarlo al celular, y no me atendía, después recordé que tenia GPS en su celular, lo rastré, no se lo digas, y me di cuenta que estaba lejos, en Rastre Deas Garden's… a una hora de casa, el jamas sale tan lejos, lo esperé un poco mas, y después llame a la Policía, llegaron al lugar y lo encontraron con dos disparos en el pecho, Alice estaba con el pero atada a un tubo, estoy en el Hospital ahora

Escuchar las palabras de Rosalie me dejo en shock ¡Mi hijo! No podía pasar esto y yo era la única responsable pero no haberle pedido que me dijera lo que pasaba a obligación, empece a llorar, y me di cuenta que habían pasado casi 5 minutos y yo no había dicho nada

— ¡Mama! Por favor te necesito, no se que hacer, no se como tomar esto, no puedo sola ¡Ayúdame! — Mi hija me necesitaba tranquila, si llorar y si desperarme haría algo para resolver las cosas ¡Entonces eso haría! Pero de esa manera lo único que lograría sería ponerlos a todos más nerviosos, respire y trate de calmarme para hablar con Rosalie

— Voy para allá cielo ¿Dónde están?

— En "Hospital Emergency and Serious Operations" — Me desesperé de nuevo ese hospital era solamente cuando estabas realmente grave, ella colgó el teléfono bote todo al suelo dejando que se manchara un trabajo recién hecho, recibí quejas y hasta insultos, pero nada me importo fui corriendo desesperada-mente hasta donde mi jefe se encontraba

— Sr. Castillo ¡Tengo que irme! Esto es urgente y no puedo continuar

— ¿Esta todo bien Sra. Whitlook?

— ¡No! Le dieron dos disparos a mi hijo, esta en el hospital ¡Me urge irme! — Vi como su boca se abría

—Claro, dios mio ¡Adelante! No tiene que avisarme por favor váyase, bendiciones

— ¡Mil gracias! — Agradecí y Salí de la oficina con el alma en la garganta, no me preocupo nada, no me llevé mi bolsa de mano ¡Nada! Tomé el carro y arranque a toda velocidad

Me pase los altos, no respete una sola señal de transito, lo único que me importaba era ver a mi hijo, a la velocidad que iba llegaría en unos minutos llame a Carlisle no le diría nada, lo conocía se pondría como un loco si se lo mencionaba marque su número y espere a que contestara

—Esme querida

— ¡Veme en el H.E.S.O! Ahora es una ¡Emergencia!

Colgué el teléfono y lo arroje al asiento sentí mi frente húmeda estaba sudando, la desesperación no podría aumentar mas, trataba de mantenerme tranquila para cuando llegara con mi hija

Cuando llegue baje desesperada y azote la puerta dejando el carro donde fuese que cayera entre corriendo al hospital y me acerqué la mesa de clasificaciones

— Buenas noches señora ¿Nombre del paciente por favor?

— Jasper Whitlook —Conteste mientras me limpiaba el sudor y movía mi pie desesperada

— ¿Cómo se escribe Whitlook? —Me pregunto mientras tecleaba

— ¡Con W maldita sea!-

— Habitación 23, tercer piso

Salí corriendo sin darle las gracias espere el elevador, sentía como cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba mi desesperación cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas entre y puse el numero de piso sin importarme a donde fueran las demás personas, cuando llego baje empujando a todos encontré a Rosalie sentada en las sillas

— ¡Mama! — Se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo llorando

— Tranquila cielo dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Lo que te dije por teléfono, llegue y estaba tendido en una cama con cuerdas a los lados y dos balazos en el pecho ¡No se que paso! Los policías se llevaron a Alice para declarar

— ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

— Lo están revisando, nos dirán lo que paso en unos minutos, llevo casi 1 hora aquí

— Tranquila hay que esperar a ver lo que paso ¿En que habitacion esta?- Ya me lo habían dicho pero la desesperación me hizo olvidarlo todo

— En la 23 — Contesto señalando con el dedo una puerta

Volvió a abrazarme, podía sentir su desesperación haciendo juego con la mía me empezó a doler la cabeza, explotaría si no recibía la noticia de que mi hijo estaba bien

Al cabo de 10 o 15 minutos un medico salió de la habitacion con papeles en las manos y se acerco a nosotras

— Señoritas, ¿Son familiares del joven Whitlook?

— Si, ¿El esta bien? ¿Qué paso? — Grito Rosalie le puse mi mano en el hombro

—Acompáñenme por favor

Seguimos al medico hasta su oficina y en ella nos hizo sentar delante de el en su escritorio, metió los papeles a un cajón y comenzó a hablar

— ¿Qué parentesco tienen con la victima? —Cuando dijo la 'victima' sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir tan rápido que podría salirse de mi pecho

— Soy su madre — Contesté ofendida

— Su hermana

— Bien necesito que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir son de un 50%— Se me partió el alma escuchando eso

— Pero ahora lo mas importante es esto — Abrió el cajón y saco los papeles que había guardado, al instante me dí cuenta que eran fotografías

Las vio primero y después las esparció por la mesa, empezó a explicarlas

— Tiene marcas de ataduras de cuerda en las muñecas y los tobillos, esto le abrió un poco la piel de dichas áreas y lesiono el hueso de la muñeca izquierda— Señalo una fotografía me di cuenta de las marcas rojas alrededor de las áreas mencionadas paso a la siguiente fotografía

— Tiene rasgaduras en el pecho, fueron hechas por un cuchillo o por una navaja, al principio llegue a pensar que era una autolesión pero dadas las circunstancias tengo que decirles que su hijo y en este caso su hermano fue torturado físicamente

— ¡Que demonios! ¿Quién? ¿Qué hará la policía? — Rosalie gritó, con la voz quebrada

—Rose tranquila, deja que termine

Ella asintió y el medico continuo sus explicaciones señalando otra fotografía

—Tiene marcas de golpes con un tubo

— Se le incrusto una navaja o un cuchillo en la pierna izquierda y en el abdomen, tiene 3 costillas rotas del lado izquierdo y 4 del lado derecho, se las rompieron con el puño pero no es lo más preocupante, tiene dos disparos con un arma de fuego uno en el pecho y otro en el abdomen, por suerte ninguno toco un órgano vital, la del abdomen fue extraída, pero la del pecho aún no, y es posible que en cuanto mas tiempo pase la bala le llegue al pulmón

Escuchar eso me hizo sentir como la peor madre del mundo, no le puse atención, debí haber sabido que algo pasaba ¡Era todo mi maldita culpa!

— ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!— Volvió a gritar Rosalie

— Ahora solo pueden esperar, el tiempo dirá lo demás. Le practicaremos cirugía hoy por la noche, tiene sonda, oxigeno, esta conectado a un electrocardiograma, tiene suero, y quiero decirle que fue difícil ponérselo tuvimos que sujetarlo entre seis médicos para poder hacerlo

— ¿Estaba consciente cuando llego? — Pregunté

— Si, pero ahora ya no lo esta pueden pasar a verlo si gustan pero no se queden mucho-

—Muchas gracias

Salimos de la habitacion y nos condujo a otra entramos y pude ver a mi niño en la cama al momento me salieron las lagrimas

— Les daré un momento a solas ¡Kate salga por favor! — Hablo el médico y la enfermera salió

Deje que Rosalie se acercara primero, tenia oxigeno artificial era como una mascarilla que le cubría desde la barbilla hasta la nariz podía escuchar los sonidos que hacía el electrocardiograma marcando su pulso, cuando Rosalie termino me acerque yo, me pare a su lado le tome la mano, no era cálida como era común en el, estaba fría acaricie su mejilla y una lagrima resbaló por la mía, acaricie su cabello, y a mi mente vinieron las horribles imágenes de su cuerpo torturado, de las marcas de ataduras de las costillas rotas

Me maldije a mi misma por no poder hacer nada, me sentía impotente al verlo ahí en esa cama de hospital con los brazos conectados a maquinas, probablemente no recordaría nada y todo era mi culpa

— Mama, esto no es tu culpa — Habl+o Rosalie

— ¿Cómo sabes que me culpo?

— Me dijiste hace tiempo, una madre conoce a su hija como a la palma de su mano, y una hija también

No le conteste solo la abrace y nos quedamos mirándolo por un momento

— Señoritas necesito que salgan, voy a revisarlo — Entró la enfermera

— ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos?

— Si, lo siento mucho la próxima visita podrán hacerla a las tres de la mañana pero dudo que deseen quedarse

— ¡Claro que lo haremos! — Levantamos la voz al mismo tiempo

Salimos de la habitacion, alcance a ver como la enfermera le quitaba las sabanas a mi hijo, nos sentamos un momento, ella empezó a llorar y me abrazo

— Tranquila mi amor

— ¡No puedo!

— Rose. . .

— ¡Mama es mi culpa!

— ¿Qué dices?

— No regrese de casa de Emmett a las seis, nos quedamos una hora mas le dije que tenia un mal presentimiento pero el me pidió que me quedara y lo hice —Comentó llorando

— Rosalie, eres libre de ocupar tu tiempo como tu gustes cielo, su madre soy yo quien debió haber estado al pendiente soy yo ¡No tu cielo!

— Pero mama….

— Nada Rose no quiero que te culpes mas ¿Si mi niña?

— Esta bien

Carlisle llego corriendo como desesperado, estaba sudado y traía en la mano cosas

— ¿¡Que sucedió!? ¿¡Los chicos están bien!? ¡Hablen por favor! — Gritó, ¿Qué nadie podía guardar la calma?

— ¡Cálmate papa! — Pidió Rose

El respiro profundamente un par de veces, se llevo las manos al cabello y se lo hecho para atrás para que le lograra entrar aire

— Lo siento, ¿Qué paso?

— Sera mejor que el medico te lo expliqué — Le conteste, Rosalie tráelo por favor

— ¿Dónde están Edward y Jasper?

— Edward supongo que estará en casa

El medico llego con Rosalie

— ¿Sr. Whitlook?

— Si

— Acompáñeme por favor

Siguió al medico y yo me quede con Rose

— ¿Cómo crees que lo tome? — Me pregunto mi hija

— No lo se, pero me preocupa su reacción

Nos quedamos unos minutos sin decir nada, ella empezaba bostezar y yo tambien empezaba a tener sueño, pero ninguna de las dos se iria sin una respuesta o por lo menos yo me quedaría

Unos minutos después Carlisle salió llorando, el medico venia a su lado con las fotografías recordarlo me mataba por dentro

Me pare lo mas rápido que pude tome del brazo a mi marido me tire a llorar en su hombro

— ¡Por favor! Digame que salvara a mi hijo ¡Por favor! — Le rogué

— Señora, haré todo lo que pueda, se que creerá que es extraño pero le he cogido cariño al muchacho, y a mi mismo me dolería que le sucediera algo, le prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerlo de cualquier daño y mas por salvarle la vida ¡Lo prometo!

— Muchas gracias — Le contesté, aún llorando

Nos sonrió y entro a la habitacion los tres nos miramos un momento. Después nos abrazamos llorando y sintiendo como nuestras camisas se llenaban de las lágrimas de los demás esta podía ser la última noche que vería a Jasper

**Alice's POV**

Lo ultimo que vi antes de salir de la habitacion fue a Rosalie llorando, y a los paramedicos llevándose a Jasper, ahora nada me importaba solo saber que el estaría bien, si el moría no me importaba tener que ser yo quien me quitara la vida

— Srita. Brandon necesito que me explique lo que paso

— ¿A que se refiere?

— Le haré unas preguntas pero primero necesito que se identifique con migo

— Mary Alice Brandon

— ¿Por qué estaba usted atada?

— Me ataron

— ¿Quién?

— James-

— ¿Quién es James?

— El sujeto que torturo al chico

— ¿Conocía al chico?

— Si

— ¿Qué relación tenia con el?

— Era mi novio

— ¿Fue usted cómplice del abuso?

— ¡No!

— ¿La lastimo o abuso de usted?

— No

— ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes a la escena?

— En el auto de James

— ¿James estaba solo?

— No

— ¿Con quien más iba?

— Con Laurent

— ¿Quién es Laurent?

— No lo se, supongo que uno de sus amigos

— ¿Conoce a la familia del muchacho?

—Si

— ¿Dónde vive usted?

— Solía vivir con el

—Si lo sabe por favor identifique al chico

—Jasper Whitlook

— ¿Edad?

— 17

— ¿Familia con la que vive? Nombres, edades y relación por favor

— Esme Hale, madre, pero se hace llamar Esme Whitlook, tiene 37, Carlisle Whitlook, padre, tiene 38, Edward Cullen, primo tiene 19, y Rosalie Whitlook, hermana, tiene 17-

— ¿Qué parentesco tiene usted con James?

Con esa pregunta se me pusieron los pelos de punta, ese sería mi fin

— ¿Señorita me escucha? — Volvió a preguntar al ver que me tardaba en responder

— ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! — Gritó otro policía

— ¡Es ella comandante! La que se nos escapo hace medio año ¡Es ella!

Quien llego a continuación parecía un militar tenía en el uniforme varias insignias

— ¿Esta seguro? — Le pregunto el 'comandante' al policía que acababa de gritar

— ¡Muy seguro! ES ELLA

— Srita. Brandon ¿Ha sido usted responsable de atracos?

No me quedo mas remedio que decir la verdad ¡Era todo lo que podía hacer! ¿De que me serviría mentir? De todas maneras lo descubrirían revisando mi expediente

— Si

— Sabrá que tengo que detenerla por eso

— Si

— Señorita Alice Brandon queda arrestada por delitos menores, todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagar uno el estado de asignara uno gratuitamente ¿Entiende sus derechos como se los he explicado? — Dijo la leyenda rápidamente mientras me ponía de pie y me esposaba ¿Qué mas daba ahora?

— Revisaré su expediente antes de procesarla, mañana tendrá su lectura de cargos se le asignara un abogado y mañana mismo se le dictara su sentencia, pasara la noche en una celda de detención

No dije nada, solo asentí y deje que hicieran con migo lo que quisieran

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Bueno, como cada martes ando otra vez por aquí, lo primero que quiero decir antes que nada es. Espero que puedan leer y me den la oportunidad de un nuevo Fic, les voy a dejar aquí el Summary, es de Jalice por supuesto **_** No lo conoce, pero lo ama, nunca lo ha visto, pero lo siente, y verlo sufrir la mata por dentro, a pesar de que sean solo "Sueños"**_

**Ese es el summay, es un shortfic, es una historia de una chica, que vive en otro mundo dentro de sueños, pero últimamente sus sueños ya no son los mismos, lo sueña torturado, y el, empieza a notar marcas en su cuerpo, que son de los sueños de ella…. bueno, ya verán después lo que sucede… ¿Les gusta? Dejenme su comentario en un Review, muchas gracias **

**Montego24: Gracias Moni por tu review, jeje amo dejarte en suspenso, espero poder hablar más por FB **

**Anastacius: Jeje, No sería capaz de hacerlos terminar mal… ya verás, muchísimas gracias por tu Review, por tomarte un tiempo y darme la oportunidad **

**Ya me alargué mucho aquí… Nos leemos en el siguiente Besos**


	19. Capítulo 18: Dos meses de miseria

**-18-**

**Capitulo 18: Dos meses de miseria**

**Alice's POV **

La noche se me hizo eterna, era imposible dormir en esa celda. Mi abogado me visitó con la buena noticia de que también me acusaban por asesinato y secuestro, era algo que ¡Sí! Había hecho, pero si me hallaban culpable… tendría que pasar ¡40 años! En prisión

No me importaba tener que pasarlos, me daba igual pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel. Pero quería ver a Jasper solo una vez más, eso era todo lo que quería antes de morir, o antes de que me encarcelaran

Cerré los ojos y recordé la vez que me obligó a ponerme un traje de baño, eso logró seguridad, las mil veces que me dijo que me amaba cuando accidentalmente le puse queso de puerco a los emparedados, cuando me compartió su historia, cuando jugamos billar en la mesa, cada momento, cada mirada , todo me venía a la mente, me abrazaba a la almohada, recordaba su olor, su cara, y el dolor volvía, desería morir ahora, prefería eso que seguir atormentándome con su recuerdo, después de verlo una vez mas podría morir en paz

Yo misma me mataría si era necesario, había miles de cosas en la vida que podían herirme, miles de cosas a las que podía temer. Alguien podía volver a violarme, alguien podía torturarme, podía temblar y caerme un edificio encima, podría ahogarme en una alberca, un auto podía pasar y atropellarme, podían darme la pena de muerte como sentencia, sin embargo nada de eso me daba miedo, lo único que podia herirme en la vida y lo único a lo que le temía era no poder volver a ver a Jasper, ese era mi mayor temor lo único que podía destrozarme es saber que no volvería a ver esos ojos azules de tono intenso, o esos rizos rubios que acariciaba al sentarme sobre sus piernas

Pensando en cada hermoso recuerdo con el, logré quedarme dormida, en algún momento de mi vida llegué a pensar en un mundo feliz, en una vida plena, me doy cuenta que las personas como yo no somos merecedoras de ello, lo bueno llego y duro poco, pero ahora se ha ido, sigo y seguiré agradeciendo a la vida, al destino por haberme dejado vivir esos momentos, sigo agradeciendo haber sentido una vez el amor y la hermandad, ahora sabía que existían otras realidades y que no todo en la vida era malo, tenía que agradecer que estaba vivía ¿Qué importa si mañana muero? Esta noche estoy viva y con eso es suficiente

Esperaba que al despertar mañana, amaneciera en mi habitación en la casa Whitlook, bajaría y encontraría a Jasper desayunando, lo besaría e iría a ver a Rosalie para irnos de compras

Desperté a causa de el tacto en mis hombros sacudiéndome, me dí cuenta que nada era una pesadilla, todo era real había perdido a la razón de mi existencia y estaba por ser encarcelada, mi abogado ya tenía las pruebas, testigos, etc al igual que la fiscalía sería una lucha fuerte, me sacaron de la celda esposada para ir al tribunal a la lectura de cargos, el juicio sería hoy mismo, era algo muy extraño en esta cuidad, la primera vez que pasaría algo así

—Mary Alice Brandon. De pie, por favor

— ¿Cuáles son los cargos de los que se le acusan?

— A la Srita. Brandon se le acusa de Secuestro, Asesinato, Asaltos y Tentativa de robo — Explicó la fiscal

— ¿Cómo se declara a si misma la acusada?

-Inocente su señoría — Respondió mi abogado

— ¿La fiscalía esta de acuerdo en una fianza?

— Solicitamos prisión preventiva hasta la hora del juicio, los delitos de los que se le acusan son de una gravedad severa— Atacó la fiscal

— La señorita Brandon fue atada a un tubo viendo como su novio era torturado físicamente, la prisión preventiva solo aumentaría los nervios hasta el juicio y de esa manera estaría en desventaja — Contra-atacó mi abogado

— Declaro prisión preventiva hasta la hora del juicio — Dijo el juez mientras cerraba la discusión

Mi abogado hizo una mueca disgustado por haber perdido la primera parte

— Tranquila señorita Brandon, la sacaré de esto, lo prometo

— Gracias

Los oficiales me tomaron por los brazos para llevarme de vuelta a la celda, el juicio sería en tres horas, mientras no podía hacer nada, sentía curiosidad de lo que había pasado con James así que se lo pregunte al oficial que llevaba mi caso

-¿Qué paso con James?-

— El Sr. Brandon fue sentenciado cuarenta años de prisión

— ¡¿40 años?! .Pero si ahora tiene esa edad saldría a los…

— A los ochenta exactamente, pero si le soy sincero no creo que logre salir— Continuó el oficial

No dije nada, el se quedo vigilándome, esperaba ser sentenciada, estaba tranquila pues no me importaba nada de lo que me pasara, agradecía haber conocido a Jasper y viéndole una última vez… yo sería feliz, si mi destino era pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel pagando por todo lo que he hecho entonces que así fuera, lo único que deseaba era verlo una vez mas

Podía pasar las horas pensando, pero el simple hecho de ver su cara o recordar su nombre en mi cabeza empezaba a carcomer-me por dentro, me dolía pensar en el y no quería torturarme más ya había tenido suficiente dolor en mi vida. También a aprendí a valorarme, si los demás no me hacían daño la persona que menos debía hacerlo era yo misma, seguía con el pensamiento de quitarme la vida si Jazz la perdía pero no me heriría, me salvaría la muerte para viajar a la eternidad con el

Sentía el tiempo pasar, con aburrimiento acostada en la cama que había en la celda, entonces me acordé de un nombre ¡María! .Ella era mi hermana, pero jamas en mi vida la había visto, nunca supe que existía eso significaba que James conocía a Jasper desde antes, por ella pero dijo "Mi hija" a mi jamas me reconoció como hija ¿James amaba a María? ¿Qué le había pasado a Maria? Supuse que eran preguntas que jamas respondería, ahora no sabía si era coincidencia el que haya encontrado a Jasper ¿Qué tal si James así lo quería?, ¡Era imposible! No había dormido bien y estaba confundida

Dejé de pensar, simplemente puse mi mente en blanco y esperé, esperé y esperé hasta que la hora del juicio, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, me daba igual. La hora llego, eran las 3:00pm justo a tiempo me sacaron de la celda, como hace unas horas, me llevaron al tribunal, mi abogado estaba nervioso y sentado con el portafolio, la desesperación estaba marcada en el rostro de algunos, las caras de otros demostraban odio, odio hacia mi

— No hable si no se lo digo. Y responda solo "si o no" a cada pregunta — Ordenó mi abogado con voz tensa.

El juicio comenzó, los fiscales presentaron sus pruebas mientras mi abogado hacía lo mismo, las caras de los jurados demostraban seriedad, ni compasión ni odio hacia mí. Eran neutrales

Pasaron testigos, las familias a las que había matado y algunas personas que secuestraba, en ese momento ya no estaba cegada, estaba arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho, si por mi fuera yo misma me mataría frente a todos, me lastimaría y yo misma me haría el daño que les hice a todos ellos, me di cuenta que el tiempo que pase con Jasper me desarrollo sentimientos, jamas había sentido amor por nadie y mucho menos arrepentimiento, en ese momento quería que me arrancaran la piel lentamente para pagar por todo lo que había hecho,

De verdad me arrepentía de todo, me declararía culpable pero aún quería ver a Jasper ¡Una última vez! Y en la cárcel no podría hacerlo, se que era egoísta pero no me importaba tener que mentir con tal de verlo a los ojos solo una vez mas

Las pruebas y fuerzas de mi abogado eran fuertes al igual que los de la fiscal era una batalla difícil e iban muy a la par en el juicio hubo gritos, objeciones, y incluso una testigo tuvo que dejar la sala, comenzó a gritar y tuvieron que inyectarle un calmante

¡3 horas! Duro 3 horas eran las 6:00pm

— El jurado se tomara 20 minutos para declarar su veredicto— La juez hablo tranquila por primera vez

Salieron de la habitacion, en el tribunal comenzó a reinar la desesperación mi abogado y el fiscal… parecía que sus ojos eran armas y las miradas balas, se demostraban el odio el rencor y la rivalidad entra ambos

Yo por mi parte estaba tranquila, desesperarme no haría que me disminuyeran la sentencia o que los jurados cambiaran de opinión me quede en la silla y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándola colgar en el respaldo de la silla

Cuando volvieron rápidamente volvieron todos a su lugar con los ojos abiertos, y la impaciencia dominándolos

— ¿El jurado a llegado a un veredicto? — Empezó el juez

— Si su señoría

— Por el cargo de secuestro ¿Cómo declaran a la acusada?

-Inocente su señoría- No pude creer lo que estaba pasando

— Por el cargo de asesinato ¿Cómo declaran a la acusada?

— Inocente su señoría — Volví a quedarme boquiabierta

— Por el cargo de robo a mano armada ¿Cómo declaran a la acusada?

— Inocente su señoría — De verdad era imposible

— Por el cargo de tentativa de robo ¿Cómo declaran a la acusada?

— Culpable su señoría — Mi alma se romipó, mi corazón se hizo pedazos, sentí que se me achicaban los ojos, mi piel palidecer y mi boca secarse

— ¡Ella es una asesina! ¡Mató a mi hermano! — Empezó a gritar una muchacha mientras se levantaba de su asiento

— ¡Orden en la corte!

Los oficiales la sacaron a rastas mientras pataleaba y seguía gritándome insultos

— La sentencia es de 90 días de salario mínimo en caso de que la acusada no cuente con un empleo y sueldo fijos se le sentencia a 3 años de prisión

— ¡No! ¡No puedo irme sin verlo una vez más! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! Solo una vez más y prometo quedarme en prisión el resto de mi vida si es necesario — Empecé ahora agritar yo ¡No podía irme así! Necesitaba verlo por lo menos una última vez aunque me dijera que me odiaba yo quería verlo solo una vez más

— ¡Llévensela! — Hablo El juez

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — Volví a gritar y me removí entre los brazos de aquellos oficiales me sacaron cargando mientras yo gritaba

— Srita. Brandon si no se calma me veré obligado a inyectarle un tranquilizante — El policía me previno

— ¡Basta! ¡Necesito verlo! — Fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de sentir la aguja penetrando mi muslo y el dolor punzante en el mismo

Fui despertando poco a poco me encontré en el suelo de una celda con mujeres de complexión robusta con tatoos por todos lados y labios realmente gruesos

— ¿Eres la nueva? — Preguntó con chicle en la boca

— Sí

—Escucha vamos a empezar a entendernos, la nueva lava, trae comida y duerme en el baño ¿Entendiste?

— Sí

No me importaba nada que me hicieran lo que quisieran, me daba igual lo que pasara desde ahora, buscaría la manera más rápida de morir, pero esperaría a salir de prisión. Si sabia que el estaba bien, entonces me daría igual lo que pasara pero si el había muerto entonces moriría con el

El tiempo paso, esta vez si lo sentí… sentía cada minuto golpeando mi alma cada segundo que pasaba en este infierno, llevaba aquí ¡2 malditos meses! Ni siquiera las agresiones que recibí de niña me dolían tanto como estar aquí ahora me sentía impotente débil de nuevo frente a todas ellas

Dos meses de desesperación, de dolor, de sufrimiento ¡2 meses de miseria! No soportaba un minuto más y pensar que tenía que estar aquí durante ¡3 malditos años! Todo podía pasar en 3 años solo quería liberarme, había momentos en que la desesperación podía mas que yo y empezaba a cortar mis brazos con pequeñas piedras afiladas mañana iría a clases con una maestra que daba preparatoria dentro de la prisión, no quería pero me han obligado a hacerlo

Dos meses de miseria. . .

**Rosalie's POV**

¡Dos meses! Habían pasado dos meses y mi hermano seguía igual, en coma, inconciente conectado a maquinas, había dejado de respirar en varias ocasiones, tuvieron que reanimarlo con electrochoque, su estado empeoraba con el paso del tiempo mi familia estaba destrozada a excepción de Edward, el no estaba triste pero no se burlaba, se mantenía serio y trataba de hacernos sentir mejor a todos, yo había soñado con el varias veces tenia la esperanza de volver a verlo sonreír, de verlo sonrojarse de nuevo, de ver a mi hermano vivo, bien no entendía como era posible que James le hubiera hecho todo eso

Unos agentes vinieron a mi casa unas semanas después de que nos enteráramos, nos explicaron la historia de Alice y también nos comentaron de su estancia en prisión cuando nos enteramos, al principio yo la odie, ¿Cómo le había hecho eso a mi hermano? Se supone que lo amaba, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que no era su culpa ella se había desarrollado en un ambiente de violencia y temía al rechazo, por eso mintió e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo me sentía agradecida con ella, mis padres tampoco le guardaban rencor, entendieron igual que yo que no había sido su culpa

Mi padre la respetaba como persona, como mujer como ciudadana y como humano mi madre aún le tenía cariño al igual que yo, entre mas tiempo pasaba menos esperanzas tenia de volver a ver a mi hermano sonreír, de estar con el. Llego un momento en el que perdí esperanza alguna y simplemente creí que el moriría en cualquier momento

Me mantenía fuerte para mi madre quien estaba de verdad destrozada, si a el le pasaba algo ninguno de nosotros volvería a ser el o la misma de antes, quedaríamos completamente destruidos, machacados, lastimados. Tal vez ni siquiera Edward estos últimos días lo había notado reflexivo

Cuando se lo dije a Emmett pensó que bromeaba, no podía creerlo se hecho a llorar en mis brazos, ya no hacía bromas como antes, nuestro tema de conversación de diario era Jasper, el se había vuelto el tema del que hablaba toda la escuela, no quería decirle a Emmett que el que me recordaba a mi hermano, eso… terminaría de matarlo, me dolía en el alma probablemente lo heriría si se lo dijera, y no quería lastimarlo mas, Jasper siempre había sido su mejor amigo, fue a verlo al hospital y le hablo un poco también le dejo una carta la cual me dejo leer antes de dársela, ellos dos siempre habían tenido una letra preciosa, parecía de antiguas cartas de reyes esa carta me llego al alma, recordaba perfectamente lo que decía

_Jasper:_

_¡amigo, hermano! este día se me ha dado la peor noticia de mi vida, sabes algo. . . ahora veo que una persona no valora realmente lo que tiene hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre, también aprendí que nunca hay que pasar un solo día sin decirle a una persona "te quiero" no sabes cuando sera el ultimo día de tu vida o el ultimo día de vida de esa persona puedes morir sin haberle dicho lo importante que era para ti y te arrepentirás toda tu vida, la sociedad no acostumbra que entre amigos varones se den estos casos. Pero no me importa más lo que la sociedad diga, ¡te quiero! para todos seré gay. seré lo que ellos deseen creer pero tenias que saberlo, no podría soportar el hecho de que te fueras de este mundo sin saber eso, siempre estuviste ahí tú y yo compartimos pañales y estoy seguro que compartiremos ataúdes ¿lo entiendes? aunque no estés aquí físicamente yo puedo sentirte, creerás que estoy loco pero siento como me hablas y me dices que estarás bien ¡yo te juro! que haré pagar al maldito que he hizo esto ¡lo juro! así sera lo ultimo que haga vivo en este mundo, se que no puedes morir ¿sabes por que? por que la vida no mata a quienes tienen algo que hacer en el mundo espero que tengas la oportunidad de leer esto, o por lo menos de sentirlo cuando te la deje ¡hermano estarás bien!_

_-Emmett _

La primera vez que la leí tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cuando Emmett la escribió le pasaba lo mismo, ahora mismo no sabia si tenía ganas de continuar mi vida, ¡El era mi hermano! Había pasado toda una vida a su lado no podía perderle de la nada, pero las esperanzas eran pocas, una maestra que tuve en la primaria me dijo una vez "Aveces de el 00.00001% llega a salir 100%" Era por eso que hoy estaba aquí de pie esperando una señal de la vida o del destino, algo que me dijera que las cosas estarían bien y la esperaría hasta el fin de mis días si era necesario

Ahora mismo me encontraba en mi habitación, con una foto de la familia entera abrazada a mi pecho, recordando los peores dos meses de mi existencia jamas podría borrar de mi cabeza, las fotografías que me mostraron aquella vez

En ese momento ocurrió algo que le dio luz y esperanza a mi vida por primera vez desde la tragedia el teléfono sonó baje corriendo a contestar cuando llegue mi madre ya lo había hecho

— Hola— Contestó

Espero un momento, pues estaba escuchando lo que se decia del otro lado

— ¡Por dios! ¿Es enserio? ¡Dios mio! No sabe lo feliz que estoy ¡Vamos ahora mismo! Tenia lagrimas en los ojos

— ¡Mama! ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunté

— Sube al auto, ya te explico ¡Edward Carlisle!

Obedecí y subí al auto a los pocos minutos Edward y mi padre subieron mi primo a mi lado y mi padre enfrente ambos venían con sonrisas inmensas

— ¿Alguien me explica que sucede?

— ¡Jasper despertó! — Gritó mi mamá mientras encendía el auto

— ¿¡Que!? ¿De verdad? — Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por mis ojos también ¡No podía ser posible!

El transcurso al hospital se me hizo ¡Éterno! Estaba desesperada por abrazar y besar a mi hermano, por verlo con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo de nuevo, pensé en llamar a Emmett pero primero quería asegurarme de que fuera cierto no podía darle una desilusión

Estábamos solo a cinco minutos y a la velocidad en la que mi mama manejaba estábamos a tres

— Tía ¿Me permitiría verlo? — Le pregunto ¿Edward? A mi mama, eso era extraño ¿El quería ver a mi hermano?

— Claro cariño — Le contesto besando su mejilla, pero me dí cuenta que estaba desconcertada también

No tardamos ni cinco minutos en llegar, todos bajamos corriendo como locos empujando a toda persona que se atravesara esperamos el elevador y lo tomamos desesperados, cuando por fin tuvimos al medico frente a nosotros nos miro con lágrimas en los ojos y cara de tristeza

— Les tengo una mala noticia — Fue lo único que dijo

.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Antes que nada una disculpa, se que tenía que actualizar ayer, pero el tiempo me esta comiendo, bueno aquí tienen su capi, espero que les haya gustado, Muahaha! Soy mala, lo se… Y tengo algo más que decir, este es el penúltimo capítulo, solo nos queda uno más y epílogo, esta sería mi primera historia terminada, y claro, mil gracias a todos. Nada habría sido posible sin todos ustedes que me leen. Bueno, quiero aprovechar para publicidad… Jaja! **

**Pasen por mi otro Fic.'Amor con magia negra' Es una historia interesante, contiene brujas, duendes, hadas, etc. Es de Jalice por supuesto y un poco Rossemett, pero además de esto… tiene ¡Mucho romance y acción! Si les gusta dejenme un Review, bueno, paso a los agradecimientos, no me quiero alargar mucho **

**Montego24: Muahaha! Soy muy mala… te seguiré dejando en suspenso Jaja! Muchas gracias Moni, siempre estas aquí con tu review**

**Anastacius: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Y Aún más por dejar ese review tan hermoso que se ve en mi historia, Jaja, ¡Gracias!**

**Alma Twilighter, Rayauhi Sister, Todos los 'Guest's' ¡Muchísimas gracias! A pesar de no tener FF. Se toman el tiempo de contestar a mis locuras, muchísimas gracias **


	20. Capítulo 19: Tiempo tres años

**-19-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo 19: Tiempo… 3 años **

**Rosalie's POV **

— Les tengo una mala noticia — Fue lo único que dijo

En mi cuerpo y mi alma reinó la desesperación ¿Qué quería? ¿No acababa de decir que había recuperado la conciencia?

— Recuperó la conciencia unos minutos, pero se alteró demasiado por lo que la volvió a perder, esta inconsciente de nuevo

Mi madre se tiró a llorar en los brazos de mi padre, quien estaba igual y la abrazaba, yo me lleve una mano a la cara cubriendo las lágrimas en mis ojos, sentí unos brazos rodeándome y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, era Edward me abrazó yo hice lo mismo con el

— De verdad lo siento mucho ¿Quieren pasar a verlo? — Preguntó el médico

— Por favor — Respondió mi padre, era el único que tenía las fuerzas para hablar

— ¿Me dejarían pasar un momento a mi sola? Por favor— Pidió mi madre casi rogando todos asentimos y la dejamos entrar

**Esme's POV**

Entré rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba mi hijo, lo vi justo como la última vez, con el oxígeno artificial, el suero, la sonda naso-gástrica, acostado sobre la camilla. Sin mover un solo dedo

Me acerqué a el, me puse a su lado y me incliné un poco puse mi mano en su frente acariciándola, después tome su mano y comencé a hablar

— Jazz, jamas imaginé una vida sin ti, en cada cosa que imaginaba, que me planteaba, que vivía estabas tu presente, jamas en mi vida he sido capaz de mentirte, y siempre me tuviste — Se me partió la voz y empecé a llorar, tomé fuerzas para seguir hablando

— Siempre estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste pero ahora te veo aquí, de la nada, de un día para otro, siento que la vida se me acorta, siento que no tiene ningún sentido seguir existiendo, estoy perdida Jazz ¡Perdida entre la nada!, e intento buscarle un motivo a lo que esta pasando, pero no lo logro, simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti, y me niego a hacerlo, también se…— Por un momento… no sabía si sería capaz de continuar hablando — También se que no puedes escucharme, pero estoy segura que si me sientes y que sientes estas palabras aunque estés dormido, se que me escuchas, no con los oídos pero si con el corazón y tienes que saber que ¡Te amo! Que no sería capaz de dejarte ir jamas, cielo, si a ti te pasa algo no se que voy a hacer— Guardé silencio unos minutos, la mucosa nasal no me permitía continuar, sentía que me ahogaría en mis propias lágrimas, — Eres la razón por la que existo, y gracias a ti mi vida tiene sentido, el amor de una madre es inmenso e infinito, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, se que estarás bien por que no es tu tiempo de dejarnos aún, tienes mucho que hacer, el mundo te necesita ¡Yo te necesito! Siempre voy a necesitarte ¡Te amo! — Las últimas palabras las dije con más fuerza, casi gritando, sentía que le había dicho al mundo cuanto me dolía el alma

Agaché mi cabeza y empece a llorar aún más desesperada. Unos minutos que quedé así con una mano acariciando su cabello y otra tomando su mano, me pude haber quedado en esa posición toda la noche, pero paso algo que me lleno de esperanza y felicidad, sentí un apretón en mi mano, abrí los ojos como platos, sentí de nuevo un apretón, lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que empezaba a despegar los parpados, apenas un poco y después volvía a cerrarlos completamente, lo solté y salí corriendo por los médicos

— ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido venga! — Le grité a al doctor. El le dio los papeles que tenía en la mano a una enfermera y después vino corriendo con migo

— ¿Esta todo bien Sra. Whitlook?

— Mi hijo… creo que... creo que se movió…-— Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después entro a la habitación

Se acercó a Jasper casi poniéndose encima de el, muy rápidamente se desinfectó las manos y con sus dedos empezó a abrir sus parpados lentamente, Jasper los entreabría y los volvía cerrar, empecé a desesperarme. Golpeé repetidamente en piso con la punta de mi zapato

— ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¿Puedes escucharme? Si me escuchas aprieta mi mano — El médico casi gritó

— Puede escucharme, apretó mi mano — Me susurró volteando la cara

**Jasper's POV**

Sentí un gran jalón en mi cuerpo, como si de repente algo empezara a reaccionar, podía sentir el amor y una presencia a mi lado, no sabía donde estaba, no sabía por que estaba acostado, no sabía que día era, no sabía nada traté de abrir los ojos para conectarme de nuevo con el mundo, pero me fue imposible sentía que traía piedras amarradas a los parpados

Escuchaba una voz hablando, hablando, y hablando cada palabra que decía me daba más fuerzas, no se por que, no sabía quien era pero poco a poco sentía que sus palabras me hacían despertar , la voz casi gritó, paré mis intentos para abrir los ojos fui capaz de sentir una mano en mi frente y la otra tomando mi mano, me di una idea, pediría ayuda a la persona que estaba allí, algo me hizo pensar que esa persona era alguien que yo amaba, me obligue a tomar mas fuerzas, poco a poco cuando sentí que seria capaz de hacerlo la voz había parado, apreté la mano de quien fuera que estaba allí, alcancé a ver como salía corriendo, en el transcurso de eso, me dejo solo y fui capaz de empezar a sentir como otras partes de mi cuerpo regresaban a la realidad y sentía el rose de las sabanas de donde estaba

Una vez que me quede solo sentí un horrible dolor en la espalda, las costillas, las muñecas y los tobillos, en cada zona era diferente en la espalda muñecas y tobillos sentía como si me estuvieran derramando ácido hirviendo, o como si hubiesen calentado un tubo y lo dejado sobre mi, quise gritar o llorar pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía nada de lo que ordenaba

Parecía que mis costillas estuvieran siendo lentamente aplastadas era el mas grande dolor físico que había experimentado en mi vida, o al menos eso recordaba, volvía hacer un intento por gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca, empecé sentir mas cosas, había dos tubos dentro de mis fosas nasales, cubiertos por una especie de mascarilla plástica transparente, en mis brazos había agujas conectadas a un par de máquinas y a mi lado, había otro aparato que marcaba mi ritmo cardíaco, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía ¡Estaba en un hospital! No podía recordar nada, hice un esfuerzo por que a mi mente llegara el más mínimo recuerdo, pero al buscar imágenes solo veía a mi hermana gritando y a Alice saliendo ¿Alice? ¡¿Dónde estaba Alice?! ¿Qué había pasado? Recuerdo que me había mentido, se había ido de casa y yo la había acompañado con su padre, eso es todo, empecé a desesperarme más, y sentí como el dolor en mi cuerpo aumentaba, mi espalda y mis muñecas empezaron a arder-me con mas intensidad quise gritar de dolor, pero de nuevo volví a fallar, traté de hacer un movimiento para calmar el mismo…tampoco pude

Reaccione mejor cuando sentí un par de dedos sobre mis parpados, abriéndolos, eso me hizo ser capaz de reconocer a la persona que estuvo con migo hace un rato, a la persona que amaba ¡Mi madre! Aún no era capaz de abrir los ojos yo solo, el médico lo estaba haciendo por mí, escuché más ruidos a mí alrededor, mi cuerpo aún no respondía ya era consciente, pero no capaz de moverme

— ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¿Puedes escucharme? Si me escuchas aprieta mi mano — Escuché al doctor, estaba seguro que me lo había susurrado al oído, pues apenas lo escuchaba, las corvas de los brazos me dolían a causa de las agujas, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por darle aunque sea el mas mínimo apretón a su mano

— Te voy a quitar el oxígeno, pero te dejaré la sonda, que es lo que te causa molestia Retiró de mi cara la mascarilla que me cubría y me impedía el habla

— Bien, ya se que me escuchas ahora ¿Puedes hablar? Intenta decir cualquier cosa — Con cada palabra que decía me zumbaban los oídos, quería que se callara, sabía que esto era lo mejor para mi, así que intenté de decir cualquier cosa

— Mm… — Fue todo lo que pude decir, ni siquiera era una palabra, mi garganta no me respondía

— Esta bien no te apresures, escucha te pondré algo sobre el labio, te dolerá pues es una aguja, pero te hará reaccionar— Sentí miedo ya no quería más dolor del que ahora estaba experimentando, lo que me puso parecía un bolígrafo con punta muy filosa, cuando sentí como me picaba el labio inferior, traté de moverme, me dolió demasiado, quise gritar, solo logré adevertir que una lágrima empezaba a formarse y adornaba mis pupilas

— Tranquilo, casi termino — Comentó sin soltarme la mano

-Shh… esta bien, eso fue todo

— S...s...si — Me costo mucho formular una palabra

— -Voy a traer una enfermera para que me ayude a revisarte, la sonda duele lo se pero por ningún motivo intentes quitártela, mientras, puedes intentar hablar con la mujer maravillosa que tienes aquí — No se si sonreí o solo lo intenté cuando me dijo eso

— ¡Mi amor! Jazz, mi cielo ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien? — Mi madre tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, parecía que de sus ojos estaba lloviendo

Creí que no me sería posible hablar, pero en el momento menos esperado mi voz volvió, completamente fluida y a la normalidad, eso era lo único que tenía bien, pues el dolor seguía siendo insoportable

— Me...me duele — Alcancé a decir

— Llamaré al medico ya mismo —

— No mamá, por favor quédate — Sentía que ya había estado lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, no quería más

—Este bien, cariño

— ¿Qué me paso?

— Jazz, te lo explicaremos después, hay muchas charlas y cosas que debes saber

— ¿Dónde esta Alice?

— ¿La recuerdas?

— Claro que sí, lo último que recuerdo es que la acompañaba a ella y a dos hombres a algún lugar

— Ya te lo explicaremos todo, ahora no es el momento, solo quiero que descanses ¿Entendido?, no sabes el dolor que me causó verte así tanto tiempo mi cielo, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte como antes

— Siento mucho que hayan sufrido todos por mi ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Rosalie Edward y tu padre están afuera

— ¿Edward?

— Si, ha venido, quiero que por favor trates de hablar con el — Asentí, pues sentía un gran dolor como para pelear con mi primo

Cuando el médico volvió, observó mi brazo, por un momento apareció una mueca en su rostro y después mi miró

— Se infiltró el suero, tengo que cambiarlo de posición

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es doloroso? — Pregunté alarmado

— Si, la vena se te ha reventado tengo que colocarla en otra

— No... Por favor

— Calma, te necesito tranquilo pero si no me es posible lograrlo tendré que sedarte

Mi respiración aumentó de ritmo, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, escuchaba los sonidos del electrocardiograma aún más rápidos, ya no podía respirar, metía aire desesperadamente, tratando de que llegara a mis pulmones, pero mis intentos por respirar eran fallidos

— ¡Kate el oxigeno y la sonda! — Gritó el doctor

La enfermera le dio algunos objetos, vi como el médico hacía ciertos movimientos como si los estuviera desinfectando o algo así, después tomó uno de los tubos y empezó a meterlo por mi nariz, ahora si podía gritar y moverme un poco, gemí de dolor pues sentía como si estuvieran rasgan-dome el esófago con eso, empecé a gritar poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad de mis gritos

Parecía que estuviera recibiendo una clase de tortura física, realmente si lo era, el dolor aumentaba y la adrenalina subía, cuando fue tanto, olvidé cualquier otro dolor en mi cuerpo que no fuera el del tubo que pasaba por mi esófago, con la adrenalina al máximo las fuerzas me volvieron solo por unos minutos, empecé a patalear queriendo quitármelo todo de encima

— ¡Sujétenle las piernas y brazos! — Gritó el médico sentí al instante brazos rodeando mis extremidades y manteniéndome inmóvil

Continué gritando desesperado, cada vez más y más alto, gemía de dolor y aferraba mis brazos a las sabanas, con mis manos las apretaba para calmarme

— Jasper…Jasper tranquilo, ya casi terminamos necesito que te calmes por favor, respira todo estará bien— El doctor hablo

Traté de respirar y de ignorar el dolor pero lo único que logré fue desesperarme más, sentí gotas sobre mi frente, estaba sudando a causa de la desesperación, trataba de neutralizar el dolor, solo quería que esto acabara

— ¡No podemos continuar! Dr. Peter el chico esta muy alterado — Uno de los enfermeros hablo

— ¡Kate pase el sedante por favor!

Una enfermera le dio una jeringa gruesa al médico rápidamente sentí un gran pinchazo en mi muslo derecho, todo se volvió negro, no había mas dolor pero mi cuerpo empezaba a dormirse poco a poco otra vez

Me fui despertando lentamente, de nuevo sin saber donde estaba, que había pasado después de la sonda ¿Estaba bien? ¿Dónde estaba mi familia? ¿Mi mamá? ¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué hora era?

No me costó mucho trabajo abrir los ojos, pero aún podía sentir dolor en varias partes del cuerpo, en especial la espalda, sentía como si me hubieran golpeado con algo, estaba desesperado por saber que paso

— Hola Jazz, ¿Cómo estas? — El médico estaba muy tranquilo, me sonrió

— Bien, pero me duele mucho la espalda

— Voy a explicarte lo que paso y por que estas aquí, pero primero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas para asegurarme que .estés ubicado — Asentí con la cabeza

-¿Cómo se llamas?-

— Jasper Whitlook

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Ahh… Diecisiete — Dudé

-¿Cómo se llama tu mama?-

— Esme Whitlook

— ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?

— Diecisiete

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— A mí con mi novia en una camioneta

— ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?

— Alice — Me dolió pronunciar su nombre

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

— No lo se

— Te traeré algo de comer, después te explicaremos la razón por la cual estas aquí Sentía una gran curiosidad y a la vez enojo, quería conocer al responsable de mi dolor, del ardor en mi espalda y muñecas

— ¡Jazz! — Mi hermana entro desesperada corrió y empezó a darme besos por toda la cara

— Rosalie…. ¿De verdad estas aquí? — Luché para que no se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas

— Si, hermanito. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Siento mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo ¿Qué me paso? — Sabía que Rosalie no me diría nada, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo

— Ya te lo explicaran y verán si con las imágenes recuerdas algo

Una enfermera entró con una bandeja de comida de hospital, la detestaba, pero tenía hambre, así que tendría que aguantarlo, comí muy rapido pues quería saber la razón por la cual estaba aquí, cuando terminé pedí explicaciones de nuevo, mi madre y mi hermana salieron de la habitación acompañadas de las enfermeras. Me dejaron solo con el médico

— Jasper soy Peter D. y he llevado tu caso como médico ¿Te gustaría saber por que estas aquí?

— Si, por favor, quiero recordarlo todo

— Bien, primero necesito que me prometas que harás lo posible por mantenerte tranquilo

— Lo prometo— Regla número 44 de la vida "No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir" Quebrantada

Sacó de su bata médica algunas fotografías y me tendió una

— Son tus muñecas, la foto fue tomada el día que llegaste, y eso que ves ahí son marcas de ataduras de cuerda, tienes lo mismo en los tobillos, del lado izquierdo tenias 4 costillas rotas y del lado derecho 3, ahora ya han sanado. La espalda, mencionaste que te ardía es por que fuiste brutalmente golpeado con un objeto duro pero flexible. No es lo peor, recibiste dos disparos con un arma de fuego, uno en el pecho y otro en el abdomen, la del pecho casi te llega al pulmón, ahora se han extraído ambas, pero estuviste en coma durante dos meses, tu estado era cada día mas grave, hoy en la mañana recuperaste la conciencia por unos minutos, pero enseguida volviste a caer "dormido" cuando llego tu mamá empezó a hablar con tigo, se que siendo médico no debería decir esto, pero creo que fue el amor de tu madre lo que te hizo despertar, la energía que transmitió y el poder que da su corazón

Mientras el hablaba empecé a recordarlo todo, estaba atado a una silla, James desgarró la piel de mi pecho con un cuchillo, después estaba en el suelo mientras el continuaba, me ató a la cama y me golpeó con una vara en la espalda, me clavó una navaja en la pierna y otra en el estomago…al final me dio dos balazos. Mientras empezaba a recordar, las imágenes se me venían a la cabeza, mis gritos, mis patadas, mi dolor, mi angustia, mi llanto, mi desesperación, mi tortura, mi sufrimiento, sentía que podía revivirlo todo como si de nuevo estuviera ahí, comencé a alterarme y respirar mucho más rápido y más brusco

— Tranquilo, respira, cálmate no quiero volver a sedarte ¿Recuerdas que paso?

— Si, pero ¡No quiero hacerlo! Quiero irme de aquí ¡Quiero verla!

— ¿A quien?

— ¡A Alice!

— ¿Alice es la chica que estaba atada a un tubo?

— ¡Sí! ¿Dónde esta?

— Hace dos meses fue hallada culpable de tentativa de robo, y sentenciada a tres años de prisión

— ¡No! Eso no puede ser, no puede ser que se vaya sin que la haya visto por lo menos una vez más ¡Por favor!

— Cálmate, podrás ir a visitarla cuando te recuperes, por favor no te muevas que la sonda puede cambiar de lugar

— S… si lo siento— Estaba de verdad desesperado, no había alcanzado a decirle a Alice cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba

-Tu padre y tu primo quieren hablar con tigo ¿A quien quieres ver primero?-

— A mi primo — Tenía curiosidad de lo que fuera a decirme, a mi padre lo dejaría al final pues era mucho más importante que Edward

— Joven Cullen, puede pasar

Edward entro muy serio, el médico salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas

— Hola — Al entrar, advertí que tenía una mueca en su rostro, movía los dedos, nervioso y parecía incómodo

— ¿Qué?

— Escucha Jasper, en estos días he descubierto la razon por la cual no te soporto

— ¿Qué dices?

— Te envidio, siempre has tenido mejores oportunidades que yo, Maria te eligió a ti, te has ganado el amor de todos los que te rodean, siempre tratas de hacer lo mejor para todos, eres la persona que yo hubiera querido ser, y no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero ahora veo que el negármelo toda la vida no me hará más feliz o me hará disfrutar mas del mundo, al contrario solo me hará vivir engañado

— Edward yo… no se que decirte no me lo esperaba después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

— Mira no te pido que me perdones, te he hecho mucho daño al igual que a tu familia, solo quiero que me entiendas— Sonreí esto me abrió los ojos a la verdad, yo también estaba portándome como un verdadero idiota con el, los dos vivíamos cegados

— Te perdono primo

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí

— Bueno te dejo para que hables con tu padre

— Gracias — Salió de la habitación

La charla con mi padre fue la mas larga de todas, estaba como todos, llorando de felicidad y a la vez de culpa, siempre había sido un padre sobre protector, me abrazó y me causó un poco de molestia en las costillas que solían estar rotas, me dijo todo lo que paso en estos dos meses, no podía creer que Alice estuviera en prisión, necesitaba verla, mi hermana entro después de el, me dijo que iría a ver a Alice en unos días, que aún era su amiga. Me dio gusto que lo hiciera

Me informaron que tendría que quedarme en el hospital un mes más, no podría soportar esto, sin ver a Alice. Por lo menos quería verla en prisión, a la vez temía lo que fuera a decir, estaba seguro de que ya no me amaba ¿Por qué quería verla? El sentimiento de confusión de cuando la conocí estaba llegando a mí otra vez

El mes que pase en el hospital fue el mas largo de mi vida, el tiempo no pasaba, los cambios de suero, sonda etc. Eran lo mas doloroso que podía existir, sin mencionar el líquido para curar mi espalda marcada aún por golpes y mi pecho por el cuchillo, no podía hacerlo sin tratar de moverme, los enfermeros me sujetaban cual niño pequeño a punto de ser vacunado, pronto me reiría de eso pero mientras era un mar de dolor, día a día sin ver a mi familia como solía hacerlo, sin poder hacer nada, solo quería arrancarme todo del cuerpo, salir y correr ha conocer como había cambiado el mundo

Recuperarme fue una verdadera tortura, con el paso del tiempo sentía miedo de volver a caer inconsciente, mi estado empeoró pero al final las ganas que tenia de vivir y de marcar al mundo con mi historia eran demasiadas, no quería vivir en un hospital, sabía que me recuperaría y al final ¡Lo hice!

_3 AÑOS DESPUÉS…._

**N/A: ¡Hola! Antes que nada… ¡Una disculpa! De verdad lamento muchísimo el no haber actualizado este fic, por… ¡Casi un mes! Ya entré a la escuela, estoy en la etapa de… forra cuadernos, haz carátulas, pon hojas de datos, haz listas, compra esto, compra el otro ¡Buah! No tengo tiempo para nada, a penas duermo. Bueno… como se dan cuenta… Este es el último capítulo, pero… ¡AÚN NOS QUEDA UN ÉPILOGO! Verán como todo mejora con el paso de tres años, nos vemos en dos semanas, pues la próxima tengo que atualizar "Amor con magia negra" Que por cierto… Por favor, por favor, por favor. Pasen por ese fic, esta buenísimo, contiene magia, negra, blanca, seres mitológicos, y un amor prohibido, denme la oportunidad con ese fic como lo hicieron con este, mañana escribiré mi biblia para agradecerles a ¡Todos! Gracias a ustedes estoy aquí, solo por eso, y este sería mi primer Long-Fic terminado, que en realidad, veo que no es muy bueno, pues… lo terminé hace dos meses, la redacción y ortografía son malas, he mejorado mucho, en cuanto termine este, empiezo a subir "Pain Dreams" Un ShortFic, ya les pase el Summary, ¡Nos vemos! **


	21. Epílogo

**-Epílogo-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece**

**Epílogo**

**Alice's POV**

Tres años después. . .

El tiempo paso, las tardes me consumían, los primeros meses fueron un martirio, estar ahí siempre sería un verdadero infierno, poco a poco fui conociendo gente con peores historias que la mía, gente que de niña le habían cortado las extremidades para venderlas, historias de lo más desgarradoras, me ponían en un lecho de rosas empecé a conocer mas el mundo y las realidades

Siempre me había quejado de lo desgraciada que había sido mi vida, había sentido que lo que tenía era poco, pedía más sin darme cuenta de lo que la vida me ofrecía, la prisión no fue algo malo para mi, me hizo reflexionar sobre tantas cosas, agradezco a la vida que me hayan sentenciado, de no haberlo hecho seguiría con el mismo pensamientos estúpido y masoquista

Todo es se lo debo a la maestra Marlenne Calderón, de preparatoria dentro de la prisión, terminé ahí la preparatoria, recibí mi certificado, ella cambió la manera que tenia de ver la vida, ya lo había hecho antes, pero ella terminó de ayudarme, la primera vez que vio mis brazos cortados, dijo:

_Eres una idiota, ¿Sabes cuantos niños hay muriéndose de hambre? ¿De sed? Cuantos niños hay que no tienen nada para usar y en la noche mueren de frió ¿Sabes que hacen esos niños cuando se cortan un brazo con algo que vieron? ¡Con la lengua! Tratan de curarse ¿Y tu que? Tienes que comer, donde "vivir" que tomar y que vestir ¿Y que haces? Lo desaprovechas todo _

Se podría pensar que era egoísta, pero agradezco que me haya tratado de esa manera, yo seguía cegada y con ella había terminado de abrir los ojos.

-¡Cultivate!- Me gritaba cada que decía una palabra como "Haiga" o "Dijistes" Me prestó muchos libros, que leí en tres años, me ayudaron a superar cada momento mal vivido y agradecería la vida que llevaría, cuando saliera lo primero que quería hacer era dar gracias a la vida, ir a una universidad y terminar mi carrera, hacer mi vida era correcto, decir rehacer no lo era, pues nunca empecé y desde ahora todo sería diferente ¡Hoy era el día en el que salia después de tres años!

Sin embargo, no había conseguido superar ni olvidarlo en tres años, seguía presente en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma, de el mismo modo que cuando estaba enamorada, nunca logre sacármelo de la cabeza ¿Qué si lo intenté? Hice hasta lo imposible por lograrlo, pero tal vez era yo quien no quería hacerlo, sabía que si el no volvía a mi vida todo sería mas fácil, no tendría momentos de guerra, pero también sabía que no quería olvidarlo, que el era mi vida

No tardaba en salir por la puerta hacía la libertad, y un camino con mejores oportunidades tanto espirituales como sociales y al mismo tiempo personales, me había despedido de la mujer que fue tan importante en mi vida, como yo misma, esa profesora que me ayudó a cambiar mi manera de vivir, no hice un solo amigo. No tenia mucha gente de la cual despedirme, estaba a punto de salir, cuando el guardia abrió a puerta ya portaba mi ropa de civil y no el uniforme naranja que use durante estos tres años

Cuando salí a la calle, por fín respiré hondo para que mis pulmones absorbieran el puro aire de la libertad y del mundo, cuando levante la vista no podía creer lo que pasaba, la persona que estaba frente a mi era. . . no podía ser, tenia que estar alucinando, me frote los ojos para ver mejor pero el no desapareció, allí estaba parado frente a mi de ya no era el muchacho de 17 años que conocía, había sus facciones habían madurado, aunque ya no tenia la cara aniñada que solía verle, seguía aparentando menos edad unos 18 o 19 años, sus rizos rubios seguían igual de hermosos y llamativos y sus azules ojos, más profundos y bellos que nunca

Algo que camás cambiaría…. lo primero que note cuando lo vi fue como sus mejillas enrojecían

**Jasper's POV**

Tres años de vivir sin ella, tres años sintiendo como el tiempo me golpeaba y para nada se apiadaba de mi, cuando salí del hospital y mi hermana fue a ver a Alice regresó con una nueva idea en la cabeza, al principio no quería saber nada de Alice, igual que yo, ero Rosalie me ayudó a darme cuenta que no era culpa de Alice, si no del ambiente violento en el que de desarrolló, el mundo en el que creció, ella no conocía otra manera de vivir, y con nosotros logró encontrarla, logré conocer, que mi vida, mi realidad y la clase de mundo que yo conozco, no era la única que existía, había más, muchas más, y no todas eran buenas, había muchas, como la de Alice, que tenían el dolor marcado, me alegro de haberme separado de ella durante tres años, a pesar de que me sentí la persona más miserable del mundo, logré cambiar mi perspectiva de vida, mis metas, mi alma se transformó, gracias a ese jucio

Le comenté a mi padre sobre mi verdadera pasión, el dibujo, dijo que siempre apoyaría en cada decisión que tomara en cuanto fuera para mi bien, me ayudó a buscar una buena universidad, terminé mi ultimo año de bachillerato y entré a la universidad en la que tanto deseaba a estudiar, diseño arquitectónico era un carrera que te llevaba cuatro años, estaba en el segundo año, aun me quedaba la mitad de curso, salí con unas cuantas chicas a citas etc. Solo para distraerme pero ¡Nunca! Tuve otra "novia" yo estuve, estaba y estaría para siempre enamorado de Alice

Mi corazón pertenecía a ella ¡A ella y solo a ella! Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia me harían cambiar de opinión, tal vez ella me había superado y prefería seguir con su vida, pero yo jamas a ella, siempre la amaría, por otro lado cuando Emmett supo que me había recuperado no tardo en verme, me entregó su carta y me fue imposible contener las lágrimas, el siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité, y yo estaría para cuando el quisiera, más que mi amigo el era mi hermano

Hoy era el día en el que Alice saldría de prisión, quería ir a recibirla justo en la puerta, quería ser yo primera persona que viera en este "su nuevo mundo" mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo y mi hermana saltó de emoción me pidió que le mandara sus saludos, todos seguíamos viviendo juntos y en familia, nuestra casa tenia espacio muchas personas, aunque ahora teníamos dos miembros mas en la familia Emmett y Bella, que vivían con Rosalie y Edward, Mi primo y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, ahora lo consideraba parte de mi familia y una parte importante de mi

Con l tiempo fui meditando todo lo que había sucedido

Y aquí estaba… corría hacia el auto, me despedí de todos y salí hacia el reclusorio oriente, que era donde ella se encontraba

No tardé mucho en llegar, y cuando bajé del auto me dispuse a esperar, a verla salir por aquella puerta, vi como se abría pero quien salió fue un oficial, eso me bajó el animo, tal vez no salía justamente hoy, después de todo, habían pasado tres años, estaba a punto de volver, hasta que vi quien venía tras él ¡Ella! era Alice, la chica de quien estaba enamorado, su cabello había crecido, le caía por debajo de los hombros, negro azabache, no era más la chica de 18 años que conocía, era una mujer de 21 había madurado demasiado

Respiró profundo, aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que levantó la vista, y quedo en shock un momento, se limpió los ojos esperando que desapareciera, cuando vió que no estaba soñando, corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a mi, me abalance a ella quedando nuestros cuerpos unidos

Silencio.

Nadie decía nada, simplemente recomfortábamos con el aróma de nuestros cuerpos, después de un tiempo, fue ella quien se decidió a hablar

— Jasper que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Un día te dije "para siempre" ¿No es así?

— Pero yo… No entiendo, ¿Me amas de nuevo?

— ¡Jamas deje de amarte!

— Creí que…

— Cualquier cosa que haya dicho en el pasado y te haya herido, tienes que saber que no era cierto ¡Te amo! Más que a otra cosa en mi vida yo te amo Alice

— ¿Quieres recuperar todo lo que un día tuvimos? — Me preguntó sin soltarme, había un tono desesperanzado en su voz

— Solo si tu estas dispuesta — Contesté con una sonrisa

— ¡Lo estoy! — Separó su cabeza de mi pecho, me miró, se paró de puntillas para besarme, y unimos nuestros labios, hace tres años que no besaba a nadie, esperaba no haber perdido la habilidad, fue el beso mas largo y romántico que había dado en mi vida

— Vamos a casa

— ¿A casa? Jasper ¿Tus padres aun me aceptaran?

— ¡Claro que si! Ahora vamos

— Yo, no estoy segura de. . .

— Alice. . .

—Bien, vamos, pero cuando me echen a patadas, cantaré ¡Te lo dije!

Subimos al auto, no tardamos ni media hora en llegar a casa, no desaprovechaba cada... que el semáforo estuviera en rojo para besarla, necesitaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, era posible arrancarle los labios de la cara, lo estaba comprobando

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, ella estaba más que avergonzada con todos, no fue capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa, Jazz? — Preguntó mi madre

—Yo, eh… creo que… bueno — Empecé a tartamudear _¡No! Ahora no, después de todo ¡No puedes estar nervioso! _Me reprendió mi consciencia, me armé de valor, ignoré el ardór de mis mejillas y las sonrisas de todos por ese, continué — Ella tampoco me ha olvidado

Mi madre se quedo mirándonos a ambos por un momento, después empezó a gritar y brincar de felicidad

— ¡Alice, querida! Muchas felicidades otra vez, sabes que esta siempre sera tu casa, pasaremos las cosas de Jasper a una habitación más grande, con una cama matrimonial ¡Muchas felicidades!

— Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, si es que aun puedo llamarlos así, quiero que sepan que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho, y no pido que me disculpen pero si que sean capaces de entenderlo

— Alice, si Jasper te eligió, es por algo, como ya dijo Esme… Estas en casa — Habló mi padre

Edward Esme y Rosalie sonrieron y la abrazaron

— ¡Aún tenemos pendiente esa salida de compras, eh! — Advirtió mi hermana

— ¡Oh dios mio! Es tarde vámonos, Jasper puedes quedarte con Alice por esta vez — Me dijo mi madre, teníamos hoy una reunión familiar para festejar algún asunto de unos tíos, prometimos ir, pero aún si mi madre no me hubiera dado permiso, me habría quedado con ella

Emmett bajó corriendo junto con Bella, les di la noticia a ambos y los dos se pusieron eufóricos, Emmett abrazó a Alice tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración, después hizo lo mismo con migo y salieron todos de casa

— Bueno, podemos empezar a cambiar las cosas de habitación, aunque tal vez no terminemos hoy, son muchas

—Claro, pero quiero verla antes, si no es buena podemos tener una cada quien por separado

La conduje hacia la que sería nuestra nueva habitacion, mi madre siempre tenía una habitación extra preparada, un colchón muy suave y grande, al igual que la cama con mantas rojas de una tela fina

Me senté en el colchón para probarlo y me hundí en el causando que Alice riera

— ¿Con que te causa risa, eh? — La miré desafiante, me paré rápidamente y empecé a perseguirla por toda la habitación, cuando la atrapé la tomé por la cintura y la tumbé en la cama boca arriba jugando y hundiéndola en el colchón

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, ella reía, se retorcía y me pedía que parara

— ¡Basta ya! — Dijo entre risas, hizo un movimiento que me dejo encima de ella, sobre la cama, en una posición muy convincente

Al vernos de esa manera, no dijimos nada, nos miramos por unos minutos, después acerqué mi rostro al de ella, y la besé apasionadamente por unos minutos, cuando nos despegamos, tomé aire, sentía que no respiraba

**Alice's POV**

¿Sería a caso este, el día de aquellos años? Sentí una punzada de deseo en mi interior, no pude evitar procunciar lo siguiente

— Jasper, me prometiste que "Algún día…" ¿Cuándo es ese día?

—Cuando quieras

— ¿Si quiero ahora?

—Ahora será

—Bien

Me acerqué para besarle de nuevo, esta vez aun más apasionadamente, buscando que mi lengua entrara en su boca y obligando a la de el a hacer lo mismo, cuando estuvimos mas de tres minutos besándonos sobre la cama, decidí que era hora de empezar, llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa, y comencé a desabrocharlos lentamente, uno por uno cuidando no romperlos, el pasó sus manos bajo mi blusa buscando el broche de mi sostén

Con un hábil movimiento lo desabrocho, me saco la blusa por la cabeza, la tiró al suelo, yo sujete mi sostén para que no se cayera de mi cuerpo, deslice la tela de su camisa por sus brazos dejando al descubierto su escultural dorso desnudo, admiré por un segundo sus marcados músculos, bote el sostén al suelo, sin poder esperar mas

Pasé mis manos por su pecho de acariciando los músculos de su abdomen, sus pectorales, después las pasé a su espalda, mis manos viajaban desde su cadera hasta la nuca y volvían teniendo para mi su cuerpo entero.

El por su parte, llevo sus manos a mi falda y con movimientos cortos empezó a bajarla, hasta que de un golpe, cayó al suelo, mis manos pasaron de rodear su cuello al botón de sus jeans, lo desabroché mientras bajaba el cierre de este , paso sus manos a mis glúteos acariciandolos dulcemente, baje su pantalón junto con sus boxers y el se deshizo de mis bragas, estábamos completamente desnudos, admire su cuerpo sin ropa por un momento, paseando mis ojos por todos lados, el hizo lo mismo con migo, volví a arrojarme hacia el dejándolo boca arriba debajo de mi, lo besé y aferre mis dedos a su rubio cabello, lo sentía colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

Bajé de su boca a su barbilla y de su barbilla a su pecho, acaricie con mi lengua su pecho y su cuello dejando en estas áreas pequeños beso, baje a su abdomen e hice lo mismo lo acaricie con mi lengua y lo besé, volvía a subir hasta su cuello aferrando mas mi boca a su cuerpo

Jasper paseaba sus manos por mi espalda, mis glúteos, mis muslos y cada vez aumentaba el placer, cuando decidí que era hora de dejarnos llevar, pude sentir como nos uníamos en cuerpo y alma, así estábamos, no sabía cual era el inicio de mi cuerpo y donde finalizaba el suyo

Cuando empezó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente dentro de mi, yo empecé a removerme en la cama a causa del placer, me arrancaba los mas profundos gritos de placer, en un ágil movimiento lo deje bajo mi cuerpo boca arriba de nuevo, sin despegar nuestras intimidades ya unidas anteriormente

Pasó su lengua por mis pechos y con ella empezó a dibujar círculos alrededor de ellos esto me hizo gemir aun más, lo abracé hacia mi, haciendo que la profundidad en la que ya nos encontrábamos unidos aumentara, grité , y continuamos así por no se cuanto tiempo, no quería separarme nunca de el, ambos a la luz del día, el sol entraba por las ventanas, y los árboles bailaban a nuestra merced ayudados por el viento, cuerpo a cuerpo, alma a alma, nos sentiamos un solo ser, unidos por un solo corazón, que latía rítmicamente en un mismo pecho, nos acariciamos las zonas más intimas del cuerpo, completamente esclavos de la pasión

Cuando quedamos exhaustos, simplemente nos tumbamos desnudos, boca arriba en la cama, lo abrace y el a mi, nos dimos un último beso antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco

.

.

Nos despertamos a causa del ruido, toda la familia estaba de vuelta y quería contarnos acerca de su visita a los tíos de Jasper

— ¡Oh dios! — Exclamé y me apresuré a vestirme

—Tranquila, no vendrán, saben respetar intimidad, si quieren que los acompañemos, serán ellos quienes nos hablen

Se levanto de la cama, también sin ni una prenda de ropa puesta, admire su cuerpo desnudo una última vez, antes de que empezara a vestirse, terminó de abrocharse el último botón de la camisa, y yo me amarré las agujetas de los tenis

— ¡Alice, Jasper! Bajen para cenar y platicarles de nuestra mágica visita— La voz de Esme invitándonos a bajar, toqué con mi mano la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero Jasper me detuvo

— Alice

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida y no quiero volver a perderte nunca más

-Yo también te amo i Jazz, nunca más volveras a perderme, ni yo a ti, no podemos burlar al destino — Lo besé, antes de bajar, con toda la pasión del mundo y moviendo nuestros labios al compás, en ese momento me dí cuenta que no podría separarme, ni vivir nunca sin el

Estaba enamorada de el chico que traté de matar por ser un niñato ricachón, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no me respondía cuando le ordenaba clavarle la navaja? Allí tenia la respuesta, justo frente a mis ojos, aquellos meses de confusión, ahora lo entendía. Estaba destinada a enamorarme de el, empecé siendo una asesina, lo que asesinaba era gente, esperanzas, sueños, metras, ahora... asesinaba odio, dolor, desamor, derrotas, olvidos, y sería suya, de el. Desde este momento y por siempre...

Me había convertido en. . . Su Asesina

**FIN**

**N/A: No tengo palabras ¿Qué puedo decir? Un "gracias" no bastaría. Haré lo que pueda. **

**Esta es mi primera historia terminada, y no se como describir la sensación de ello, no me queda nada más que agradecerles a todos por su continuo apoyo, esa palabra al final del epílogo, "FIN" no habría podido ser colocada ahí sin mis amados lectores, visitando mis estadísticas, esta historia tiene exactamente 2.639 visitas desde Mayo hasta acá, empecé creyendo que no me leían, que tal vez debería hacer otra cosa, pero… Al ver el éxito de esta historia, su conformidad, me animo a continuar con lo que amo, escribir es mi vida, de eso depende mi felicidad, y ustedes hacen posible la sonrisa de mi rostro cada día, no hay palabras para describir lo agradecida que estoy con todos, y lo mucho que les quedo a deber, sin mis lectores, sin la gente que me apoya, no sería quien soy ahora, y no habría crecido tanto en este aspecto, me levanto y grito a los cuatro vientos para todos ustedes desde México **_**¡G.R.A.C.I.A.S!**_

**Aquí empieza mi larga lista de agradecimientos:**

**Carly360: No se si continuaste leyendo la historia, pero tus comentarios me ayudaron en muchos capítulos a querer continuar y seguir con esto, así que no me queda nada más que darte las gracias, si llegas a leer esto, sientete parte importante de esta historia, no lo habría logrado sin tu apoyo**

**20ALICE99: También le leí poco, pero me has dado tu apoyo, y me regalaste un rato de tu tiempo, lo dedicaste a mi historia, a leerme y a escribir un review para eso, me diste la oportunidad, así que ¡Gracias! **

**Magui9999: No me olvidos de los reviews que dejaste pidiendo que actualizara, me encanto saber todo este tiempo que leíste mi historia, hasta donde lo hayas hecho o si la terminaste, muchas gracias por dedicarme esos momentos de tu día**

**Nanis Rode: Te leí mucho en mis últimos capítulos, de ti y de todos los "Guest's" Puedo admirar y agradecer profundamente que a pesar de no tener una cuenta, tomaron su tiempo y averiguaron como darme su opinión sobre esta historia, no cualquiera lo hace ¿Sabes? Así que mil gracias **

**Camii-SuperMartianObsessed: Te leí solo en un capítulo, a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerme y además darme rewiew**

**Alma Twilighter: No solo te leo aquí, si no en todas mis historias, agradezco tus palabras, tu tiempo y todo lo que me has apoyado en los últimos capítulos, siempre estuviste ahí leyendo y pidiendome actualizar ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Rayauhi Sister: Me da curiosidad tu nombre ¡Jaja! Bueno, te leí en mis últimos capítulos, a pesar de que no tenía aveces el tiempo suficiente para contestar, ahora lo hago y desde el fondo de mi corazón te doy las gracias por el apoyo **

**Vkki: Le leí también en "Un día en el infierno" y además en "Amor con mágia negra" Eres una de mis lectoras más antiguas, igual que como dije antes, mil gracias por todo, por leerme, y a pesar de no tener cuenta, pensar en una manera de darme tu opinión. **

**Kiki Bone: Tus Reviews siempre me sacaron una sonrisa, por tus… emm, por así decirlo 'Ansias' siempre me aseguraban que me leías y que estarías ahí en el proximo capítulo, gracias. **

**Alekia33: Te leí una vez en el capítulo 16 y tu expresión "Lo ame" Me sacó una sonrisa en ese momento, no puedo olvidarlo, formas parte de mi progreso, gracias. **

**Anastacius: ¿Lo ves? Al final todo terminó bien, (Lo digo por tu review en el capítulo 17) No sería capaz de hacerlos terminar mal (Tengo uno en el que los dos mueren) Jajaja! Bien, muchas gracias por tu review, por estar ahí y por regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo para leerme, se que no tienes la obligación de hacerlo y lo hiciste por que lo deseaste, no hay como pagar eso ¡Gracias!**

**Christina Becker: Eres una de las chicas con mejor pensamiento que he conocido, estoy enamorada de todos y cada uno de tus fics de Jalice, y espero que tengas la oportunidad de leer esto, uno de los primeros fics que leí en fanfiction, si no es que el primero, no recuerdo bien, fue "Mi vida sin ti" En el capítulo 6, y ese fic, fue una de las razones por que empecé a pensar ¿Y si escribo uno yo? Y Bien, gracias a eso, a tu inspiración estoy aquí podiendo "FIN" en mi primera historia, además de que eres una de las chicas a las que le dedicó este fic, con todo el corazón y por ser parte de lo que me hace seguir ¡GRACIAS! **

**Tengo un agradecimiento algo em… 'Distinto' Ya que ella no tuvo la oportunidad por tiempo de leer esta historia, pero mil gracias a Romy92 por escribir tan hermoso y hacer que de eso se desatara mi creatividad y ganas para escribir esta historia, es una de las chicas las que le dediqué la historia entera. **

**Montego24: Nunca me fallaste, siempre estuviste ahí, dejando review, si no era el día que actualizaba, un día después o dos, pero estabas presente, además me has dado la impresión de ser una chica fuerte, especial, maravillosa y extraordinaria, quedo de ti como una admiradora, tus reviews me hicieron reir, sonreir, me alegraron el día, estaré ahí, como tu estuviste para mi en todos los capítulos, cualquier cosa que llegases a necesitar, te apoyaré, fuera también de fics etc. Me diste la oportunidad de entrar en tu imaginación desde que decidiste abrir mi fic, y de ahí me apoyaste, y estuviste ahí desde que empecé, tengo un Review tuyo desde los primeros capitulos hasta este último, te doy de corazón las gracias por todo, por tus grandes palabras de apoyo, eres una de mis más importantes lectoras y una gran persona que el mundo necesita ¡Gracias!**

**Y bien, tengo mi más grande agradecimiento aquí**

**KlaudiaLobithaCullen: ¿Qué puedo decirte? La mayor parte de mi inspiración la formé leyendo tus fics, agradezco con el alma, y con todo mi ser el 1° de Marzo de 2013, ese día te conocí, ese día me animé a escribir mi primer OS. Ese día publiqué, ese día mi vida cambió, al final conocía a alguien que de verdad me entendería, la vida nos da muchas sorpresas y bendiciones, pero sin duda, haberte conocido es una de las más grandes y mejores que tengo, te has vuelto con el tiempo una persona muy especial para mi, me levanto de donde estoy sentada y exclusivamente para ti, escribo en el cielo y en el mar con olas y nuves la palabra de siete letras G.R.A.C.I.A.S No hubiese podido sin tu apoyo, sin tus ganas de ayudarte, sin tus consejos para mejorar, ortografía, etc. Fue fortuito, no lo esperaba, y ese primero de marzo logré conocerte, solo me queda agradecer al destino haberte puesto en mi camino, mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma te agradecen todo lo que has hecho por mi, estaré de pie por ti mañana, como tu hoy lo estas por mi, gracias. **

**A todos los que me leyeron, que me pusieron en FAVS y que no los conozco exactamente por que no obtuve su opinión, el saber que me han leído, que han estado ahí, y yo lo veo día con día en las estadísticas, ¡GRACIAS! A ti que estas leyendo esto ahora y no puedes dejar tu comentario por cualquier razón, ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y por leerme! **

**Disculpen por extenderme tanto, pero era importante agradecer a todos, empezaré a subir "Pain Dreams" en unos días. Por último, añadí un personaje, ¡Mi madre! Marlenne Calderón**✝, ** Quien trabajó en el reclusorio durante 16 años, y le cambio la manera de ver el mundo a mucha gente, con mis mejores deseos y hasta siempre. **


End file.
